The Misadventures of Fudo Yahiko
by kenji1104
Summary: A sequel of Don't be lonely I'm here. Things are about to get serious for the 2nd generation as shocking revelations are revealed! New rivals and a whole new adventure! Add it up with some mischief from the kids! Chapter 17 out!
1. Introduction

**Introduction:**

**-** The Misadventures of Fudo Yahiko takes place after the 4 years time-skip. Fudo Yahiko and Kenji Marquez is the story's main protagonists.

**Story Summary:**

**-** A sequel of Don't be lonely I'm here**. **10 years old Fudo Yahiko is curious about the world and wants to learn more, join him in his adventures or misadventures as he encounters friendships, and a coming threat who comes to manipulate time.

* * *

**Significant events that occurred during the time skip of the epilogue and the 4 years time skip:**

- Fudo Yusei was crowned as the King of Riding Duels of the world.

- Fudo Aki rises as a strong female duelist and is now popularly called as the Queen of Queens(**A/N:I got this from the manga**).

- Team 5D's and Team Dragon Force are the only two teams to win the 12 WRGP events and their clash eventually made a draw, marking the first ever no contest in the WRGP's history.

- Sherry LeBlanc makes the LeBlanc name known throughout the world along with Bruno.

- Misty Tredwell and Kyosuke Kiryu married each other and lived outside of Neo Domino City.

- Key's title as the Dragon Master is dropped down and is now called as the Dragon Emperor

- Yusei, Key, Jack, Crow, Kouji and Rua are now professional duelists

- Ruka is now a preschool teacher

- Aki opens up a flower shop business which is named 'The Shooting Rose Star'

- Crow's Blackbird deliveries goes big time and now owns a company which delivers belongings throughout the globe.

- Jack Atlas along with Bruno and Yusei opens up a D-wheel repair and maintenance shop

* * *

**Some Character biographies:**

**THE FUDO CHILDREN AND BLACK STAR DRAGON**

**Fudo Yahiko(10)**- Son of the current King of Riding Duels, Fudo Yusei and the Queen of Queens, Fudo Aki. He's existence was later known two weeks after, when Yusei 'accidentally' impregnated Aki during their first night of love. Yahiko was born on February 17, 2045, four months and a week after his parents married each other. It is also noted that Aki bore out Yahiko inside the Fudo Household as Yahiko was already getting out when Aki's water broke. Yahiko's appearance is much like Yusei's, he has Yusei's hair and almost Yusei's facial features and Yusei's cobalt-blue eyes except his eye shape is a mix of Yusei and Aki, sharp but rounder, he also has a lighter skin than Yusei, something he inherited from Aki's vanilla skin. Finally he wears a jacket that looks like Yusei's but without the amber studs and instead of the color being dark blue, it is dark red like Aki's. He controls a Black Star deck containing mostly of the Black Star monster archetypes and his favorite and ace monster, Black Star Dragon. Yahiko also possess the ability to see Duel Spirits like Ruka but he didn't inherit Aki's psychic powers, a thing that Aki is relieved of. Yahiko always wears a smile and is kind, caring and treasures his bonds with his family and friends, traits he inherited from his parents. Finally, Yahiko is really close to Jacques and his rival Kenji, son of the former Dragon Master and now the Dragon Emperor, Key Marquez. Being the son of Two Signers, the Signers thinks he holds a powerful secret within him. He is also a firm believer of the **Heart of the cards belief.**

**Fudo Asaki(4)- **The second child and first daughter of Fudo Yusei and Fudo Aki, she was born on September 3, 2051. She is still 6 years old and knows little about the world. She and Yahiko hold a deep brother-sister bond; this is shown by Yahiko when he is always playing with her. Asaki mostly inherited her appearance from Aki but has a bit darker skin which she inherited from Yusei, she also has Aki's eyes and didn't inherit much from her father.

**Black Star Dragon- **The one and only offspring of Stardust Dragon and Black Rose Dragon. Black Star likes having fun and spending time with his parents, Stardust and Rose. But when Yahiko is serious, he also is serious because they share a bond where they understand one another through emotions. Like Yahiko, being the child of Two Signer Dragons, there is power locked within him.

* * *

**THE MARQUEZ FAMILY**

**Key Marquez- **The former Dragon Master and know called as the Dragon Emperor for his strategic and expert usage of his Dragon Deck, he is also the 6th and last Signer, carrying the body mark(**More will be explained at the prequel I'm trying to think of.**). He usually ends a duel with a One-turn Kill even in professional duels; he defeats his opponents with ease. But even with all the strong opponents he faces, he considers them not worthy, he only considers Fudo Yusei as his worthy opponent, worthy enough to be his rival. They both are counting their wins and losses, Yusei and Key has a score of 6-6 and one draw in their duels at the WRGP. Even with Team Dragon Force and Team 5D's intense rivalry, Key remains a good friend and a valuable ally to Team 5D's or more importantly, his fellow Signers. Serious, loyal, compassionate to his friends and secretly loves having fun. Key's has long and spiky black hair which makes his appearance a must have for the fan girls; he has red brown eyes and fair complexion. He wears a jet black jacket that measures down to his waist, blue inner shirt with a symbol of the dragon, he also wears a long cloth waistguard that measures down to his feet, therefore making him look cool. He is also known for possessing 2 Red-Eyes Black Dragon and 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragon with the card arts he himself drew when he was just a child, later after winning various tournaments and earning fame, the cards were created for him along with their power ups and soon, the Dragon Master was born. His D-wheel's front has a dragon head-shape while the sides have wings and at the end is a dragon's tail, it's color scheme is jet black with red and blue lines marked at different locations.

Later he discovers that his mark in his right arm means something and after watching the first WRGP, he finds out about the Signers. While on the trip to Neo Domino, his mark glowed and soon few cards were added to his deck, his Signer Dragon has finally awakened and is ready to serve his master, DIVINE FLAME DRAGON. Key also acquires the ability to interact with Duel Spirits. Knowing he has a purpose, he invites Kouji, Ymira and Kouji's girlfriend, Ericka Lucia to form a team, a team which would be the name of Team 5D's rival, Team Dragon Force. **He also has a belief that Synchro Summoning is beginning to grow and the old tradition is falling behind. Therefore, he wants to preserve it and only Synchro Summons when actually needed.**

Key and Ymira soon got married and Ymira bore him their son which he named Kenji.

**Divine Flame Dragon- **Key's faithful and Signer Dragon, he frequently interacts with his master. He also revealed that he along with Stardust Dragon and Red Demon Dragon were known as The Triumvirate Dragons, being the 3 strongest servant of the Crimson Dragon, Flame rivals Stardust when it comes to their determination and wisdom. Having just awoken after more than 5000 years of slumber, he isn't aware of the events that transpired during his long sleep. The Crimson Dragon himself sealed up Flame in an attempt to keep him away and will only awaken him if a threat he deemed very dangerous has arrived to endanger the world. He mostly spends his time alone and is always watching.

**Kenji Marquez (10) - **Son of the Dragon Emperor, Key and Dark Magician Girl's reincarnation as a human, Ymira, he was born on January 8, 2045. After living in the Philippines with his father and mother, they migrated at Neo Domino City to give him a better life, a decision he didn't appreciate because he misses his other family members at his home country. He looks much likes his father and much to Key's relief, he isn't hyperactive as Ymira wanted him to be. He also likes having fun and enjoys the company of his friends, especially Yahiko and his friends whom he considered as a second family. Like his father, he uses a deck with one of Key's Red Eyes Black Dragon which he gave during Kenji's 10th birthday. Like their fathers, Yahiko and Kenji share a intense but friendly rivalry.

**Ymira Marquez- **Wife of the Dragon Emperor, Key and mother of Kenji. Formerly known as Kyouhei Ymira, she is the modern day reincarnation of Mana(**A/N: I hope you still remember her, her Ka is Dark Magician Girl**) but instead of dark skin and brown hair, she has Dark Magician Girl's full appearance having her youthful beauty and her cute appearance. Key and Ymira met each other when Key was a guest during a cosplay event when he was still new to competing tournaments. They eventually fell in love with each other**(More will be explained soon on my upcoming prequel)**.

**Kouji Hikari- **Born from a Japanese father and a Filipino mother, Kouji was taken care by his mother during his youth while his father worked in New York to give Kouji a much better life. He eventually met his best friend, Key during a small city tournament where they both competed for a Tag Team Tournament, a tournament they won. They then forged their friendship and both promised to be better duelists. Sometime when they were at the age of 16, the two best friends decided to enter the world of Riding Duels with their girlfriends, Ymira Kyouhei and Ericka Lucia. After hearing about the 2nd WRGP, Key invited him along with Ymira and Ericka to enter. Key and Kouji proudly represented their home country, the Philippines. Kouji never lost a duel in the 2nd WRGP but during the finals, he was defeated by Jack Atlas with Scar-Red Nova Dragon, an event that deeply scarred Kouji's duelist pride. But in the 3rd WRGP, Kouji finally regained his pride by defeating Jack Atlas's Scar-Red Nova Dragon but was swiftly eliminated by Crow Hogan. Jack and Kouji became rivals then. Kouji's deck consists of a new hero archetype the 'Valorous Heroes' and his ace card is Sun Star Dragon which represents his deck.


	2. Class is in session

**Chapter 1- CLASS IS IN SESSION!  
**

**Yahiko: Hi! I replaced Key as the uhh… what do you call the guy who says things in the foreword?**

**Kenji: *FACEPALMS HIMSELF* Just drop it!**

**Yahiko: Okay…**

**Kenji: Hi, Kenji and Yahiko here! We are proud to present you chapter 1! ENJOY!**

**Yahiko: Hey! You forgot the disclaimer!**

**Kenji: Oh right… kenji1104 doesn't own Yugioh 5D's, OC's belongs to him!**

**

* * *

**

**Note: AND HERE GOES THE 1ST CHAPTER! MAN I'M SUCH A LIAR! I TOLD YOU GUYS I'LL TAKE A BREAK FOR 2 WEEKS BUT LOOKED AT ME! I COULDN'T RESIST TEMPTATION TO WRITE IT! ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**Japanese words used: **

**Okaa-san(Mommy)**

**Otou-san(Daddy)**

**Onii-san(Big brother or brother)**

**Tou-san(Dad)**

**Kaa-san(Mom)**

**Ja ne( See you later)**

**Yosh( Alright?)**

**

* * *

**

**4 years later…**

"Yahiko! Wake up! It's time for school!" Fudo Aki said as she shook Yahiko's body.

Yahiko grumbled at his bed "Not now kaa-san… Need more… sleep…" he blurted, tossing himself around the bed.

Aki sighed, another school year is about to begin and it's always the same every year. Every first day of classes, she's having difficulty in waking her son up from his long vacation. Again she shook him again in an attempt to wake him up.

"Kaa-san! Why do I have to go to…" Yahiko yawned as he finally sat up on his bed "School… I want to be a pro duelist like tou-san!"

Before Aki could speak, Yahiko heard a familiar voice…

"So you will be educated and have a brighter future than just dueling." His father, Fudo Yusei said from the doorway. Yusei was only wearing a pair of boxers and his trademark shirt.

"Oh good morning dear…" Aki smiled as she saw her husband. Yusei smiled back before taking steps beside his wife and kissed her in the lips lightly.

"Tou-san! What did I say about kissing kaa-san infront of me?" Yahiko scolded his father, Yusei and Aki looked at him and laughed lightly.

"Why? Don't you like seeing me show I love your kaa-san?" Yusei raised a questioning brow.

"It's not like that! I heard from Jacques that kissing girls can give you cooties!" Yahiko retorted. Aki gave him a puzzled look, when Yahiko was younger he himself said that he like seeing them kissed each other. Before the two can reply…

"Otou-san… Okaa-san… Onii-san" a soft voice of a 4 year old girl said from behind them. The three looked at where the voice came from. It was Asaki, the look-alike of Aki when she was still a child. She looked cute at her state, her left arm is clutching her chest and her right hand is inside her mouth.

"Asaki!" Yahiko's eyes widened as he got out from his bed and carried his little sister in his arms.

"See Yahiko? Your little sister can wake up by herself." Aki said as she rested her head on Yusei's left arm.

Yahiko wasn't listening and was too preoccupied with his little sister, raising her up in the air while the little girl giggled. Yusei and Aki couldn't help but smile at their children.

"I made pancakes…" Aki said making Yahiko stopped and licked his lips, gently putting down his little sister; he sped out of the room.

"PANCAKES!" he yelled throughout the corridor of the Fudo household.

Yusei sighed and picked up his daughter, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Otou-san…" Asaki yawned, resting her head on Yusei's chest and curled up in Yusei's strong arms.

"I'll be seeing you at the dining room…" Aki whispered, taking Asaki from Yusei's arms and then kissed him passionately at the lips, they haven't kissed like that for months and they both missed it. Yusei nodded and Aki left the room swiftly with Asaki in her arms, there might be a possibility Yahiko could spill the maple syrup all over the floor and table again.

* * *

"Nom nom nom…" Yahiko enjoyed the taste of maple syrup inside his mouth as he chewed on the whole pancake he shoved inside his mouth.

Bits of the bread fell to the table.

"Yahiko don't eat like that, it's not proper." Aki said, seeing the bread bits while feeding Asaki with a bowl of children's cereal.

Yahiko swallowed his food and took another bite; Aki sighed and gently shoved the spoonful of cereal in Asaki's mouth.

"DONE!" Yahiko said out cheerfully as he jumped out of his seat and ran upstairs.

"Don't run after you ate!" Aki yelled but Yahiko was already upstairs.

Asaki giggled at her brother's antics. Aki turned to see her.

"Well at least someone's happy…" Aki muttered at the four year old who was now playing with her mother's long bangs.

"SHOWER TIME WITH TOU-SAN!" Yahiko shouted out from upstairs, Aki looked disturb.

"He's already 10 years old and he wants to shower with Yusei?"

* * *

Yusei squirted out the shampoo from its container to his left hand and rubbed his two palms together before ruffling his fallen hair with the shampoo.

The shower was loud enough, loud enough for Yusei not hearing the door to the bathroom open.

Yusei was applying the shampoo to his side when he heard a squeezing sound.

Taken off guard, he saw Yahiko ruffling his own wet hair with the shampoo. Yahiko sensed that his father was staring at him; he looked up and grinned widely before continuing what he was doing.

"Yahiko? What are you doing here?"

"Taking a shower…"

Yusei mentally slapped himself _'Of course his going to take a shower!'_

Yusei sighed and dropped it, besides Yahiko often takes a shower with him during the mornings. Father and son washed their hair with the warm water and applied soap to their bodies.

"I can't wait to see Jacques again!" Yahiko randomly said, washing his body.

"Really? Last I remember you say that you cause a mischief with Jacques at the first day of school." Yusei said, Yahiko chuckled nervously at what Yusei said.

"It was boring during that day tou-san! Besides it's fun to throw a stink bomb to the girl's restroom!"

Yusei sighed, Yahiko may look like him but he didn't have his calm and patient attitude. Instead, Yahiko likes having fun in any way possible and is always hyper when it comes to things which can amuse him. Especially **dueling**.

'_Reminds me of Rua but a lot more active…' Yusei thought._

Yahiko opened the door to the shower room and snatched his towel from the towel holders and wipe off the remaining water from his body and then ruffling his hair with the towel.

"Be careful Yahiko, the floor's wet." He heard his father say from inside the shower room.

* * *

Minutes passed…

Yahiko was almost done in wearing his Duel Academy outfit when he was singing a song he himself made.

"I am the son of… Fudo Yuseeiiii…. The King of Riding Dueellss and Fuuudo Aaaakiii who is the Queen of Queens! Stardust Dragon and Black Rose Dragon! Those are my parent's Ace cards! While mine is—"

"Yahiko! Your father's going to drive you to school!" His mother broke his rhythm and he growled.

"COMING." As he put on the standard school blue jacket in Duel Academy and grabbing his backpack along his way out of the door, he paused. Turning around quickly, he opened his wardrobe and saw a small card safe. Typing his secret code, the box opened and it revealed the card hidden inside…

"**Black Star Dragon** I almost forgot about ya buddy!" He said apologetically, scratching the back of his head.

"You almost did!" Black Star Dragon's spirit grumbled, appearing infront of Yahiko.

"Come on, this is just the first time I almost forgot to bring you with me!"

"Correction: This is the 3rd time." Black Star crossed his dark grey arms.

Yahiko just rolled his eyes and slipped the Synchro Monster card in his deck container located at the right side of his belt. Black Star's spirit disappeared out of sight then.

"HEY!" growled Black Star Dragon inside the deck container when Yahiko did that.

"You can skip the lecturing Black Star! We have school to attend to!"

"Don't you mean your 'school'?" The dragon responded.

Yahiko grumbled in response and muttering "Stupid dragon…" to which Black Star growled.

When Yahiko went downstairs, he saw Yusei with his usual outfit waiting for him near the front door.

Afterwards, Aki walked by, carrying a steel lunchbox and some money.

"Here's your lunch and allowance." She said as she handed them to Yahiko. Yahiko stuffed the money to his pockets and looked up at his mother.

"Yahiko, I don't want to be called in the principal's office for throwing a stink bomb in the girl's restroom okay? Be careful and—"

"Avoid fighting, I know kaa-san!" Yahiko interrupted, Aki smiled and embraced him, kissing his cheeks multiple times.

"Kaa-san!" Yahiko exclaimed in embarrassment "I'm too old for receiving goodbye kisses!"

Yusei couldn't help but chuckle at his son's statement.

"Goodbye my little baby…" Aki teased the dark-haired boy.

"KAA-SAN!" Yahiko growled in irritation.

Aki giggled and stood up, facing her husband.

Wordlessly, Yusei pulled her to him to which Aki yelped in surprise before planting a sweet kiss to her lips.

"I'm going outside…" Yahiko grumbled as he stepped out of the house.

The two pulled out while Aki was breathing for air.

"Wow…." was all that came out from her lips.

"Bye." Yusei said as he gave one final kiss to her forehead before he left the house.

"Tou-san! Hurry up!" Yahiko shouted from outside.

Mounting his D-wheel, he passed one red helmet to Yahiko which his son wore and they pressed the button at the side of their helmets, the visor drop down and their ready to go.

Aki watched from the doorway and saw them sped off away from her sight. Waving her hand goodbye at the two boys who were most precious to her. Yusei and Yahiko…

With a sigh she went back inside the house, closing the door behind her. She just hoped that Yahiko wouldn't do mischief a favor again.

* * *

**Neo Domino City Duel Academy**

Yusei pulled out the brakes of his D-wheel as it came to a full-stop at the entrance of the school.

"See ya tou-san!" Yahiko was about to run when Yusei pulled him closer by grabbing his right arm, Yahiko was surprised but when he realized Yusei's arms around him, he softened up.

"Goodbye." Yusei muttered at his son's left ear.

"I know." Yahiko whispered, Yusei pulled out and placed his right hand on top of Yahiko's hair, the hair Yahiko inherited from him.

"It's time to show the school once again how the Fudos do things when it comes to dueling!" Yahiko said enthusiastically, forming his hand into a fist and raised it up at the sky.

"I doubt that…" Yusei's eyes widened at that voice, he looked at their left to see the Atlas boys.

Jack Atlas and his son Jacques Atlas

"Jacques!"Yahiko cried out in joy when he saw one of his best friends, the other one being Kuhaku and Kira(Kiryu and Misty's son)

"It's good to see you again Yahiko!" Jacques said as the two gave each other a high five.

The grown-ups decided to dismount their D-wheels for a short moment at the entrance and walked until they were a few inches away.

"Crow said he'll be coming to bring Kuhaku to school." Yusei said to the blonde.

"Really?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"YOHOO!" Crow called out from afar, the four boys looked to see Crow with his crimson-haired daughter, Kuhaku dismounting the Black Bird.

"Hi there boys!" Kuhaku called out her two 'boyfriends', waving a hand at them while running towards the four.

"Hey there Kuhaku!" Yahiko said with his usual cheerfulness, Jacques frowned at the sight of the crimson-haired.

"Oh… Kuhaku…" He merely blurted out which made Kuhaku frowned at the Atlas kid.

"Thanks for the greetings **prince**." She said sarcastically which made Jacques twitched in annoyance.

"I'm not a prince!" He retorted, Kuhaku was always teasing him, calling him a prince once she knew Jack was the **former** king. The three adults looked at their argument when Yahiko came in between them.

"Okay you two stop there before you guys would get on each other's throats." Yahiko said. Kuhaku only scoffed.

"The **prince **here wouldn't even try to harm a girl." She mocked the blonde kid again.

"You want me to make an exception?" Jacques snapped, glaring at the crimson-haired girl.

Yusei sighed and muttered softly "So much like their fathers…"

Unfortunately Jack and Crow heard him.

"Yeah and when young Yahiko would grow up; he wouldn't make the same mistake his old man **did** to his girlfriend." It was a snappy comeback brought to you by Crow the Bullet, the owner of the Blackbird Delivery services. **(A/N: Remember the 'incident' that happened in Chapter 7.)**

Jack decided to add insult to injury "And hopefully if that **did** happen he wouldn't get his ass kick by his girlfriend's father."

Yusei flinched at the two mockings given by his two friends.

Yahiko heard it and looked at his father curiously.

"Tou-san what is that **mistake **Uncle Jack and Uncle Crow were talking about?" Yusei's jaw dropped when Yahiko asked that.

Beside him, he could hear Jack and Crow snicker.

"I think I'm going to like this…" Crow snickered. Yusei gave him one of his rare glares.

Kuhaku and Jacques were too preoccupied with their daily argument that they didn't hear the school bell ring.

"We'll be late if you guys keep on arguing here!" Yahiko pointed at the two before turning at the three adults who were still teasing his father.

"Tou-san, Uncle Jack, Uncle Crow, JA NE! **(See you later)**" Yahiko said before running towards the main door of the school.

Kuhaku and Jacques saw Yahiko running and followed him but not before saying their goodbyes to the adults. The adults watched them leave.

"Well at least we had peace for the past years." Crow said; Jack and Yusei nodded.

"Ah, have we finally succeeded in our role as Signers? Yliaster is gone and the Dark Signers won't be coming back."Yusei said as he watched his son entering the main door.

"We all led a good life; the world doesn't need us anymore. We can finally live normally." Jack said.

They remained silent for awhile unaware that another D-wheel stopped behind them.

"Didn't know you guys will be here." A very familiar serious voice said, their eyes widened and looked behind them.

"Since when did you arrive here?" Crow pointed at the newcomer.

* * *

"So Jacques, thought of some new pranks?" Yahiko asked the young blonde, Jacques smirked. Even though he was the son of the egoistical duelist, Jacques didn't actually inherit much of his father's cold and blunt attitude.

"Yeah and guess what?"

"You wet your PJs?" Kuhaku sneered which isn't the reply Jacques was expecting.

"NO." Jacques growled in frustration as they walked nearer and nearer to their classrooms. He glared at her with those piercing violet Atlas eyes of his before looking at Yahiko again.

"We can bomb that stupid man's office with these!" Jacques pulled 5 small firecrackers from his side pockets. The stupid man he was referring to is none other than the Vice Principal, Rudolph Heitmann.

"You made those?" Yahiko's voice sounded like he was amazed.

Jacques beamed in pride "Yep, visited the net and followed the procedures but I improve mine."

"How about Uncle Jack and Auntie Carly?"

"They were none the wiser." Jacques smirked "We can throw these at Heitmann's. Hyuk hyuk hyuk…"

Yahiko grinned like an idiot while Kuhaku rolled her eyes. Jacques didn't pay attention to the girl.

"Recess time?" Yahiko asked, he saw it as a yes when Jacques nodded.

"YOSH!" Yahiko clenched his fist in excitement.

**To explain things: Yahiko is a year older than Jacques and Kuhaku, they are at the same grade but due to Yahiko's stubbornness to learn when he was a lot younger, he was forced to repeat 1****st**** grade because of frequently cutting classes and flunking most of his subjects much to Aki's horror.**

**

* * *

**

They were surprised when they were 5 minutes late when they arrived but fortunately, their adviser is yet to arrive.

Taking their seats, Yahiko at the middle while Jacques is behind him, Kuhaku's place was near the windows much to her amusement because she can feel the wind blowing to keep cool when the power's out.

The room was already cool because of the two air conditioners. The whole class was talking about random things while Jacques and Yahiko were locked in a conversation on how to bomb Heitmann's office.

"Didn't you notice one seat is still vacant?" Jacques asked while pointing at an empty seat at the right of Yahiko's chair.

Just then the door opened, the whole class became silent as Jacques, Yahiko and Kuhaku's mouth were wide opened.

"AUNTIE RUKA?" Yahiko pointed at the green long-haired grown-up.

Ruka giggled and looked at the whole class "Good morning, I'm Ms. Ruka Terasaki**(A/N: I got the last name from Ruka's Japanese voice actor's last name)** and I will be your class adviser during your grade 4 school year. You can just call me Ms. Ruka or simply teacher."

"Good morning Ms. Ruka!" The whole class said.

"I thought Aunt Ruka is a preschool teacher?" Jacques asked Yahiko, tapping his shoulders.

"Maybe they ordered her to teach at the grade school level?" Yahiko answered, Jacques couldn't think of any reason and just nodded.

"Could be…"

Just then a soft knock came from behind the door, the whole class were curious who might it be? Is it a late student?

Ruka opened the door and they saw her smile. The teacher went to the table and sat again.

"Class, I would want you to meet a newcomer this school year."

Newcomer? That explains the empty seat. The whole class thought.

Just then, a boy about the age of Yahiko stepped in. He was wearing a dark gray bandana and his hair… It looks somewhat familiar and those brown-red eyes…

"No. Way." Jacques muttered, completely shocked.

"Class I would want you to meet Kenji Marquez."

Marquez, there is only one man whom Yahiko knows that name belongs to.

The Dragon Emperor, Yusei's rival, **his** father's rival whose always giving him a hard time and now, this boy looks very similar to him. It was his son. Key and Ymira's son, Kenji…

'_This school year's going to be interesting.' _Yahiko smiled as he looked at Kenji.

"Looks like competition's going to be exciting." Yahiko said to Jacques.

* * *

**And this is where the chapter ends!**

**How was the first chapter? Like it? REVIEW! You weren't satisfied? well, just give me your thoughts about the chapter!**

**Reviews means alot to me!**

**Spoiler for the next chapter:**

**Yahiko confronts Kenji. Will they share a rivalry much like their father's did? Will Jacques and Yahiko succeed in their planned mischief? FOUND OUT MORE!  
**


	3. Synchro Shokan! Black Star Dragon!

**Chapter 2- SYNCHRO SHOKAN! BLACK STAR DRAGON!**

**Yahiko: Hi! Yahiko speaking! Kenji's absent today because he's…**

**Kenji's voice can be heard from inside a wardrobe locked in chains.**

**Kenji: LET ME OUT!**

**Yahiko: Yugioh 5D's doesn't belong to kenji1104 but me, and his other OCs belongs to him!**

**

* * *

**

Japanese words used:

Baka- idiot

Yosh- Alright

Sugoi- Amazing

Shokan- Summon **(Sorry but Synchro Shokan sounds more cooler than Synchro Summon)**

ENJOY!

**

* * *

**

"Exciting?"Jacques raised his eyebrows in confusion of what Yahiko told him.

Yahiko is one of the best duelists in school; his level of dueling can surpass even the high school students. Of course that is because of the Fudo blood that's rushing in his veins. He is a genius when it comes to duels like his father but sadly, he maybe a genius but his laziness is hindering him from getting the top student rank in his batch. He just loves dueling but not studying.

"Yep, everyone knows I'm one of the best this academy has to offer." Yahiko said in a boastful tone which made Jacques frown.

"Hey, I almost beat you last time."

"ALMOST Jacques…. Almost…" Yahiko grinned at the blonde.

Jacques crossed his arms and glared at Yahiko while Yahiko grinned at him.

"Kenji-kun please introduce yourself." The two looked at the platform to look at Kenji.

"I'm Kenji Marquez, son of Key Marquez the Dragon Emperor. Nice meeting all of you." He said with a dismissive tone, something he somewhat inherited from Key.

"Sugoi! (Amazing) He's as cool as his dad!" One of their male classmates said, many agreed while Yahiko, Kuhaku and Jacques were confused, how did that became cool?

"He's so dreamy!" One of the girls squealed.

Kenji just rolled his eyes and looked at Ruka.

"Ruka-sensei, where can I sit?" He asked.

"Oh right, you can sit right beside Yahiko-kun." Ruka said sweetly at the newcomer.

"Arigatou." He bowed in respect before moving himself towards the vacant chair.

Yahiko saw the serious face Kenji was giving him and fixed his gaze with a stern face, the stern face Yusei has. Kenji paused and looked at Yahiko with his serious gaze at him.

Then the class started whispering something about an upcoming rivalry or exchanging of heated words.

Then Kenji hmp'ed in a rather soft way and fix a small smile to Yahiko

"I have wanted to meet you Fudo Yahiko, it's nice that one of my classmates is the son of the King of the world of Riding Duels."

Yahiko himself was surprised, he was actually expecting an insult or a taunt coming from the son of his father's rival.

Ruka smiled before opening her notebook.

Yahiko was still speechless and Kenji took this as an opportunity to sit down, setting his backpack down.

"Now we have a new classmate who's the son of the Dragon Emperor!" Yahiko and Kenji heard one of their female classmates said infront of them.

Jacques saw Kenji gave the girl a glare and concluded he doesn't like that kind of attention. The girl quickly looked away in fear when Kenji continually glared at her.

Ruka was busy in discussing about the role of being a class officer but Yahiko wasn't listening, he was staring to his right, staring at Kenji.

'_I want to know more about him….' _Yahiko thought, he was taking a guess on how he duels. He seemed pretty strong for him.

Then Kenji shifted his eyes to the eye corner of his eye sockets to look at Yahiko.

"What are you staring at?" He sternly asked.

Yahiko gulped but managed to keep his composure and led out his trademark grin.

"Duel later?"

"And why would I duel you?" Kenji responded quickly.

"Well, to know you better." Yahiko dumbly said making Kenji scoff.

Kenji then turned his head left to look at Yahiko straight to the eyes. Brown-red eyes piercing his cobalt-blue pair. Then from out of nowhere, Kenji smirked slightly.

"Actually, I also want to duel you. Meet me later at recess time, in the soccer field." Kenji honestly said before looking away to listen to Ruka.

Jacques who was hearing the whole situation couldn't help but smile _'Yahiko's trying to make him join us….'_

"Why not in lunch time?" Yahiko curiously asked, Jacques slapped his own forehead.

"You should know that first-day of classes are half-days… And what's the big deal bringing a lunch box?" Jacques pointed at the steel lunchbox.

"Kaa-san won't be home when I go home so she cooked my lunch and I'll just use the microwave to heat it." Yahiko said with a _ look "Kaa-san usually spends her time working at our flower shop…." He added.

"Well I guess Atlas here explained it." Kenji looked at Jacques before looking at Yahiko once more.

"Don't forget we'll bomb Heitmann's office!" Jacques whispered at Yahiko's left ear.

"I know, after the duel then?"

"Yosh!" Jacques pounded his right fist at Yahiko's back.

Kuhaku was still curious at Kenji; he seemed so mysterious for her. She couldn't stop the thought that Kenji enrolled here, last she heard about him was when Crow was talking about Key with Jack and they mentioned a 'Kenji'.

"The nomination for class president is now underway." Ruka announced when Kuhaku raised her hand.

"Yes Kuhaku?"

"Ruka-sensei, I nominate Kenji Marquez as class president." All of them gasped, she nominated him? Even Kenji was surprised at Kuhaku.

Then before Ruka can speak, Yahiko raised his hand.

"Yes Yahiko-kun?"

"I nominate Kuhaku Hogan as class president!" Yahiko said with a loud voice, during their 3rd grade, Kuhaku was their class president. Kuhaku gritted her teeth and gave Yahiko an 'I'm going to kill you' look. Damn Yahiko for ruining her plans. So much for wanting to avoid being president…

She rested her chin with her right hand and elbow on the table.

"I don't even want to be class president again…"She mumbled.

Much to her joy, she nor Kenji were elected instead it was a girl named Hika. She saw Kenji sighed in relief before giving her a cold look.

Back to Yahiko's seat

'_I sense something strong in his deck Yahiko.'_ Black Star Dragon whispered through Yahiko's mind.

'_What is it?' _Yahiko asked.

'_I'm not entirely sure but be ready, I have a feeling Kenji's deck would be your hardest duel yet…'_

'_Thanks for the warning Black Star….' _Yahiko thanked his dragon before Black Star's presence vanished.

"It's a dragon right?" Yahiko asked making Kenji looked at him, knowing the question was directed to him.

Kenji replied with only a nod.

'_Yet I couldn't stop thinking what card it might be…'_ Yahiko thought, Kenji himself proved that it was a dragon. He thought of several dragon cards like Tyrant Dragon, Victory Dragon, Tri-Horned Dragon and Felgrand Dragon. He even laughed mentally when Petite Dragon came to his mind.

'_You should be thinking about your strategies Yahiko not the card.' _Black Star Dragon said, his spirit appearing behind the raven-haired boy.

Ruka with her power to see duel spirits saw Black Star Dragon talking to Yahiko and gave Yahiko the 'look'.

Yahiko saw this and gulped, the look means don't ever talk to your monsters during class hours, Yahiko always asks Black Star Dragon to look at his classmate's answers during quizzes, seatworks and tests. Its good Ruka didn't even tell this to Aki and Yusei because she knew Aki would get really mad at her favorite nephew.

'_Oops looks like I have to disappear.' _With those words, Black Star Dragon vanished once again.

Ruka's eyes softened and returned her attention back to the blackboard while Yahiko sighed.

"It's so dull and boring…." He said to Jacques but his jaw dropped when he saw the young Atlas boy sleeping on his armchair.

'_Maybe he didn't have a cup of coffee…' _Black Star cackled at Yahiko's mind, Yahiko laughed a little in response.

'_Baka (idiot) Uncle Jack wouldn't even let him drink coffee, saying his not at the right age.' _Yahiko replied.

Black Star snorted in response.

* * *

After some torturing minutes have passed…

The school bell rang; Jacques freaked out and woke up shouting.

"WHO? WHAT? WHERE?"

"The school bell just rang you dolt." Yahiko laughed, Kenji only hmp'ed right beside him.

"Okay, recess time!" Ruka gently smiled at her students and went out.

Yahiko turned to look at Kenji.

"8:50 okay?"

Kenji nodded and stood up then he saw Kuhaku walking towards Yahiko and Jacques.

"Nice try in making me class president." His voice was mixed with sarcasm before he went out of the classroom; Kuhaku looked like she got hit real hard form Kenji's statement.

"You okay?" came Jacques' concerned voice, Kuhaku looked at him and nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine…" Kuhaku could feel her face warm.

Yahiko looked back and forth at Jacques and Kuhaku before he spoke up.

"YOSH JACQUES! TIME TO EXECUTE BOMB HEITMANN'S OFFICE!"

"Yeah!" And the two ran outside the room, leaving Kuhaku with a funny expression about her friend's plans.

* * *

School corridors…

Yahiko peeked to the corridors where Heitmann's office was located and was relieved no one was there.

Jacques was stopping his laugh as he held onto three firecrackers.

"Coast is clear…" Yahiko smirked before getting out from their hiding place and ran infront of Heitmann's office. The Atlas child soon followed.

"In the count of three…" Jacques whispered, lighting the lighter he brought. An ember of fire came out and they set the timer of the firecrackers.

"One… Two… THREE!" They then threw the firecrackers inside the vice principal's office, it was silent at first then it started making sounds of small explosions. The two mischievous boys soon made a run for it laughing along the way.

"SUCCESS!" They both gave each other a high five while they ran towards the soccer field where Kenji was suppose to be waiting for Yahiko.

* * *

Soccer field…

After successfully running away and getting Yahiko's dark grey duel disk from his bag, they saw Kenji standing patiently at the middle of the field, his black dragon head shaped duel disk equipped on his left hand.

Yahiko put on his duel disk and stopped when he was several meters away from Kenji.

"You came…" Kenji said, Yahiko grinned.

"I wouldn't back out from a duel you know! That's how a Fudo is!" Yahiko said proudly.

"Then I would want to see how strong you are! GET READY!" Kenji pulled out his deck from the deck container strapped on his belt and put it in his duel disk.

Jacques was watching, meters away from the field.

"Finally done with your gag?" came Kuhaku's voice from behind, Jacques glance at her for awhile before he glued his eyes to watch the duel.

"This is a duel to be seen…" Jacques crossed his arms; Kuhaku chuckled and went beside Jacques.

"**DUEL!**" Kenji and Yahiko shouted in unison.

Kenji- 4000

Yahiko- 4000

"I'll go first! DRAW!" Yahiko said, drawing a card. He smiled and picked one card from his hand.

"I summon Black Star- Soldier in attack position!"

Black Star- Soldier

Type: Warrior Att: Dark Level: 4

Atk: 1700 Def: 1200

"I activate Black Star- Soldier's effect! When it was normal summoned successfully, I can choose one Black Star monster from my deck and add it to my hand."

Yahiko picked up his deck and chose a certain card.

"I choose the tuner monster Black Star- Synchron! Next I set two cards face down and end my turn!"

**Kenji's turn**

Kenji wasn't impressed and drew one card from his deck.

"I summon Golem Dragon in defense position then I set a card face down. Turn end."

**Yahiko's turn**

"Draw! I summon my Black Star- Synchron!"

Black Star- Synchron

Tuner

Type: Machine Att: Earth Level: 3

Atk: 500 Def: 1500

"Here it comes…" Jacques said, knowing Yahiko's strategy completely.

"Then I activate my tuner's effect! Once per turn, I can special summon a Black Star monster from my deck with a level of 1! Come out! Black Star- Beetle!"

Black Star- Beetle

Type: Insect Att: Wind Level:1

Atk: 100 Def: 300

Kenji was excited although he didn't show it.

"Black Star- Beetle's effect activates! When this card is special summoned by a card effect, I can draw one card!" Yahiko drew a card and looked at it. BAD DRAW.

Then Kenji raised up his hand "Trap card activate, Anti-Synchro Seal! During my opponent's main phase, while you have a tuner monster in your field, you cannot Synchro summon this turn."

Yahiko's eyes widened and gritted his teeth. His strategy didn't work.

"TURN END." He growled.

"Hey is that Fudo dueling?" One of the students said, seeing the duel from the window.

"It is!" Another one said "And the one he's dueling is… Wait… The kid looks familiar…"

Unknown to Kenji and Yahiko, many were already watching their duel, they were locked in deep combat, their focus is only between each other.

"Wow, look at them…" Kuhaku said, her eyes were wide open because of the students and teachers who were watching. Jacques didn't care and mumbled "What will you do now Yahiko?"

**Kenji's turn**

"Draw! I activate Graceful Charity! I draw 3 cards from my deck and discard two. Then I summon my Magna Drago in attack position!"

Magna Drago

Tuner

Level: 2 Att:Fire Type: Dragon

"I tune in my Golem Dragon with my Magna Drago! Dragons of old, hear my plea, fly to the battle field and aid me! Synchro Shokan! FLASH! SAMURAI DRAGON!"

A humanoid red dragon came out from the green rings wearing a red samurai armor and armed with a katana.

Samurai Dragon

Level: 6 Att: Fire Type: Dragon

Atk: 2400 Def: 1900

Effect: One tuner monster+ 1 or more non-dragon type tuner monster. If this card is successfully Synchro summoned draw two cards, if it is a dragon type, add the drawn card's attack power to this card's attack points then choose one of those cards to send them to the graveyard.

"What kind of monster is that?" Yahiko pointed at the monster, Kenji smirked and drew two cards because of Samurai Dragon's effect.

"I drew one Exploder Dragon but the other one is a magic card, so Samurai Dragon's attack rises up to 1000 points!"

Atk: 2400- 3400

"IKKE SAMURAI DRAGON! ATTACK HIS BLACK STAR- SYNCHRON WITH DRAGO SLASH!"

Yahiko smirked "Reverse Card open! Black Star- Guard Veil! When a Black Star Monster is about to be destroyed by battle, I can negate the attack and draw one card!"

Kenji smiled "Now that's what I want to see! I set one card face down, Turn end!"

"Samurai Dragon's attack point goes back to 2400…" Jacques said with an amused smile.

**Yahiko's turn**

"It's my move! DRAW!" Yahiko then grinned "Prepare to meet your defeat Kenji!"

The students knew what Yahiko was referring to….

Kenji smiled, this was the duelist he wanted to duel, all of the one he dueled in the Philippines were rather incompetent but Yahiko being the son of Yusei and Aki has talent.

"I tune in my Black Star- Beetle and my Black Star- Soldier with my Black Star- Synchron! Bonds of love and friendship will last throughout eternity; let the beacon of hope and goodness protect these bonds! SYNCHO SHOKAN…."

Kenji's smiled grew widely when a dark grey dragon that has some resemblance of Fudo Yusei and Fudo Aki's dragons, Stardust Dragon and Black Rose Dragon, the nose was shorter compared to Stardust's, his wings are more feathered like Black Rose's and his eyes were yellow, black stardust fell from its body as it soared through the sky before it went behind Yahiko.

"SOAR TO THE GALAXY MY FRIEND! **BLACK STAR DRAGON!**"

* * *

**Yahiko: And that marks my dragon's first ever synchro summon here!**

**Yahiko: So how was this chapter of my life? GOOD? REVIEWS WILL ALWAYS BE NICE! THANKS FOR READING!**

**Spoilers:**

**The battle rages on between Yahiko and Kenji! Who will win? And Yahiko and Jacques are in trouble?  
**


	4. First Day Troubles

**Chapter 3- First day troubles**

**Sounds of things getting broken was heard from outside the commentator's room.**

**Kuhaku: Anyone know what's happening there?**

**Kenji: HOW DARE YOU LOCK ME INSIDE THAT WARDROBE!**

**Jacques: Yugioh 5D's does not belong to kenji1104, WE belong to him.**

**

* * *

**

"Soar to the galaxy! My friend! BLACK STAR DRAGON!"

Black Star Dragon roared with the mixture of Stardust and Black Rose's roars and waved his wings at behind his back, sparkling black dust trailed whenever he moves.

Black Star Dragon

Atk: 2600 Def: 2200

Type: Dragon Attribute: DARK

"Fudo has this one." One high school student remarked, the ones who were beside nodded.

All of the people in school know when Yahiko successfully calls out Black Star Dragon it means Yahiko is through playing and will move for the kill. Yahiko grinned and clenched his left fist.

"I activate my trap card Black Star- Intimidating Roar! If I have Black Star Dragon on my field, I choose one of your monsters which is in attack position and switch it to defense position!"

Kenji looked confused "I don't get it, why switch Samurai Dragon to defense mode?" He mumbled.

"Then Black Star Dragon's attack is increased by 400 points until the end phase!"

Black Star Dragon

Atk: 2600-3000

"Here goes my merciless move Kenji! Black Star Dragon no koka hatsudo (Black Star Dragon's effect activates)! By removing from play one monster with a Black Star in its name, I can choose one monster in your field which is in defense position and switch it to attack position then here's the painful one! The selected monster's attack points goes down to 0 until the end phase!"

Kenji's eyes widened in shock "That effect is like Black Rose Dragon's!"

"I remove Black Star- Beetle! Go Black Star Dragon! Chains of Burden!"

Black glowing tentacles came out from Black Star's chest and constricted around Samurai Dragon's body.

Samurai Dragon tried to get out by moving his body but he wouldn't budge. (TENTACLE RAPED XD)

Atk: 2400-0

"He did it!" Kuhaku clapped her hands together.

Kenji couldn't believe his eyes; he was unaware of Yahiko's Black Star Dragon but he also feels excitement, excitement he didn't have for the past years.

'_I have never been so excited like this… It's just like how I and dad dueled seriously for the first time…'_

"If this attack goes through, Kenji will only have a thousand life points left, it would all be easy for Yahiko then." Jacques said, this combo of Yahiko was rarely countered or prevented.

"Black Star Dragon! Attack Samurai Dragon with Dark Nebula Beam!" Yahiko pointed the constricted Samurai Dragon.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Kenji fell to his knees on the soft grass in complete defeat. He's father had dwindled his life points to 0 for the 3__rd__ time. Key's duel disk deactivated and looked at his son, Kenji clenched his fists in frustration._

"_Not enough…." Kenji muttered._

"_Today's practice is enough Kenji, you did w—"_

"_There's no use in giving me fake compliments dad!" Kenji quickly stood up, his eyes burning with determination and anger._

_Ymira who was watching from the backdoor doorway looked at Key and Kenji with worried eyes._

_Kenji activated his duel disk once again, Key's eyes widened in surprised._

"_Kenji what are yo—"He was interrupted again._

"_DUEL ME SERIOUSLY DAD! USE DIVINE FLAME DRAGON! UNLEASH ITS POWER TO ME!"_

_Key froze on his spot._

"_Kenji-kun you're already tired! You should re—"_

_Key stretched out his left arm towards Ymira. It's a sign of not interfering. Ymira stayed on her spot, her hands together._

"_Key-kun…." The blonde whispered softly._

"_UNLEASH EVEN DIVINE GOD DRAGON DAD! USE YOUR SYNCHROS! DON'T EVEN HOLD BACK!"_

_Key's face turned to seriousness as he activated his duel disk once again._

"_Very well!" Key shouted as their decks shuffled._

"_DUEL!"_

_Kenji's life points were decreased to 0 when Key ordered a direct attack with Divine Flame Dragon, his and has nothing, his field is bare and in Key's field is Divine Flame Dragon and Red Eyes Black Dragon._

_Kenji was breathing for more air, this duel was the most intense yet, he never knew how strong his father is when he's serious yet much to Key's surprise he lasted for many turns._

_Kenji could see Key's feet walking towards him but didn't make an attempt to look at him. Key knelt down and patted Kenji's head._

"_You did well and I'm proud of you, I mean it." Key gave him one of his smiles, Kenji's eyes watered upon seeing his father's sincere smile, then two slender and caring arms embraced across his chest._

"_Mom…"_

"_Your father's right Kenji-kun… You did your best…" Ymira whispered, Kenji looked at his mother who looks much like Dark Magician Girl and hugged her deeply._

"_Thank you… Dad… Mom…" He said tearfully._

_

* * *

_

Black Star Dragon fired a black beam with purple lightning surrounding it towards the constricted Samurai Dragon, when Black Star fired the attack it made screeching sounds and the Academy grounds was reflecting from the brightness of Dark Nebula Beam.

"Reverse Carp open! Sakuretsu Armor!" Kenji waved his right hand as the face down card revealed itself.

"When one of my opponent's monster attacks, this card destroys the attacking monster! Say goodbye to your Black Star Dragon!"

"It's no use." Jacques said, Kuhaku nodded.

"You don't know Black Star Dragon's 2nd effect! By removing from play a Black Star monster from my graveyard, I can negate a card effect that destroys a card on the field!" Yahiko picked Black Star- Soldier from his graveyard.

"NANI? (What) Now it inherited Stardust Dragon's effect too?" Kenji exclaimed in shock.

"I remove from play Black Star- Soldier to negate Sakuretsu Armor! IKKE (Go) Black Star Dragon! BLACK HOLE PRISON!"

Black Star Dragon flapped both his wings with force towards the Sakuretsu Armor card with his black stardust, destroying the card.

Then the beam penetrated Samurai Dragon's body, exploding after it connected. Smoke covered the field, anyone watching couldn't see from the black smoke.

The smoke cleared with Yahiko grinning widely after his attack connected, Black Star Dragon withdrew the black glowing tentacles and returned them inside his chest and the hole closed up.

Kenji's LP- 4000- 1000

"TURN END!" Yahiko announced as if he was already the victor.

"Kenji already took massive damage from that attack." Jacques said, his eyes fixed on the field.

"And Yahiko's life points are unscathed." Kuhaku added.

Black Star Dragon's attack: 3000- 2600

**Kenji's turn**

"Ore no turn! (It's my turn)" Kenji drew a card and smiled slightly.

"Yahiko, you might have thought you won but you're wrong."

Yahiko grinned "How so?"

"You have Black Star Dragon, your ace is in your field and my life points are only 1000. I haven't shown you my ace monster yet."

Yahiko's eyes widened and so did the others who were watching.

"I thought Samurai Dragon was you're…"

"I might look like I'm in a disadvantage but…." Kenji's smirk grew "I will prove you wrong. I summon my Red Eyes Black Chick!"

A red egg appeared and a black baby dragon came out from it.

Red Eyes Black Chick

Level 1 ATT: Dark Type: Dragon

Atk: 800 Def: 500

All of them gasped, Red Eyes Black Chick? The baby form of the legendary…

"I activate Red Eyes Black Chick's effect! By sending this face-up card to the graveyard… I special summon…."

'_This is the power I sensed Yahiko! Red Eyes Black Dragon!' _Black Star Dragon said.

"COME OUT! RED EYES BLACK DRAGON!" Kenji raised the card with his right hand at the sky as the wind started responding then… The black dragon with those ferocious eyes appeared behind Kenji.

Red Eyes Black Dragon

Level 7 ATT: Dark Type: Dragon

Atk: 2400 Def: 2000

The black dragon roared at Black Star Dragon which in response, Black Star Dragon roared back with ferocity.

"Red Eyes Black Dragon! I thought your father has that card?" Yahiko asked, he was caught off guard, he wasn't expecting the legendary dragon to appear.

But all his worries were out when he pointed at Red Eyes.

"But its attack points are only 2400! Black Star Dragon has 2600!"

Kenji scoffed "Your right but don't underestimate Red Eyes! I activate Magic card, INFERNO FIRE BLAST! If I have a Red Eyes Black Dragon in my field, I can deal damage to your life points equal to its original attack points! You take 2400 points of damage!"

Red Eyes Black Dragon gathered up the dark red fire in his mouth, forming a huge ball and blasted it away towards Yahiko.

"AAAAAGGHHH!" Yahiko screamed, his life points decreasing drastically. Smoke covered his side of the field after the fire ball hit Yahiko directly.

Yahiko's LP: 4000- 1600

"YAHIKO!" Jacques and Kuhaku cried out in concern.

The smokes cleared with Yahiko still covering himself with his arms, the smoke trailing from his shoulders.

'_That really did some damage!' Yahiko said mentally._

"But Red Eyes Black dragon cannot attack this turn, I activate magic card, Pot of Greed, I can draw two cards from my deck. Then I set one card face down and turn end."

**Yahiko's turn**

'_In this turn, destroy that Red Eyes Black Dragon.' Said Black Star Dragon_

Yahiko drew a card and added it to his hands.

"Yahiko still has the advantage; he has Black Star Dragon who has more attack power than Red Eyes Black Dragon." Jacques pointed, sounding confident.

"You impressed me Kenji."

"Same goes to you…"

"But… Black Star Dragon! Attack Red Eyes Black Dragon with Dark Nebula Beam!" Yahiko pointed at Red Eyes Black Dragon.

Black Star Dragon flew in mid-air and charged up his black blast. He fired it; the same dark purple lightning was covering the blast.

"I ACTIVATE MY QUICK SPELL MAGIC CARD! The Induction of the Legendary Dragons! If I have either Blue Eyes White Dragon or Red Eyes Black Dragon or both. I can send them to the graveyard. Since I only have Red Eyes Black Dragon, I send him to the graveyard in order to special summon… RED EYED BLACK DRAGON KNIGHT!" Kenji took out the card from his deck.

A black armored knight wearing a helmet which was shaped as Red Eyes Black Dragon's head appeared wearing black plate armor, his eyes were glowing red behind the helmet and held onto his dark red longsword. He also wears a long crimson tattered cape around him.

Red Eyed Black Dragon Knight

Lvl 9 Att: DARK Type: Warrior

Atk: 2700 Def: 2400

This card cannot be normal summoned or special summoned. This card can only be special summoned with the effect of "The Induction of the Legendary Dragons". Once per turn, you can choose a dragon type from your hand and discard it and add its attack points to this card. When this card is destroyed, special summon Red Eyes Black Dragon from your graveyard.

"NANI?" Yahiko exclaimed, he ordered Black Star Dragon to cancel the attack and set one card face down.

"Turn end!"

**Kenji's turn**

Kenji drew a card and looked at Yahiko,

"Behold Yahiko! I activate Red Eyed Black Dragon Knight's effect! By discarding a dragon-type monster from my hand, its attack increases from the monster's attack points! I send my Masked Dragon which has the attack points of 1400! Its attack increases to 4100!"

Atk: 2700-4100

"Red Eyed Black Dragon Knight! Attack Black Star Dragon with the Infernal Sword!"

"If this attack hits, Yahiko will only have a hundred life points left!" Kuhaku said.

The black knight ran towards the magnificent dragon and slashed Black Star Dragon in the chest. The dragon roared in pain as it disappeared from the field.

"BLACK STAR DRAGON!" Yahiko cried out, he was shocked upon the sight of his ace card getting destroyed.

Yahiko's LP: 1600-100

Red Eyed Black Dragon Knight went back to his master's field. Kneeling down like a true knight.

"How's that Yahiko? Your Black Star Dragon's down and you only have 100 life points left."

Yahiko clenched his teeth; never did he see Black Star Dragon get cut down in front of his own eyes. He couldn't believe it, he only lost to Aki, Yusei and Jack when they were dueling with him but now…

"I end my turn."

**Yahiko's turn**

"I can't lose here…" Yahiko brushed his fingertips at the top card of his deck.

'_What are you afraid of Yahiko?" Black Star Dragon's voice said._

"He managed to destroy you Black Star!" Yahiko protested, hesitating to draw the top card.

He's hands were trembling, he gritted his teeth.

'_What are you hesitating for Yahiko? This isn't like you!' Black Star Dragon said in his mind._

"You don't understand Black Star! I never lost! I never lost with you in my field! How do you expect me to do a reversal here?" Yahiko yelled furiously.

'_Trust in the cards Yahiko… Like what your father told you.' Black Star Dragon replied with a calm tone._

"Tou-san…" Yahiko remembered what his father said to him….

"_Yahiko… If you're in danger in a duel, always know that your cards will always be there to guide you. Place your trust to them and you'll succeed, place your faith to them you will win." Yusei patted the head of a 7 year old Yahiko and smiled at him._

Yahiko looked towards Kenji, eyes full of determination and spirit once again.

"ORE NO…. TURN!" Yahiko drew the top card so intensely that it made a slashing sound. *I suggest playing the Yusei's theme OST

"Trap card activate! Call of the Haunted! I can special summon a monster from my graveyard in face up attack position! SOAR TO THE GALAXY ONCE AGAIN! BLACK STAR DRAGON!"

Black stardust formed in front of Yahiko, forming into the body of Black Star Dragon. It roared with all his might.

Black Star Dragon Atk: 2600 Def: 2200

"But Kenji's knight still has more attack power than Black Star Dragon!" Kuhaku said but Jacques smiled.

"Just wait and see…"

Kenji narrowed his eyes "Just what are you planning Yahiko?"

"I'M FUDO YAHIKO! SON OF FUDO YUSEI AND FUDO AKI! I WILL NOT LOSE IF I BELIEVE IN MY CARDS JUST LIKE WHAT MY TOU-SAN TOLD ME!" Yahiko yelled out so loud it can be heard throughout the school, the whole students cheered.

"IKKE BLACK STAR DRAGON ATTACK RED EYED BLACK DRAGON KNIGHT WITH DARK NEBULA BEAM!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY YAHIKO?" Kenji shouted in pure shock. "YOU'LL ONLY LOSE!"

"I'M NOT THE ONE LOSING! IT WOULD BE YOU! I ACTIVATE MY **BLACK STAR- POWER DROID'S** EFFECT FROM MY HAND! DURING THE BATTLE PHASE I CAN SEND THIS CARD TO THE GRAVEYARD TO DOUBLE THE ATTACK OF ONE OF MY BLACK STAR MONSTERS FROM MY FIELD!" Yahiko shouted, he sent the newly drawn to the graveyard.

Black Star Dragon

Atk: 2600- 5200

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Kenji exclaimed "An attack points of 5200?"

Black Star Dragon fired the beam for one final strike, as the beam was getting closer, Kenji's expression changed.

"Faith in your cards…" Kenji whispered before smiling. He got hit within the beam, decimating Red Eyed Black Dragon Knight and his life points…

Kenji's LP: 1000- 0

"WE HAVE A VICTOR!" One of the students shouted, all of them cheered for Yahiko's display.

Jacques and Kuhaku ran towards Yahiko.

"Guys!" Yahiko smiled at them, Black Star Dragon roared once again before vanishing.

'_Thank you pal…'_

'_You're welcome Yahiko…' Black Star Dragon replied._

"Nice miracle move Yahiko!" Kuhaku praised the raven-haired duelist, Jacques smiled.

"We thought you were a goner when Black Star Dragon was destroyed."

Yahiko looked at where Kenji is and surely he was walking towards him.

"I must admit, I thought I was going to win but your draw was the thing that saved you." Kenji said, putting his deck back to his deck container.

"It isn't just my draw it's because of my deck." Yahiko looked at his deck "If we have faith on each other, we will always win; there will always be a way."

Kenji made an acknowledging nod before bringing his right hand up. Yahiko's eyes widened but soon he smiled and shook hands with Kenji.

After that, Yahiko turned around to face his two childhood friends. Then his jaw dropped.

"WHY ARE THERE SO MANY PEOPLE WATCHING?" Yahiko pointed at the crowd.

"To watch the duel of course." Jacques replied.

Then the sound systems around the school campus started making sounds.

"FUDOOO YAHIIKOOO AND JACQUES ATLAAASS! REPORT TO MY OFFICE THIS INSTANT!"

"That voice sounds like…" Jacques looked up at the building.

"HEITMANN!" Yahiko shouted at the top of his lungs.

The two felt a shiver run down their spine as they knew they were in trouble. Their going to hear an earful from the person whom they hated most in the Academy. Vice Principal Rudolph Heitmann...

* * *

**I feel dumb writing the duels and the faith in the cards is so Yusei-ish. Anyway, review and leave a message!**

**Spoilers:**

**Yahiko and Jacques get's called in the principal's office and they are the prime suspect for bombing Heitmann's office. What will be the principal's verdict? Does Heitmann have enough evidence? How will their parents react? Especially Aki?  
**


	5. Adult Talk and the Fury of a Mother

**Chapter 4- Adult talk and the fury of a mother!**

**Kenji: You only won with luck by your side.**

**Yahiko: That's how we Fudos win! We have the epic slash draw move!**

**Kenji: The Epic what?**

**Yahiko: Nah! Yugioh 5D's doesn't belong to kenji1104 but we belong to him!**

**

* * *

****Note: Sorry for the lack of detail about the duel last**** chapter! I wasn't in my writer mode when I was writing it so it became like that.**

**ERROR ON THE LAST CHAPTER: When Heitmann yelled at the intercom, he said report to my office right? It should be "Report to the principal's office this instant!" Sorry for the error, it just came to me that Heitmann's office is a disaster XD.**

**WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE CURRENT AND UPCOMING EPISODES OF YGO 5D's!  
**

**

* * *

**

"Let me clear this up." Kenji spoke up when the whole crowd were looking at Yahiko and Jacques "You actually bombed that guy's office?"

Yahiko and Jacques looked at each other nervously.

"Well we did the whole school a favor; everyone hates that pitiful suck-up bastard." Jacques replied with a huff.

Kuhaku rolled her eyes "You really are Jack Atlas's son."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean is that your blunt and you can wash your mouth with soap while you're at it." Kuhaku sharply replied.

Jacques fell down to the grass in humiliation.

"**OWNED."** Yahiko snickered, the blonde kid glared at him.

Kenji looked at them before sighing "You guys should go now before you get into more trouble."

Jacques stood up and nodded at Kenji "Let's go Yahiko."

"I assure you people that there's nothing to worry about! We got this covered!" Yahiko said with charisma it made the students cheer more.

Kenji walked near Kuhaku with a contented look.

"I'm satisfied on the outcome of our duel."

"Well, that's our Yahiko, full of determination and wonders…" Kuhaku said without looking at spiky-haired duelist. "But full of mischief…" She added.

"BIG BROTHER!" A cute and young voice shouted from behind Kenji and Kuhaku.

* * *

"What will it be today Fudo-san? Hogan-san? Atlas-san and…." The waitress wasn't aware of the other man's identity.

"Call me Key." Key said, waving his left hand dismissively.

They were inside a diner where they usually eat during their work breaks.

Jack was the first to order "I want a cup of coffee and a ham and egg sandwich."

The waitress scribbled it on her notes before looking at Crow.

"Coffee and pancakes." Crow said before turning his attention back to Key who was sitting beside Yusei.

Yusei and Key looked at the waitress.

"A cup of hot cocoa and waffles." Yusei said.

"Cream of mushroom soup and bacon and eggs."

The waitress smiled at them and left the table.

The 4 adults resumed their talk. Crow began to speak up.

"Talk about surprises Key, you never told us you'll move here in this city!" Crow said with a grin.

Key led out a soft hmp'ed before drinking a cold glass of water. All of them noticed the man's baggy eyes; they knew he was up all night.

"You were awake all night huh?" Jack asked, Key nodded, putting down the glass on the table.

"We were busy adjusting and organizing the house, both I and Ymira didn't have sleep last night." Key scratched his hair.

Crow and Jack looked at each other before looking at Key again.

"Your kid really looks like you huh?" Crow questioned, Key sighed.

"Yeah looks like it." Key said with a deep sigh.

Key noticed Yusei was too silent and saw him staring outside the window.

"You're spacing out." Key snapped Yusei out of his deep thinking.

Yusei looked at the three "Sorry… I had a nightmare last night…"

Jack and Crow already know about that nightmare, Yusei frequently dreams about that incident.

"What nightmare?" Key asked with curiosity, raising his left eyebrow.

"It's about the Arc Cradle… When I encountered **him**…" Yusei has a hint of sympathy when he mentioned him.

"Yus, you shouldn't really worry about it, the world is safe once again. Don't worry." Crow said in an attempt to comfort his friend.

Key was getting more curious about that **incident **in the Arc Cradle; he wasn't there when his fellow Signers saved Neo Domino City from destruction.

"But what Aporia had shown us, isn't that what they were fighting for? Yliaster is fighting for the sake of the future."

"You're sounding like a hypocrite Yusei, you're the one who denied that will happen and now you're regretting it?" Jack said. Crow and even Yusei knew Jack was right. What ZONE showed to Yusei made him like this.

Their struggle against Aporia inside the Arc Cradle was one of the most dangerous duels Yusei had, they thought they were victorious when they defeated Team New World but right after a few days, the sky started shattering. They thought they won by defeating Lucciano, Placido and Jose in the WRGP. They were also shocked when Sherry was with Yliaster.

* * *

_Daedalus Bridge…_

"_My lady!" Mizoguchi cried out when he saw Sherry at the entrance to the Arc Cradle._

_All of them watched in pure shock, what is Sherry doing there?_

"_What does this mean Sherry? What were you doing inside that place?" Yusei asked loudly._

_Sherry closed her eyes and spoke up "If you're planning to enter the Arc Cradle then forget it. You will only end up getting killed."_

_Their eyes widened in shock. Sherry continued._

"_For I have seen the future, the source of Momentum must be destroyed or else the whole world will be consumed by its destructive power. The world will be plunged in total destruction, many will die. The Arc Cradle is to fall; the lives that will be wasted in Neo Domino City will just be a sacrifice, a sacrifice for a better future!"_

"_THAT'S BULLSHIT! DESTRUCTION DOESN'T CAUSE A BETTER FUTURE! IT WOULD ONLY LEAD TO MORE DESTRUCTION!" Yusei snapped out angrily._

"_Yusei…" Aki muttered in concern._

"_I'm going in there! I don't care if I die! I'm doing this for everyone!" Yusei was about to start his D-wheel when Jack and Crow blocked his way._

"_Don't even consider going in there Yusei!" Jack yelled._

_Yusei clenched his teeth "Get out of the way Jack! Crow!"_

"_You can't go there Yusei! It's far too risky! What if you die and you didn't accomplish anything? What will happen then?" Crow questioned._

"_URUSAI! (SHUT UP), I'm correcting the mistakes my father did 19 years ago! The reason I swore my life to protect this city is because of the old Momentum Incident!"_

_Yusei felt Aki's hand on his left shoulder and when he turned to face her, he was slapped by her._

_The sound of the slap echoed throughout the place._

"_You idiot…" Aki said in a bitter tone. Yusei's eyes were wide open, he slowly looked at her._

"_Don't always think you can do anything. Have you forgotten about us Yusei? Were your friends! We share a bond!"_

"_A-aki…."_

"_Don't think of going there alone! Friends don't leave each other! Were going in there together!"_

"_But… Please listen, I don't want you guys to die, I wanted all of you to leave this city. I don't want you getting involved! I would blame myself if something happened to all of you because of me!"_

"_YOUR BURDEN IS OUR BURDEN YUSEI!" Jack finally yelled._

"_You guys…" Yusei said, dumbfounded._

"_We'll go in together! AS FRIENDS!" Crow mounted his D-wheel._

_

* * *

_

"Your wife's slap really did the trick back then." Jack smirked, taking a sip of his coffee.

Yusei smiled at his life right now. He has a lovely and caring wife, a mischievous but kind son, a daughter who brings laughter and joy… It was all so perfect to him, he had never been so contented and fulfilled.

* * *

Shooting Rose Star…

Fudo Aki was looking outside the window and was staring at the sky. Asaki has just fallen asleep on her warm and comforting arms.

Aki stayed silent as she remembered there was once a destroyed city hanging from the shattered sky, she remembered how she was the one responsible for bringing back Yusei to his senses. Then she remembered when she paired up with Crow to duel Sherry and her double inside the Arc Cradle….

* * *

"_What is it that drives you Izayoi? What gives you motivation?" Sherry asked, she was on the verge of getting defeated._

"_He is the one who gives me the courage to fight! He is the one who gave me hope when I was about to waste my life for nothing!" Aki answered, her Black Rose Dragon roared behind her._

"_Yusei? Is your love for him really that strong?"_

_Crow looked back and forth to the two girls, he knew Aki has a thing for Yusei, both he and Jack knew about Aki's 'crush' on their raven-haired friend but never did he think it wasn't a crush. It was love._

"_I would do anything for his safety and wellness! I love him with my entire soul! Even if he doesn't return my feelings, I will always be at his side!"_

"_Aki you…." Crow mumbled._

"_That's why I'm doing this for him! BLACK ROSE DRAGON! ATTACK HER WITH BLACK ROSE FLARE!"_

_

* * *

_

Asaki stirred in her arms, she moved her head and rested it on Aki's bosom, snuggling comfortably.

"Sleep tight baby…" Aki said sweetly, kissing her daughter's forehead.

"O…O…" Asaki started talking in her sleep, Aki lowered her head down to her what she was about to say.

"O-oniisan…. Y-Yahiko-nii (Big brother/ brother Yahiko)…." Asaki said in a cute tone that made Aki giggled.

"So cute…" Then her phone rang.

The ringing was so loud it woke Asaki up. Her sleep was interrupted she cried out loudly.

"WAAAAAAAHH!" The little girl cried out so loud.

Aki started to pat her back and sang a lullaby she used to sing to Yahiko.

"Ssshhh its okay, sleep… ~Lalalala lalalala…." Then Aki started humming "Hmmm hmmm hmmm…. Hmmmm Hm Hm Hm Hmmmm…."

Asaki's crying toned down for every sound she heard from her mother's voice, her eye was starting to shut again, Aki saw this and took the phone and answered it.

"Hello? This is Shooting Rose Star Flower shop, Fudo Aki speaking. How can I help you?"

"Ah Mrs. Fudo!"

Aki gasped at the voice _'Why is the principal calling me?' _She had a bad feeling about this, when the principal calls it usually means…

"Yes? Is there something wrong?"

"You see… Yahiko has been…"

Aki's expression changed into her horrifying rage look that Yahiko feared the most. Asaki sleepily giggled at her mother's face before dozing off again.

'_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW YAHIKO?' _Aki yelled mentally.

The principal was still speaking when Aki replied "I'll be there." Then she hung up.

She picked up her keys and changed the shop sign from 'Welcome!' to 'We're sorry but were close!' sign, she locked the doors and got inside the family car that was parked outside her flower shop, she sat down with Asaki on her lap, she put on her seat belt both to her and Asaki.

* * *

"Speaking of wife how's your married life?" Crow asked, cutting some pieces of his pancakes and ate some.

Key sighed "Having Ymira as a wife can be bothersome…."

"How so?" Yusei asked with curiosity.

"Whenever we go to a mall, she usually spends **MOST **and I mean **MOST **of her time window shopping and if she really likes something, she would plead and urged me to buy it no matter how expensive it was. My wallet's getting killed each passing week." Key shivered from the thought, taking a spoonful of soup.

"Shira's worse than yours…" Crow said making everyone look at him "She uses our credit card without my knowledge and by the time our bill comes your gonna faint of the things she bought and how **expensive **they were."

Jack smirked "Well that's how women are, me and Yusei are luc—"

"Actually…" Yusei spoke up "Aki hates shopping but here's what's confusing. She hates shopping but when she really likes something she would actually force me to buy it no matter how expensive it was. She always targets my conscience saying she rarely buys something, if you even dared to object she would really give you a beating." Yusei really trembled from the bad memory when they both argued whether to buy it or not to which Yusei told her it was only a useless bag but in the end, he got a bruised cheek from Aki's fist. He had never seen her so terrifying then.

"WHOA!" Crow, Jack and Key exclaimed in shock.

"Who would have thought your wife's that frightening? My first expression to her when she was still your girlfriend is that she was a calm and nice woman but now…. I should be thinking I'm more luckier with Ymira's shopping."

Crow nodded in agreement with him, just imagining Aki's rage can send a shiver.

"It's more terrible if she has her psychic powers." Jack noted making Yusei freeze in his seat.

Now **THAT** is something Yusei wouldn't like when they are having an argument. If she has her psychic powers, Yusei remembered the first time he dueled against her, he was literally tentacle raped by Aki's powers, and he couldn't help the shiver he was feeling. Just thinking about it made him like this. But thankfully, Aki doesn't have her psychic powers anymore much to her own happiness.

"Don't even make me remember that incident during the Fortune Cup Jack."

Jack smirked, Crow grinned widely while Key was still wondering about what happened to his fellow Signer's lives when he wasn't around.

"I'm going back home. I need some sleep." Key stood up from his chair and yawned.

"You're not finishing your food?" Yusei asked, Key shook his head.

"Nope." Key took some money from his wallet and placed in on the table. "Bill's on me." Before swiftly leaving the diner.

Then Yusei's phone rang causing Jack and Crow to look at him.

Yusei picked it up from his pocket and placed his cellphone on his right ear.

"Aki? What made you call?" He asked calmly before his wife's loud voice boomed out forcing Yusei to remove the phone from his ear.

Jack and Crow continued staring at him with confusion.

"Yes. No. I'm in the diner eating with..." Yusei paused when Aki interrupted him, his eyes widened in surprise "HE WHAT? ALONG WITH JACQUES?" He said loudly.

This caught Jack's attention "Yusei! What happened?" but Yusei didn't mind him.

"I'm sorry, I was just shock… Yes Jack is with me." Yusei continued his conversation with Aki.

"Oi…." Jack grumbled, not wanting to be ignored.

"Okay, I'll be seeing you there." Yusei hung up and sighed. He looked up at Jack.

"Yahiko and Jacques were called at the principal's office for bombing Heitmann's office."

"BOMBED?" Jack and Crow exclaimed as they stood up from their chair in an instant; Jack was evidently fuming while Yusei has a tired expression. He just sighed.

Today has been so eventful and now Yahiko added another one for causing mischief in school again. Yusei felt like he's going to have an headache but inside his heart, he's going to pity his son, Aki rarely gets angry but if she gets angry, it will be the end of the world for you.

* * *

"HOW DARE YOU BOMB MY OFFICE YOU TWO DELINQUENTS!" Heitmann yelled at Yahiko and Jacques who were sitting at the seats in front of the principal's table. Jacques wasn't paying attention and had right hand at his chin; his elbow is standing on the armrest.

"Are you even sure we were the ones who bombed your office?" Yahiko raised a questioning brow, this made Heitmann more furious.

"DAMN RIGHT I AM!" The vice principal roared.

"Do you even have evidences that were the ones who did it?" Jacques questioned making Heitmann getting more angry.

The principal stopped him from lashing out. "The children are right Heitmann, you showed them no evidence yet."

A knock came from the door.

"Come in." The principal said, the door opened and revealed…

"KAA-SAN?" Yahiko exclaimed in horror when he saw his mother glaring daggers at him.

Jacques' jaw dropped "Aunt Aki?"

Aki also narrowed her eyes towards Jacques, the two boys shivered from the frightening glare Aki was giving them.

"AH! The QUEEN OF QUEENS!" Rudolph exclaimed happily upon seeing the student who was a legend in Neo Domino Duel Academy.

Aki then glared at Rudolph, Heitmann might have liked Aki during her years in the school but Aki also despises the Vice Principal.

Asaki was beside her mother, tugging on her mother's red coat (Yes, she was still wearing her usual outfit) and had her fingers on her left hand inside her mouth.

Then Aki carried Asaki into her arms and took steps nearer to the stop where the men are. For every step Aki took it was almost an inch of their life fading away, the two troublemakers then swallowed nervously, fearing for their lives.

After some brief explaining from the principal…

"How can you even accuse us when you don't have evidence **HEITMANN?**" Yahiko said with a disrespectful tone.

Rudolph stood up from his seat violently and pointed at the 10 year old.

"YOU NO GOOD—"

"Heitmann calm down." Yahiko said with sarcasm, Jacques chuckled.

"It's VICE PRINCIPAL FOR YOU!"

"Yeah whatever…." Jacques waved his right hand dismissively.

Rudolph was almost in the brink of snapping, these kids are always giving him a shitload of stress each school day! Sure he fears the kids' parents but he absolutely gloats at them bastards.

"What the children said was true, do you even have witnesses or evidence that they were the ones?" The principal raised a brow; Aki looked at Heitmann with another questioning glare.

"I uhh… It's just my…"

"Then there's nothing to talk about here is there?" Aki said, she put down Asaki to the floor and pinched Yahiko and Jacques by the ear. The two yelped in pain.

"Yes Mrs. Fudo, I thank you for having the time to come here and see this… mess." The principal eyed Heitmann. Aki gave him a smile before it turned into a frown when she looked at her son and her nephew, the two grinned nervously at her.

"Besides, I needed to **talk** to these two boys." She then dragged Yahiko and Jacques by the ears.

"OW OW OW OW OW!" Then the door slammed behind them.

"YOUR JUST LETTING THEM GO? AFTER WHAT THOSE BASTARDS DID?"

"Rudolph, don't let your hatred against overcome you, what they said was true, even though they did it you don't have enough evidence to prove that they were guilty of bombing your office."

Rudolph clenched his fists and angrily stomped his way out of the office.

"You two are in a world of trouble." Aki said bitterly, starting the engine of the car, Yahiko and Jacques were ordered to seat at the back while Asaki was sitting on Aki's lap.

Yahiko and Jacques glanced at each other nervously and chuckled nervously.

"Yes, Jacques is with us right now." Aki was speaking to someone at the phone "You're coming over? Okay." She then hung up and placed her phone at the vacant seat.

Jacques was already trembling; he knew who Aki was speaking to. They are really in a world of trouble. They will be hearing not only from a furious Aki but also from Jack Atlas…

* * *

**Sorry but this chapter looks like a filler, please review and enjoy reading!**

**WATCH OUT FOR MORE!**

**SPOILERS:**

**Another one of the 2nd generation will be introduced!  
**


	6. The Dire Consequences

**Chapter 5- The Dire Consequences…**

**Yahiko: Uhurm… This news came in recently and has been causing a lot of buzz in the net recently… Mostly to Yugioh fans…**

**Kenji: Yes, there has been news that finally confirms that there IS a 4****th**** series of Yugioh. I thought your dad's anime, Yugioh 5D's would be last?**

**Yahiko: I don't know…**

**Kenji: Sheesh, the main protagonist looks like a total douchebag…**

**Yahiko: Watch your language Kenji, oh wait, the disclaimer!**

**Kenji: Okay okay… Yugioh 5D's does not belong to kenji1104 but we belong to him! I WAS EXPECITNG 5D's TO BE LONGER!**

**Yahiko: The new guy's hair has some resemblance of Tou-san and mine…**

**

* * *

**

Believe Yahiko when he says that the whole ride back home was really awkward. Right after Aki spoke to Jack, Jacques was trembling nonstop, thinking of how the fury of his father might be, same goes to Yahiko, Aki can be really frightening when she gets angry, Yusei would eventually lecture him in a calm way to which Aki would say that Yahiko needs to learn some discipline the **HARD **way.

Having a mother who was once cold and hostile to the people can be scary, she can still use that cold and angry personality, heck even his father fears Aki when she gets angry. It would be the end of the world for you….

The whole ride was silent, with Aki driving with a frustrated look, the boys didn't make any noise and kept their mouths shut, Asaki was the only one speaking, pointing at shiny and attractive places or things in the city.

"Kaiba Dome! Kaiba Dome!" Asaki pointed out cheerfully, pointing the place where the Fortune Cup occurred, Aki couldn't help but look at where her daughter was pointing. She smiled at her; she could not resist smiling when her daughter acts cutely. She immediately forgot the two scared boys at the back.

That was the place where she first met her husband, Yusei, although she scorned him back then, it was that place and fateful event where Yusei made her realize herself and it was there when she felt a strange feeling towards him.

Aki's eyes softened as she remembered the memory…

* * *

"_You need to think on your own!"_

"_I don't care. Divine will think for me…"_

"_Don't run away from it Izayoi!" Yusei called out, Aki kept looking away from him._

"_I have to. I can't do anything."_

"_Yes you can! The person who rejects that pleasure is still inside you!"_

_Aki's mind argued if what Yusei told her was true or not._

"_You can still save yourself!" Yusei added, trying all his best to convince her._

"_All I can do is feel your pain… Your suffering." She put on the mask she once wore as the Black Rose Witch._

_People started calling her a Witch, telling her to just leave, go away or die. She ignored them but the pain of rejection still dwells within._

_Then her Black Rose Dragon and Yusei's Stardust Dragon clashed once again. When they did, her psychic powers resonated with the wind, the violent wind lashed out to Yusei and the spectators like whips. Yusei was already injured from the assault Rose Tentacle delivered to him._

"_It hurts doesn't it?" Yusei asked as their marks throbbed in pain. Aki glared at him behind the mask._

"_The time for you to change has come."_

_Aki groaned in anger when she looked at him, he was holding his gloved left arm, he was also in pain from the mark._

"_Your pleasure for destruction, which has tormented you all time…." Yusei groaned_

"_Don't leave your thinking to others! Think for yourself!"_

"_As long as Divine shows me the way and loves me…."_

"_No! You have to love yourself!"_

_As she unleashed all her fury her powers reacted and caused violent winds once more, destroying the stadium…_

"_I'll catch anything you dish out! Vent all your sorrow!" Yusei ordered his Stardust Dragon "VICTIM SANCTUARY!" His words…. Made her realize who she was although not fully but she was one-step closer in being the true person inside her._

"_Then why are you crying?"_

"_Help… Me…."_

_

* * *

_

"Okaa-san, car stop in middle of the road…" Asaki said, looking at her curiously with her cute amber brown eyes. Aki snapped out of her thought and she was indeed in the middle of the road. She forgot she was driving and she stopped the car when she recalled the memory.

She then heard numerous honking sounds coming from different cars and shouts from many people, complaining to get moving. She quickly complied and drove, sighing of her stupidity in daydreaming.

But one thing worried her…It isn't about Yahiko or Asaki…It's about Yusei.

'_He's been having nightmares almost every night. He never even wants to tell about those nightmares he's been having.'_

_

* * *

_

Kuhaku Hogan stared at the cheerful girl who ran towards them, she looks like a year younger than her and Jacques, around 8-9 years old, and she has yellow blonde long hair that length up to her elbows, her facial features shares someone she knew then she was and yes she looks like….

"Who are you?" Kuhaku asked him, pointing at the blonde girl who was beside Kenji.

"Oh her?" Kenji eyed the girl "She's my little sister, much of a brat though." The girl frowned at him.

"Then that means…."

"Yep! Hi, I'm Tasha!"

Kenji rolled his eyes "We call her by that nickname but her full name is—"he was interrupted by his sister.

"Natasha Marquez! Daughter of Key and Ymira! Please to meet you!" She stretched out her right hand. Gesturing a handshake

Kuhaku smiled and returned the gesture "Same goes to you; I'm Kuhaku Hogan, daughter of Crow and Shira Hogan."

'_I knew it; she inherited her mother's appearance just as how Kenji got his from his father.'_

"Talk about genes…" Kuhaku said, Tasha smiled while Kenji frowned.

She wondered how their parents even got along together, her father once said that Key was serious and distant and Ymira's a cheerful and jolly one but he said they both share a common trait: they love having fun.

"I was watching the duel." Tasha said, Kenji sighed.

"Why didn't I spot you then?" her brother asked.

"Well it's because of the crowd! HELLO! Did you even notice how the whole campus watched your duel against Yahiko? There were many so I stayed at a branch of a tree."

Kenji's eyes narrowed "You're such a brat."

"Egoistical emo." Tasha countered making Kenji's glare grow.

Kuhaku looked back and forth at Kenji and Tasha who were looking at each other with intensity, Kenji was glaring at her with his brownish red eyes and Tasha was smiling mockingly at him with her green eyes.

"Sucks that you lost in your first duel in the Academy and of all people you were defeated by the son of our dad's rival. Way to make an impression." Tasha said mockingly.

"It was an honor dueling him, now I see why dad respects him." Kenji's eyes softened and grinned.

"Does your father respect our parents at all?" Kuhaku asked curiously making the two siblings look at her.

"Yes, he respects Yusei-san and Aki-san the most, them being the ones who can beat him and don't worry; he likes the company of his fellow Signers."

Kuhaku's eyes widened, he also know about the Signers?

"To answer the look on your face, yes; dad told me about it." Kenji said. Tasha nodded in agreement.

"So, is she your girlfriend?" Tasha asked out of nowhere.

Kenji and Kuhaku's face flushed red and their eyes widened; they quickly turned their heads to look at the blonde girl.

"WHAT?" They spat out in unison.

Tasha shrugged her shoulders, unaffected by the glares the two were giving her.

"Hey, I'm just saying." She said defensively.

Kenji and Kuhaku looked at each other with an awkward look before looking away. Kuhaku's cheeks still has a slight shade of red.

"It's so fun teasing you…" Tasha sighed earning another intense glare from her brother.

"Alright that's it were going home." Kenji growled, grabbing the back of Tasha's collar and dragged her with him. Tasha resisted but to no avail, she couldn't bring up much of a fight.

"Say to Yahiko and Jacques that I said 'Bye' to them." Kenji said without looking at Kuhaku.

Kuhaku just stared at the two siblings; Tasha was saying something about Kenji's short-temperedness while Kenji retorts, saying that she's annoying.

* * *

"What were you two thinking?" Asaki watched her mother barked out towards her brother and Jacques. She was sitting at one of the lounges in the living room while Jacques and Yahiko are on the sofa, looking down at the rug while being scolded by Aki.

Aki walked left and right, her glare at the two troublemakers.

Then the doorbell rang but it soon opened as if it was kicked by someone.

"WHERE IS HE?" A tough voice shouted from the doorway.

"Jack, calm down." Yusei said calmly, the occupants of the living room looked where the noise was coming from.

"No way in hell I'll calm down Yusei!" Jack snapped, Yusei sighed. They then heard the door close.

"I'm right here in the living room." Aki called out, they heard two footsteps coming. Making their way at the spacious living room, Jacques hid his head at the couch, not wanting to be seen by his father.

"OTOU-SAN! OJI-SAN!" Asaki called happily out at the two men who just came. Jack ignored the girl while Yusei looked at his cute daughter and smiled but it soon faded away when he met eyes with his wife.

Aki crossed her arms "If you're looking for the two, they are in front of you, hiding at the couch."

Yusei and Jack both looked at their left and sure enough they can see one of Yahiko's spikes from his inherited hair and a hint of Jacques blonde Atlas hair.

Jack's lips formed from a frown into an angry look, gritting his teeth while Yusei looked at them with stern look.

"Yahiko." Yusei called, he could hear Yahiko's gasp.

"Young man you better stand up or I'll make you!" Jack growled angrily, Jacques' shaking worsened.

The two troublemakers rose up form their hiding place, their hair became visible first until they showed their nervous faces.

"Uh…. Hi…" Yahiko started out nervously, sweat dropping from his head.

"You two better explain…. **NOW**." Jack said in a tone which means the two are really in danger.

* * *

They explained everything, the adults had their arms crossed, listening to their misadventures. They even told how Yahiko was almost defeated by Kenji but telling he won in the end, Yusei was happy for his son when he won; he knew it has something to do in having faith in the cards but he kept his stern gaze. However Jack and Aki didn't care much about the duel but demanded to know the details of their bombing of Heitmann's office.

"Come on, you guys have to admit you really hate that guy!" Yahiko said defensively.

"We just did the whole world a favor." Jacques added, not wanting to look at his father.

Jack couldn't control his temper anymore and barked out like he used to when he and Crow argues.

"A FAVOR? A FAVOR?" Jack barked out, stomping his way towards Jacques.

He firmly pinched Jacques' left air and looked at Aki and Yusei. Jacques yelped in pain.

"I'm going to talk to him about this at home." Jack said to the couple as he dragged Jacques by the ear and stomped his way outside the house.

Yahiko shivered from his godfather's rage and nervously look at his parents who were beside each other.

Before Aki can speak, Yusei started "Go to your room."

Yahiko nodded and ran upstairs, going towards his room. Aki looked at Yusei with a serious look.

"I know Aki but he's still a child."

"Children should be disciplined Yusei, he needs to think about his actions first."

"I know, I was also like that during my childhood but a bit less. Look dear, just imposed a punishment on him." Yusei sighed; Aki looked down at the ground and nodded shortly before going upstairs.

* * *

**5:07 pm…**

"So what happened?" Jacques said from the other line of their high-tech phone.

"What's worse than being grounded for two weeks? I can't even search the internet about some latest updates and I can't chat with you guys." Yahiko said, slumping at his blue bed, bringing up his left hand and put it on his forehead.

"So what happened to you?" Yahiko asked with curiosity.

"Dad lashed at me telling me to worry about the family name of Atlas and those Atlas pride mumbo-jumbo." Jacques groaned and he continued "I take it Aunt Aki was the one who punished you?"

"Yeah, as soon as you left, tou-san told me to go to my room and shortly after that; kaa-san entered my room and told me I'm grounded for two weeks without access to the TV and computer but dueling is still here so I still can have fun." Yahiko grinned, looking at Black Star Dragon's card.

"Well sucks to be you, dad only yelled at me and nothing else." Jacques laughed at the other line, Yahiko frowned.

"Lucky you… Anyway I have to hang up now even kaa-san limited me using the phone." Yahiko sighed.

"Okay, see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah." Yahiko said dismissively, pressing a button to hang up and let his head fall into the soft pillows.

Yahiko rested his head and looked up at the ceiling but his phone rang. Groaning in irritation, he picked up the phone with a question mark hologram on top of it.

"An unknown number…" He whispered, he answered it "Hello?"

"Hey." The voice seemed familiar…

"Kenji?" Yahiko said in disbelief.

"Yes it's me." He replied plainly.

"How'd you got my number?"

"I got it by looking at the students directory at the school, I figure out I'll call in case we might need help or challenge you to a duel." Kenji said from the other line, Yahiko heard him groan in irritation when he heard a voice of girl.

"TASHA! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" Kenji yelled making Yahiko pull out the phone from his right ear.

The next Yahiko heard was a voice of the girl which he thought was cute.

"Oh come on brother! Why won't you introduce me to the boy who defeated you?" Tasha said, snatching the phone away from Kenji.

"OI!"

"Hello? Is this Yahiko-kun?" She asked sweetly.

Yahiko blushed "Umm… Yes?" nobody ever called him Yahiko-kun before well except his Auntie Ruka but this girl's voice is cute.

"Don't get fooled by her voice Yahiko! She's an imp!" Kenji called out.

"Oh shut up brother! I need to talk to him!" Tasha replied.

"Yeah and just so you know I was talking to him before you even butted in my room!" Kenji yelled, Yahiko looked at the phone with a gobsmacked expression, that sure is a brother-sister relationship their sharing…

"Uhh… Is everything alright?" Yahiko asked.

"Maybe we can see each other tomorrow? Tasha said, why is she interested to him? Yahiko thought.

"I guess so…"

"Great! I'll meet you in your classroom then!" Tasha replied in delight before passing the phone back to her older brother.

Kenji sighed as he watched Tasha leave his room with a jolly expression.

"Wait, you have a sister?" Yahiko asked, dumbfounded.

Kenji groaned "If she's a year younger than me, yes. If she's a brat, yes."

"I don't think she's a brat, she has a cute voice though." Yahiko chuckled.

"Don't push your luck there Yahiko."

"Okay enough of that, what made you call?" Yahiko seriously asked, swallowing the lump in his throat.

He was met with silence at the other line; it took 5 seconds before he responded.

"Tell me, can you see spirits?"

"Yes, I do." Yahiko said seriously.

"Then I assume Black Star Dragon is the offspring of your parent's ace monsters?" Kenji asked once more, he was getting excited.

"I don't really answer those questions but yes, you're a friend after all."

"Hmph, friends after meeting in just one day." Key scoffed gently "You haven't seen all of my deck yet."

"And neither does you, wanna duel again?" Yahiko said in excitement.

"Not now, I need to think of my strategies but one day, we'll be seeing each other in the duel field once more." Key declined the offer as much as he was tempted so.

"Can't wait to see that, you better ranked up to the top 5 duelists in school cause there will be an interschool tournament next month."

"Then I'll be there, I want my rematch." Kenji grinned before he hung up.

Yahiko was smiling widely when he put down his phone on his bed. He lied once more.

"Yahiko!" Aki called out from downstairs, Yahiko knew it was time for dinner.

* * *

"I'm here kaa-san." Yahiko said plainly before froze on the steps of the stairs.

"Yo!" A silver-haired green-eyed boy greeted behind him was a black-haired woman with a blue jewel on her forehead and a long silver-haired man with a marker on his right eye.

"KYOSUKE KIRA!" Yahiko exclaimed in surprise.

* * *

**Guess who was behind Kira? I'm sorry for the late chapter, I only started writing when the review became 25 total.**

**5 reviews- chapter 6, less than 5- no update.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Kenji: kenji1104 has big news for gamers...**

**kenji1104: Let me tell them! THE ELDER SCROLLS V: SKYRIM HAS BEEN ANNOUNCED! AND IT'S RELEASE DATE IS... 11-11-11! ELDER SCROLLS GAMERS REJOICE!  
**


	7. The Lost Legacy of Ryo Marufuji

**Chapter 6- The Lost Legacy of Ryo Marufuji**

**Yahiko: We are here to welcome two of the new generations! Welcome Kira and Tasha!**

**Tasha: Hello there readers and hello Yahiko-kun! *glomps at him**

**Yahiko: Ta-ta-tasha!**

**Kenji: *growls* Okay, enough Tasha, you aren't here to flirt with him.**

**Tasha: Whose flirting?**

**Kira: Hi there folks, I'm Kira! Kyosuke Kiryu and Misty Kyosuke's son!**

**Yahiko: So far we only have one 2****nd**** generation character to introduce before we form our te— Mmph!**

**Kenji: Not now! You're spoiling the chapter! Err, Kira? Disclaimer?**

**Kira: Yugioh 5D's does not belong to kenji1104 but we belong to him so long as you ask permission, you can use us with kenji1104's consent!**

**

* * *

**

"Kira!" Yahiko exclaimed, he was both surprised and happy for seeing his distant friend during the summer vacation.

The silver-haired boy smirked. "Long time no see!"

Aki was at the end of the stairs looking at Misty and Kiryu.

"I suppose you still know your Uncle Kiryu and Aunt Misty?" Aki questioned jokingly, of course he still remembers them, Kira is after all, one of his best friends.

"Hey there Yahiko." Kiryu smiled at him but his eyes remained expressionless, sometimes Kiryu's eyes scare him.

"Why hello young Yahiko!" Misty greeted. Her arms around Kiryu's left arm.

"It's good to see you guys again! Since when did you come back?" Yahiko asked, maintaining his happy face.

"Oh just 6 hours earlier, we have to rest back at home before deciding to visit you." Kira said but then he looked at any direction of the house "Where's Unc Yusei?"

"He left an hour ago to speak to the Pro Riding Duel Leagues Committee about his contract." Aki said, walking beside Yahiko.

"He's offered again? How much this time?" Kiryu raised an eyebrow in question.

"The contract he's offered is 1500000 World Dollars; his biggest offer yet." Aki sighed, even though the pays good, Yusei gets stressed out from many things a pro duelists should do like: handshake sessions, autograph signing, picture taking and many more unnecessary things.

"How long will the contract last?" Misty asked, gesturing Kira to go near her, the 9-year old obediently complied.

"About 2 years." Aki replied. "Sometimes I wish he wouldn't sign one, he always comes home; tired and he always lacks sleep. I tried to talk him out of it but he refuses."

Kiryu chuckled "That's Yusei, always the one to think of the other's safety first rather than his own well-being."

Aki smiled sadly "Eh. That's one of the qualities I hate from him."

Misty lowered herself to Kira's height and whispered in his right ear.

"Go and have fun with Yahiko while we and your Aunt Aki would talk about some things I know would be boring to you two."

Kira nodded obediently "Yes mother."

Yahiko and Kira left the living room and went upstairs towards Yahiko's room while the Aki invited the couple towards the dining room for some tea and bread."

"By the way, where's Asaki?" Misty asked, Aki glanced at her before looking away.

"She's having one of her afternoon naps."

* * *

"So up until now you don't have a new deck?" Yahiko asked in disbelief.

The two were sitting on Yahiko's bed with Yahiko's Black Star deck container beside him.

"Nope. Besides, that's just a starter deck, I really need a new one and I'm afraid I'm not going to have a new deck unless I found this." Kira took out a piece of paper from his right pants pocket and passed it to Yahiko.

Yahiko frowned at Kira "Every card has importance, not all of them are trash."

"Oh really? Then is Bat a useful monster then?" Kira raised an eyebrow; Yahiko thought for awhile but couldn't find an answer.

"Exactly my point." Kira sighed. "Look at the paper."

Yahiko shifted his gaze from Kira down to the paper and he was shocked to see it.

"Don't tell me you're searching for it too?" Yahiko asked in shock. Kira nodded with a serious look on his eyes.

"But it's just a myth! Ryo Marufuji wouldn't just—"

"I know Yahiko but I had this feeling it's waiting for me."

"It's just a feeling Kira, what about that deck was destroyed after the Zero Reverse? Think of the possibility dude." Yahiko said, trying his best to stop Kira from his wild search.

"I've thought about that possibility Yahiko but I just got a feeling it's still in this city, we just need to find that insignia somewhere."

Yahiko stared at the paper, it was Cyber Dragon, the insignia is Cyber Dragon, the ace card and symbol of the legendary Ryo Marufuji before he passed away many years ago before the Zero Reverse even took place.

Next near the drawing was an outline of a mansion that Yahiko is sure that it was destroyed by the Momentum's explosion, it was right beside the Momentum Reactor, and he just knew it. Many duelists and collectors wasted their time finding that legendary deck but searched in vain, many years has passed and everyone gave up hope in finding it except the boy in front of him.

Kira seemed determine to possess that powerful deck even if it's nothing but a myth right now.

They stayed silent for awhile, Yahiko was still figuring out what's the meaning of the riddle in the paper.

"The dragon rests beneath the moonlight where the spirits rests; for those with keen eyes can only see…" Yahiko said monotonously.

"Think you got a clue?" Kira asked.

"Errmm… Good eyesight?" Yahiko grinned stupidly; Kira chuckled but shook his head.

"No."

'_Those with keen eyes can only see, huh?' Black Star Dragon said, he laughed a little._

'_What's funny?'_

'_Keen eyes…. Dragon rests beneath the moonlight where the spirits are…. It's very easy to solve.' Black Star chuckled, sitting beside Yahiko._

'_You __**have **__the eyes Yahiko, did you get what it said? Where the spirits rests, those with keen eyes can only see.'_

'_Then what does that mean?' Yahiko huffed._

_Black Star Dragon sighed 'You're very dense aren't you? '_

'_He-ey!'_

'_To make it simple; it means you need to have the ability to see spirits, like me, we need to find where the other spirits goes during the night where the moon is full and fully visible, with no clouds covering it's light. Then the light of the moon can direct us.'_

'_What's that supposed to mean about the moon?' Yahiko asked curiously._

'_I will guide you.' Black Star plainly answered._

'_Thanks Black Star, you're the best.'_

'_Yeah, whatever.' He then vanished._

"Yahiko, are you listening to me?"

Yahiko looked at Kira who had a concerned look.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I said if you can call Jacques and Kuhaku so we can go for the treasure hunt tomorrow." Kira repeated what he said when Yahiko was speaking to Black Star Dragon.

Yahiko chuckled and smiled "Don't worry, I'll tell them and you'll be going to school tomorrow right?"

Kira nodded.

"Good, I want to introduce you to someone."

* * *

After an hour, the Kyosuke Family left the Fudo residence with Kiryu saying he'll just see Yusei some other day, Kira and Yahiko bid their farewell and promised to meet each other tomorrow.

Afterwards, Yahiko spent the remainder of the day, playing with Asaki who just woke up. Besides he was grounded from using the computer and the TV.

* * *

"Man! This will be a dull day." Yahiko groaned, he saw sitting on his place while Kenji and Jacques were hanging out with him.

Kenji sighed "Classes didn't even start yet Yahiko."

"He's always like that; he hates school for the rest of his life." Jacques said with his arms crossed.

Kenji sat on his chair while Yahiko grumbled about something they couldn't hear.

"Jacques, I hate school, yes. But the only thing I like about this school is the practical duel exams." Yahiko muttered, he crossed his arms on the table top of the arm chair and buried his head on top of his arms.

"I know, where you can kick the hell out of anyone who duels you." Jacques replied.

"KYAAAA!" They heard their female classmates squeal.

The three looked at the direction where it was coming from and sure enough, a short-silver haired boy was at the doorway, surrounded by the girls.

"Wait a minute, is that Kira?" Jacques pointed at the boy, dumbfounded.

Kenji looked at Jacques but shortly he glanced back at the said boy. He knew who the boy was.

"Silver hair… I presume that boy is Kyosuke Kiryu's son?" Kenji looked at Yahiko with a questioning look.

Although it was a rhetorical question, he wanted to confirm it.

"Yep, in the flesh." Yahiko muttered.

"Is he any good in dueling?"

"Beats me, he doesn't have a deck yet." Yahiko and Jacques shrugged. Kenji raised an eyebrow in question.

'_No deck? I thought Kyosuke Kiryu's son would be strong but I didn't even expect him to have nothing in his possession right now.'_

Kira managed to make his way out off the girls who were busy staring at him and walked towards the three.

"Where's Kuhaku?" was the first thing he said. Then he gasped when he's eyes saw Kenji.

"Dunno, Kuhaku has the habit of waking up late." Jacques huffed, sitting on top of the arm rest.

"You must be Key-san's son." Kira remarked, Kenji gave him a short nod with his eyes closed.

"So much for introducing you to him." Yahiko pointed at the two, Kenji and Kira exchanged glances before focusing theirs to Yahiko.

"Whaddya mean?" Jacques asked.

"You see I was planning to introduce Kira and Kenji but they beat me to it, so there."

"Oh."

Kenji scoffed and crossed his arms "What were you saying awhile ago? You told us to wait for the guy to show and here he is." He pointed at Kira.

"Wanna go to a treasure hunt?" Yahiko grinned like an idiot; Kenji fell from his chair which fell backwards while Jacques choked.

It got the whole attention of all the occupants of the classroom, as they stared at the two. Kenji and Jacques managed to recover, Kenji rubbed the back of his head to check any lumps but found none.

"Let me get this straight, you assembled us here just for—"Jacques was interrupted by Kenji.

"A pathetic treasure hunt? Seriously, what's wrong with you?" Kenji exclaimed out in frustration.

"No no no! You got it all wrong! You see…" He pulled Kira closer and Kenji and Jacques leaned closer to listen.

"You guys do know I can see Duel Spirits right?" Yahiko asked his friends, the three of them nodded.

"The whole point is, Black Star Dragon spoke to me last night about… Kira, the paper."

Kira took out a worn-out folded paper from his pocket and gave it to Yahiko, Yahiko took it and revealed it to them.

"You must be crazy, Ryo Marufuji's deck disappeared after the Zero Reverse, how do you expect it will be alive by this time?" Kenji asked, casting a doubting glare at the paper.

Meanwhile Jacques believed Yahiko, besides; Black Star Dragon can be quite accurate because of his connection to Stardust Dragon and Black Rose Dragon. (**A/n: He was first doubtful of Yahiko's ability to see spirits)**

"Are you guys available tonight?" Yahiko asked, Jacques and Kira nodded but Kenji is unsure. The three looked at him, expecting an answer.

"I don't know Yahiko… You're following a myth."

"Come on, don't be like that! You should trust me more 'kay?" Yahiko said with a reassuring tone, with a sigh, Kenji hesitantly nodded.

"Great! 7 pm outside the school later?" Yahiko grinned, they all nodded.

Yahiko was taking the opportunity of Kiryu visiting their house later as an excuse to go outside and do this so-called treasure hunt they were doing. They wouldn't be aware they left home because as what Yahiko says, adult talk usually takes 2 hours which is enough for them.

"I just hope it isn't a waste of time." Kenji muttered, taking in a deep breath.

"YAHIKO-KUN!" A cute female voice shouted from the corridors outside the classroom.

"Oh…. CRAP." Yahiko shivered, knowing fully who it was.

Kuhaku arrived shortly, surprised about the scenery she saw, Tasha's arms were around Yahiko's neck while the whole class were looking at the pair, calling them a couple already to which Yahiko denied out loud.

"Way to make a scenery, Tasha." Kenji mumbled.

* * *

**6:40 pm…**

"Yosh, let's go."

Yahiko was now wearing dark blue pants with his white rubber shoes with black stripes; he took out his black fingerless gloves form his drawers and wore it. Finally he opened his cabinet and saw his favorite red jacket and dark gray shirt hanging there; he smiled as he wore it with pride. His grandmother, Setsuko made the jacket especially for him and his pants were made by Martha while Aki made the gloves for him. This was his most favorite outfit.

Meanwhile Kira wears a red inner shirt with a brown vest and casual blue jeans and white rubber shoes.

Yahiko walked towards the closed window and opened it fully, he took a deep breath and got out and hanged on the ledges. Kira did the same thing when Yahiko successfully went down the soft grass in Aki's backyard garden.

* * *

**Neo Domino Duel Academy**

By the time they arrived there, Kenji, Jacques, Kuhaku and…. Wait a minute, Tasha is there?

"What is she doing here?" Yahiko asked in disbelief, pointing at Tasha.

Kenji grumbled "She tagged along when she saw me leaving."

"Did you tell her about our plans today?" Kira asked accusingly at Kenji.

"No, I knew it has something to do with Yahiko-kun so I better much tag along!" She flashed Yahiko a flirtatious smile making Yahiko shiver.

Kuhaku and Jacques sighed "It can't be help." The blonde said, Yahiko placed a shoulder on Tasha's left shoulder.

"Don't worry about a thing, were all in this together right?" Kuhaku asked all of them with her Hogan grin.

They all nodded, Yahiko walked near Kenji and leaned to his ear and whispered.

"I hope she doesn't cling to me for the rest of the—" Yahiko was interrupted when Tasha wrapped her arms around Yahiko's left arm.

"They're so cute together!" Kuhaku commented earning a glare not only from Kenji but also from Yahiko. Jacques and Kira stared at her in silence.

"What? Was it something I said?" The red head asked when she noticed their looks to her.

Kira decided that it was time to go with the plan "Alright, let's keep going. Yahiko?"

"I'm on it." Yahiko replied, closing his eyes to focus.

'_This is gonna be your office now Black Star.'_

'_Alright then, go north.' Black Star Dragon's voice echoed throughout his mind._

"North near the Yuki Judai Street." Yahiko pointed the direction and walked, everyone followed him with Tasha still with Yahiko.

'_Looks like the girl likes you…' Black Star teased._

'_Oh shut up you stupid dragon.'_

They were already near their destination when Kenji broke the silence.

"I want to ask you something Kira."

They all stopped and turned to look at Kenji who was staring at Kira.

"What is it?"

"Can this wait?" Jacques grumbled, crossing his arms.

"I want to know the reason, why are you so determined to find Ryo Marufuji's deck? How did you even got that paper?"

Kira sighed, he knew this was coming soon, all of the rest were curious too; they want to know the whole story of Kira's search for the Cyber Dragons.

"Since were already near our destination as what Yahiko says, I believe it's time to explain this." Kira leaned backwards on the wall.

"You see when I was still 5 years old, I used to play…."

**Flashback**

5 year old Kira was playing in the backyard of the Kyosuke Residence near Neo Domino City; he was digging things randomly **again.**

"Kira, what did your mother told you about digging?" Kiryu scolded lightly from the balcony, Kira looked at his father with his dirt-stained face.

"Daddy." Before going back in digging, Kiryu sighed, children can be hard headed sometimes, he remembered Aki say that when Yahiko was with the other kids. He went inside the house again to leave Kira to his play time.

Kira held his mini shovel on his right hand, digging little bits of dirt, he had been digging for 3 hours and found nothing but old animal bones and buried useless possessions like an old boot and scraps of metal.

He kept on stabbing the shovel in the ground furiously until he heard a sound of the shovel colliding with something hard. He dug in his hands and took out a dirt covered bottle, it was a useless bottle but what's inside piqued his curiosity. It was a worn out paper, rolled to make it thin enough to fit in the bottle.

Without thinking he threw the bottle away, making it break into pieces, the debris of the bottle scattered but Kira didn't care much and picked up the note.

When he read it, there's a small paper attached to the bigger paper.

'_To anyone who can discover this,_

_-You might as well know that my brother died from his heart disease, when he was in his death bed, he told me to hide his deck with the help of my friend. Nobody can find this deck unless that person has trust in his friends, anyone who can solve the riddle in the other paper and successfully finds the hidden lockbox is worthy to possess the cybernetic dragons. The legendary Cyber Dragons. May my brother rests in peace and if so I already passed away before anyone can find this deck, I do hope you use it well in good hands._

_-Sho Marufuji, brother of Ryo Marufuji._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**

"But Ryo and Sho Marufuji stated in their biographies that they can't see spirits." Kuhaku said, making the others think deeply.

"Wait… It couldn't be the one who help him?" Jacques asked, when he check the internet about the duelists of legendary accomplishments, Sho's friends were Asuka Tenjoin, Jun Manjoume, Rei Saotome, Kenzan Tyranno… and…

"No way… Could it be possible the deck was buried somewhere in Yuki Judai Street?" Kenji exclaimed out in shock, Yahiko knew it was buried there but Black Star Dragon is the one leading them.

"Wow, I never thought you guys will be a fan of dueling history." Kuhaku was amazed at the boys; she thought that they don't know anything about the history of dueling.

Yahiko looked at direction towards Yuki Judai Street; he saw the moonlight dawning down somewhere.

"Kira, you'll be getting that deck once we saw it." Yahiko said, pointing the clear moonlight.

"Yeah."

"And so let us move on." Kenji invited them; they all nodded and followed Yahiko's lead.

* * *

**Yes, I know this is a boring chapter but please review and criticized if necessary.**

**And oh; I'm making another one-shot story of Faithshipping smex, lulz! ^/_/^**

**I'm SURE YOU GUYS WILL LIKE IT  
**


	8. Slice and Dice! Bushido Dragon!

**Chapter 7- Slice and dice! Bushido Dragon!**

**Asaki: Gomen nasai, Onii-san and Kenji-nii in a break right now! So no foreword! *In a cute childish voice**

***Sounds of D'AWWW from readers.**

***Muffled curses are heard from behind the door.**

**Yahiko: kenji1104-san! Calm down! *He and Kenji restrain kenji1104 by the arms.**

**kenji1104: Let me go Yahiko and Kenji! I'll LAY MY HANDS ON THOSE GODDAMN FIREBIRDSHIPPERS AND THEIR GODDAMN ARROGANCE ABOUT BRAGGING ABOUT THOSE SO-CALLED MOMENTS IN EPISODE 139 AND 140! LET ME AT 'EM!**

**Yusei walks in the room and covers Asaki's innocent ears.**

**Yusei: Yugioh 5D's does not belong to kenji1104 but my children and the rest of the 2****nd**** generation belongs to him.**

**MUST READ: I forgot to describe Kenji, Tasha, Jacques and Kuhaku's everyday clothes! Sorry for that! **

**Kenji:**

**We all know Kenji looks like his father right? (Key's hair is dark brown(mistakenly to be black when it's dark) and has about 10 bent spiky hair lowering down to his left side bang, the side bang lengths up to the shoulders, Key has a long messy ponytail that lengths down to his knees, whatta' long hair! While in Kenji's case, his only lengths down to his upper abdomen he has sharp but wide reddish- brown eyes. **

**As for his clothing, he wears a long black coat that measures down to his upper ankle, black pants and a blue inner shirt; he wears black low cut rubber shoes. He also wears a Wrist Dealer on his left wrist like Yusei, Yahiko, Crow and Key.**

**Tasha:**

**And now I'll describe Kenji's younger sister, Tasha! We all know she inherited from Ymira who is the modern day reincarnation of Mana but has blonde hair and green eyes instead much like Mana's Ka, Dark Magician Girl, she wears a sky blue sweater and brown jacket, she wears a black miniskirt and her deck container is located at the strap on her waist.**

**Jacques:**

**Jacques is like his father, Jack Atlas with the exception that Jacques has no braids like his egoistical father, he wears a white hoodie with violet lines (use your imagination) and jeans with white shoes.**

**Kuhaku:**

**The only daughter and child of Crow Hogan the Bullet, owner of the Blackbird Delivery and Shira Hogan, the lead singer of a famous pop band, Vanilla Express. She has medium straight crimson hair and yellow green eyes (From Shira). She wears an orange leather vest with a sleeveless red inner shirt with blue shorts.**

**And that's pretty much about it!**

**

* * *

**

**EDIT: There was a mistake on Little Katana Dragon's attack power so I changed it and REVIEW!  
**

**

* * *

**

10 year old Kenji took out his deck while they were walking towards Yuki Judai Street, Tasha noticed this and let go of her hold on Yahiko and went to her older brother, Yahiko was relieved when she did this.

Kenji stared at the card in front of his deck, Red Eyes Black Dragon.

His most favorite card, a card his father gave him…

"Your still thinking about that aren't you?" Tasha asked giving Kenji a smile.

Kenji nodded but didn't reply.

* * *

"_Happy 10__th__ birthday Kenji-kun!" Ymira held a cake with chocolate frosting and 10 candles on it as the confetti rained down._

"_Yeah little guy, it's your day! Make a wish!" His godfather, Kouji Hikari said. (__**His first appearance! XD) **_

_Kenji couldn't help but smile widely, he went near his mother and whispered to himself._

"_I wish I have a new deck…. And…" Kenji thought of the one card he always wanted "Red Eyes Black Dragon."_

"_Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you!" His friends and family members chanted when he blew the candles, they all cheered after the flames were extinguished._

"_Where's Dad?" Tasha asked beside Ymira, Ymira only smiled when she looked at the stairs, Kenji, out of curiosity looked at the stairs and saw his father looking at him._

"_Dad!" The two siblings cried out, Key went down the stairs and was greeted by Kouji, who threw an arm around the neck of his best friend ever since their teenage years._

"_Happy birthday Kenji." Key smiled when he walked with Kouji, he took out something from his pocket and much to Kenji's happiness, it was the shape of a deck box._

_He handed it to Kenji and ruffled his inherited hair and laughed. Kenji looked in awe, could it be?_

"_Yes Kenji, that deck is the one you've always wanted, you're the only one who has them." Key urge him to open it and forgot about the money he paid for it, yet money could not outweigh a person's happiness. Especially his son's happiness._

_Kenji opened the deck box and tear quickly fell from his eyes. All of them wondered why he was crying, Kenji looked at his father tearfully before hugging him, burying his head on Key's abdomen._

"_Thank you… This is the best birthday gift I ever had!"_

_

* * *

_

"Were here." Yahiko's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

They were in front of a broken down and abandoned mansion that seemed to be totally wreck, because of the Zero Reverse, some windows are still intact but the roof is like a skeleton now, the door is gone and multiple wood and stones were scattered around it, your typical haunted house.

'_I can hear them Yahiko. They're calling out for someone.' Black Star Dragon appeared beside him._

Yahiko can also hear them; they were making a buzz and the sound of electricity surging. Then dragon and keeper heard a roar of somewhat of a mechanical dragon.

The wind blew so strong that the group were being pushed by the wind, Tasha managed to cling through Yahiko, Yahiko looked at her and saw she was afraid, he wrapped his arms around her to stop him and her from being pushed, Kenji crossed his arms raised them up in front of his eyes to cover his eyes from the dust and smoke, Jacques fell down to the ground and sat up while Kuhaku managed to hold on to an electric post. Only Kira stood there unaffected.

'_They're calling out for Kira!' Yahiko thought as he understood what the wind was for._

"Yahiko-kun... I'm scared…" He heard Tasha whimper, she was burying her head on his chest while Yahiko's arms are around her, Yahiko was in a position he deemed awkward, first the girl who had a liking to him was so close to him and second he was protecting her as if she's someone important!

'_Oho!' Black Star Dragon led out a teasing smirk, forgetting about the violent wind affecting the children 'Seems like your enjoying that!'_

'_SHUT UP YOU BLOODY DRAGON!' Yahiko hissed at the spirit mentally, he could feel his cheeks warm up in embarrassment. Black Star Dragon only smirked mockingly at him._

"Kira!" Yahiko called out but Kira couldn't hear him but he was stepping closer and closer to the house.

'_Something's guiding him!' Black Star Dragon's voice quickly turned serious, both he and Yahiko can see a strange white orb floating in front of Kira, it was moving inside the abandoned mansion, then all of a sudden, Kira disappeared from a flash of light and the wind stopped._

"KIRA!" Kuhaku cried out, looking every direction when she saw Kira disappear from the flash of light.

Kenji released his arms and let it dropped down his side.

"Is everyone alright?" He asked, looking at every person.

Yahiko looked down at Tasha and released her.

"Are you alright?" He asked out of concern, when Tasha looked up, she had a cute and frightened face that made Yahiko's cheeks blushed, he looked away in an attempt to cover it.

"I'm… Okay…" She muttered, Yahiko and Kenji sighed in relief. Both looked at each other while Kenji gave Yahiko a 'don't even think about getting closer to her' look but Yahiko responded with an 'I'm not trying to, it's just instinct' look.

"That's good." Jacques stood up "But what about Kira?"

Before anyone could speak, they heard steps from inside the mansion, it echoed throughout the eerie silence.

'_I could not feel them anymore!' Black Star Dragon said._

Then Kira came out from the dark doorway with a smile across his lips.

All of them were overjoyed "KIRA!" They shouted in unison, Kira waved at them before running towards them.

Kira showed something on his right palm and there it is… A deck with Cyber Dragon in front, they were amazed, Kira finally got it…

"But how..?" Jacques asked, all of them were wondering.

"I heard someone speaking to me in my mind, telling me to go forward while the wind was blowing hard, then the next thing I knew, I was in some kind of a creepy living room, I don't know why but I knew the deck was hidden behind a big painting portrait. Ryo Marufuji's portrait. I removed it and there. I saw it inside a dirty crystal case."

'_Even though Kira can't see spirits, the spirits managed to communicate to him, that's mysterious…' _Black Star Dragon said.

"I want to test it." Kira grinned, taking out his Duel Disk from his backpack.

"And I'll be your opponent!" Yahiko said in excitement. But it will soon disappear.

"No."

"What?"

"I want Kenji to be my opponent." Kira turned his focused at Kenji, the said boy scoffed lightly and took out his Red-Eyes Black Dragon themed Duel Disk and attached it on his Wrist Dealer. It made a sound but it was successfully synchronized inside the Duel Disk.

"Be glad to." Kenji said with a smirk, Yahiko crossed his arms and pouted.

"How come? I defeated Kenji yesterday!"

But the two paid no attention to the crab-haired duelist. Determination, flaming into their eyes, they raised their hand as their Duel Disk activated with the power of the Momentum energy.

"DUEL!"

**Kenji- 4000**

**Kira- 4000**

"I'll make the first move!" Kenji drew the top card "I summon Lancer Dragonute in defense position!"

A humanoid green dragon appeared from the ground, holding lance with both hands.

**Lancer Dragonute**

**Type: Dragon Att: Dark Level: 4**

**Atk: 1500 Def: 1800**

"Next I set one card face down and end my turn."

Tasha cheered for her brother while Jacques and Kuhaku are watching intently; Yahiko was still fuming for being declined by Kira.

**Kira's Turn**

"It's my move then!" Kira said, drawing a card from his new deck.

"I summon Proto-Cyber Dragon in attack position! Remember! This card is treated as Cyber Dragon when it is face-up in the field!"

**Proto-Cyber Dragon**

**Type: Machine Att: Light Level: 3**

**Atk: 1100 Def: 600**

A serpent shaped mechanical dragon appeared but it looked weak and unfinished.

Kira picked one card form his hand and showed it to Kenji.

"Next I activate Magic Card, Evolution Burst! If I have a Cyber Dragon in my field, I can choose one of your cards you control and destroy one!" He pointed at the Lancer Dragonute.

Proto-Cyber Dragon gathered a white energy in its mouth and blasted it to Lancer Dragonute with the shape of a ball; the dragon man was soon destroyed after it got hit.

"What now? He's open…" Tasha asked Kuhaku.

"Due to Evolution Burst's effect! Proto-Cyber Dragon can't attack this turn! Next I place two cards face down and end my turn."

**Kenji's turn**

'_Those two face downs… Is he luring me to attack or is it for another use?'_

"It's my turn!"

"I summon my Tuner Monster, Squire Dragon!" Kenji placed the card on one of the zone in his Duel Disk.

A small cartoonish dragon that is about 2 feet tall appeared; wearing a black surcoat with chainmail appeared equipped with a small simple sword and shield, it wears a green kettle helm and its surcoat has a white heraldry of a dragon's head. It led out a cute roar which made Kuhaku and Tasha squeal at its cuteness. The boys including the two who were dueling sweat dropped at the two.

**Squire Dragon**

**Type: Dragon Att: Earth Level: 2**

**Atk: 1200 Def: 700**

"I never knew you were a fan of cute dragons! Yahiko laughed, Kenji glared at him.

"Shut up." He hissed before turning his attention back to the duel.

"Squire Dragon's effect activates! When this card is successfully special or normal summoned, I can choose a level 4 or lower dragon type monster in my graveyard and special summon it to the field!" Lancer Dragonute ejected from the graveyard area of Kenji's Duel Disk, which is the back of Red-Eyes Black Dragon's head.

"Return from the graveyard, Lancer Dragonute!" The humanoid green dragon appeared once again in attack position.

'_Big brother's going to call out Samurai Dragon.'_

"I tune in my Squire Dragon and my Lancer Dragonute!" Squire Dragon's body formed into two green rings and Lancer Dragonute entered the two rings and formed into 4 small stars.

"Dragons of old, hear my plea, fly to the battle field and aid me! Synchro Shokan! FLASH! SAMURAI DRAGON!"

The same humanoid red dragon appeared, wearing a full set of red samurai armor with the exception of a samurai helmet, in his left hand, he holds a katana which is still sheathe, the sheath's color is brown and the handle of the katana is red.

**Samurai Dragon**

**Level: 6 Att: Fire Type: Dragon**

**Atk: 2400 Def: 1900**

Kira smirked upon the sight of Kenji's Synchro Monster _'Give it all you got Kenji.'_

Kenji waved his right to his right "Samurai Dragon's effect activates! When it is successfully Synchro Summoned, I can draw two cards and if they are dragon type monsters, I can add their attack power to Samurai Dragon!"

Kenji drew the top two cards from his deck; he drew a tuner monster with an attack point of 1000 and a magic card.

"I drew only one monster with an attack of point of 1000!"

**Samurai Dragon**

**Atk: 2400-3400**

"Next, due to Samurai Dragon's effect, I'll discard one of the two cards I just drew." He sent the tuner monster into the graveyard.

"I wonder what he just drew." Kuhaku mumbled, the blonde boy beside her just shrugged his shoulders.

'_An attack point of 1000… He drew the Little Katana Dragon…. I just know it.'_

"Something bothering you?"Yahiko asked her but added "Don't worry, your brother's one of the toughest opponent I've dueled so far, he'll find a way if Kira had ever summoned the most feared monster in Ryo Marufuji's deck."

Tasha offered him a sweet smile before watching the duel again.

'_Cyber End Dragon…' Black Star Dragon said, watching the duel._

"Samurai Dragon! Attack Kira's Proto-Cyber Dragon!"

Samurai Dragon leaped from Kenji's side and right before he landed, he managed to deliver a quick slash to Proto-Cyber Dragon's head before he landed, and he leaped out back to Kenji's side.

Proto-Cyber Dragon exploded and the wind blew violently in Kira's side.

"Uggghh…." He groaned, his life points decreasing.

**Kira- 4000- 1700**

"I activate my trap card, Cyber Reinforcements! When a machine monster is destroyed in battle, I can special summon one or two of the monster that was destroyed from the deck!" Kira took out two cards from his deck.

"He actually wanted Kenji to attack him!" Jacques said, Kuhaku looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean?"

Jacques moved his right eye to look at her.

"First I ask you, what is Proto-Cyber Dragon's effect?"

"It will be treated as Cyber… Ohh…" Kuhaku finally knew Kira's plan.

"So he could special summon two of his Cyber Dragons." Jacques said, looking back at the duel.

"This is bad for Kenji. " Yahiko muttered "Kira now has two Cyber Dragons in his field…"

"Is that bad?" Tasha asked him, Yahiko only nodded. "REALLY Bad."

"These cards are remove from the field during the end phase of my turn and are remove from play!" Kira added.

Kenji only smirk "Bring in it on Kira! I set one card face down and turn end!"

**Samurai Dragon**

**Atk: 3400- 2400**

**Kira's Turn**

Kira's Field: 2 Cyber Dragons and one face down

Kenji's field: Samurai Dragon and one face down

Kira drew a card and he grinned widely.

"I'm going to show you the pride of Ryo Marufuji! I activate the set card in my field!" He pushed a button and it revealed to be Polymerization.

"Wait, you can't mean…" Kenji was interrupted.

"I fuse my two Cyber Dragons in my field and my Cyber Dragon from my hand to…" The sky reacted from the yellow lightning that is surging around Kira's field.

"Cyber End Dragon." Yahiko, Jacques and Kuhaku said in unison.

"Fusion Summon…. CYBER END DRAGON!" Kira cried out in his highest voice, three mechanical dragons attached themselves to each other; lightning struck them as they changed form.

**Cyber End Dragon**

**Level: 10 Att: Light Type: Machine**

**Atk: 4000 Def: 3800**

The three-headed mechanical dragon roared out loud causing the wind to respond, the very same wind that hit them last time.

"It's finally here." Kira watched in amazement, he couldn't believe it; he couldn't believe the fact that he was the owner of this strong and fearsome monster.

Samurai Dragon is as big as one of Cyber End Dragon's head; it was so huge that it can be seen from far away.

"Next I activate a Magic card from my hand, Machine Upgrade! If I have a machine type in my field, I can add its attack points to half of its attack points! Cyber End Dragon's Attack rises from 4000-6000!"

**Cyber End Dragon**

**Atk: 4000-6000**

Kenji gritted his teeth; this was the legendary Cyber Dragon deck he was fighting, the pride of the famous Ryo Marufuji!

"IKKE! Cyber End Dragon attack Samurai Dragon WITH TRIDENT LASER!" Kira commanded the huge dragon, it gathered yellow energy made the lightning inside it and fired a wide yellow laser from its three heads, targeting Samurai Dragon.

Samurai Dragon guarded the attack with his long katana but the laser struck and it broke the sturdy metal, hitting Samurai Dragon through the chest before exploding, Kenji was pushed back a little from the wind.

**Kenji- 4000- 400**

"Oh no…" Tasha muttered, she didn't want to see her brother lose again but Kenji was smiling, what for?

"You know Kira, you and Yahiko are the ones who gave me a hard time in dueling back in the Philippines I always beat my peers but now…" Key led out an amused chuckle "I'm having a hard time."

Kira smiled "Get use to it Kenji; there are far more stronger duelists than us. Due to Machine Upgrade's effect Cyber End Dragon's attack points returns back to normal during the end phase of my turn."

**Kenji's turn**

'_I'm not the one who's going to lose this time Kira.'_

"It's my turn!" Kenji drew the top card and smirked.

"You defend, you suffer the penetrating damage of Cyber End Dragon, you place a monster in attack position you still lose, what will you do now?" Yahiko said, Kenji looked at him.

"Just watch." He grinned, Yahiko grinned back. Kenji focused his eyes on Kira once again and his Cyber End Dragon.

"Since I have no monsters in my field, I can activate Little Katana Dragon's effect from the graveyard!"

"I knew it!" Tasha cried out happily.

"Little Katana Dragon's effect activates! If I have no monster in my field, I can special summon this monster and I can choose one of your monsters in the field and special summon a dragon-type monster from my graveyard that has equal or less attack points, you have no monster other than Cyber End Dragon and it's attack points is 4000! I now bring back Little Katana Dragon and Samurai Dragon from the graveyard!" Kenji took out the white card and the orange card from the graveyard and put it on his Duel Disk.

Samurai Dragon appeared once again, waving his katana at the air while a small dragon about the size of Squire Dragon with purple eyes, wearing the only the upper black torso armor of a samurai, vambraces, spaulders and helmet with a Crescent moon Crest on the middle of the upper part of the helmet. He had a small katana on his hands and waved it just like Samurai Dragon but he clumsily lost his balance, falling down the ground. Then he rose up once again dusting off its body.

"SO KAWAIIII!" The two girls squealed again. Yahiko and Jacques laughed this time.

"That's it! You really like chibi dragons! I never thought you were a soft type of guy!" Yahiko laughed out loud. Kenji glared at the two.

**Little Katana Dragon**

**Level: 1 Att: Fire Type: Dragon**

**Atk: 1000 Def: 200**

"Next I activate Little Katana Dragon's effect when he's on my side of the field! I can discard one card from my hand to the graveyard so I can increase its level equal to the card I discarded! I discard Tyrant Dragon, so Little Katana Dragon's level is now 2!

**Level 1-2**

"Here comes big brother's ace Synchro Monster!" Tasha exclaimed, Yahiko looked at her in confusion.

"So Samurai Dragon isn't really his only synchro?" Tasha shook her head "Oh." Yahiko watched the duel again.

"I tune my Samurai Dragon with Little Katana Dragon!"

Little Katana Dragon formed into 2 rings and circled around Samurai Dragon's body.

**Level 6+2= 8**

"Dragon with honor and pure pride, rise from the songs of war and lead the force with your unmatched skill! SYNCHRO SHOKAN! SLICE AND DICE! BUSHIDO DRAGON!"

A humanoid dragon with no wings appeared from the green flash; he is about the size of Samurai Dragon but a little bit taller. He wears the very same armor of Little Katana Dragon, helmet, body armor, vambraces, spaulders, crest, you name it. With the addition of gauntlets, fauld, cuisse, greaves and sabatons, all was black and inside the helmet, fiery purple eyes with reptilian slits looked at Cyber End Dragon with ferocity, two horns from the upper head and two additional ones at the back of his back of his helmet has long sturdy hair which lengths down to his knees, everytime he moves, the hair follows. Clad in sturdy and strong black samurai armor, he held onto his katana, holding the sheathe which is black with the purple engravings of many dragons engraved on it, a chain coils around the sheathe. The handle of the katana is black.

Bushido Dragon roared out and he drew out his long and ornate katana, and raised it up the sky, black lightning and red lightning was surging around the blade of the katana, with the katana on his right hand and the sheathe on his left, all what he was waiting for is his proud master's orders.

**Bushido Dragon**

**Level: 8 Att: Dark Type: Dragon**

**Atk: 3000 Def: 2300**

'_Why am I shaking? Bushido Dragon only has 3000 attack points and Cyber End Dragon has 4000.' _Kira was shaking either from the excitement or the chills Bushido Dragon is giving him.

"Kira!" Kenji called out; the white head looked at him and was surprised when Kenji was grinning like he won.

"I activate Bushido Dragon's effect! When this card is in face-up attack position, I can choose to either discard all the cards in my hand and draw cards by the same number of cards I discarded or draw two cards." Key looked at his hand; it wouldn't help him in this situation.

"I choose to discard all my cards! I discarded 6 cards so I'll draw 6 cards!" Kenji discarded the 6 cards to the graveyard and drew 6 new ones." He smiled "Now for Bushido Dragon's other effect! I can choose two dragon-type monster cards from my hand, discard them and Bushido Dragon gains attack points from the first card I choose and half attack power from the 2nd choice!"

"NANI?" Kira exclaimed in shock.

"What a powerful monster!" Jacques said, both he and Kuhaku were surprised by Kenji's strong monster.

'_If he managed to Synchro Summon that monster during our duel, we could have lost.' Black Star Dragon said._

'_How could he bypass and attack of 5200 then?' Yahiko questioned_

'_Just watch, you will know what I mean.'_

"That's big brother's strongest Synchro Monster; he was feared in the Philippines because of that monster." Tasha said, beaming in pride.

Kenji took out the first card "My first choice! Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" He showed the card.

**Bushido Dragon**

**Atk: 3000- 5400**

'_It's already enough to destroy Cyber End Dragon!'_

"Second choice! Prime Material Dragon!"

**Bushido Dragon**

**Atk: 5400- 6600**

'_See?' Black Star Dragon said with a mocking smirk._

"WHAT?" Kira exclaimed from the high attack power.

Kenji pointed at Cyber End Dragon, Bushido Dragon roared with his entire might.

"IKKE BUSHIDO DRAGON! ATTACK CYBER END DRAGON WITH GODSPEED CUT!"

In a flash, Bushido Dragon was behind Cyber End Dragon and was about to slash the gigantic dragon with his lightning surged katana.

"Impossible…"

Then a swift motion, Cyber End Dragon's head were all severed and exploded.

**Flashback**

"_Use it well young man, use them well as I failed to do so." Ryo Marufuji's voice said softly at the floating boy, they were in a dark place, where the light that surrounds Ryo was the one that supplies them light._

"_Failed?" Kira asked him confusedly_

"Yes, I failed to use them because I abuse and exploited them for my own personal gain, I use them without thinking about their pain but even with those factors, they faithfully served me, that's why I entrust you to them, take care of my long lost legacy." Ryo's shining figure turned around.

"Farewell, may you be successful in your young life." Those were the last words he said before he disappeared in from the blinding flash of light.

"WAIT!"

**Kira- 1700- 0**

**

* * *

**

**And the cliffhanger of this year! BWAHAHAHAHA!**

**I saw the latest spoilers of the upcoming 5D's episode, it looks like the original 5th dragon will make an appearance next year! Life Stream Dragon is it's name, yes, the very same dragon that looks like Power Tool Dragon's unmechanized form!**

**And sorry for the outburst at the beginning, CrowAki fans are getting annoying each passing days, their like the NaruSaku fans of 5D's!**

**I kinda feel sorry for Kira here, he waited for many years to get the deck then he suffered his first loss while Kenji finally won on screen! XD.**

**Hooray for Bushido Dragon! And yes, Kenji is a secret fan of chibi dragons! :))**

**NOTE: By the way, I'm posting an alternate ending of my super hot story, The Unstoppable Lust, I'll release it later! It's 2:35 am here!  
**


	9. IMPORTANT NEWS AND UPDATES

**Just a note to all of you guys:**

**Irregular updates will start now, school just started at Jan 03 and 3****rd**** Periodical Exams will started after two weeks so don't expect updates to come fast.**

**

* * *

**

**ABOUT THE POLL:**

**It seems many are interested to see the Wild Wild West 5D's story I'm planning, sadly, I will only write it if Misadventures is nearing its end which is still A LONG WAY TO end but here are some spoilers for this wild wild west project:**

**-Fudo Yusei is a famous bounty hunter along with his best friend Jack Atlas.**

**- Izayoi Aki is a runaway daughter of Senator Hideo, her reasons is that she doesn't want to live a life of being a senator's daughter and finds adventures, her inexperience at the untamed west constantly get's her into troubles.**

**- Crow Hogan is a master thief who steals money and different things which has value and gives it to the orphaned kids.**

**- Rua and Ruka are children of busy nobles who unintentionally neglect them because of their work.**

**- Bruno is a famous gunsmith but has fears in wielding a gun.**

**- Key is the laid-back marshal of an uncivilized town.**

**- Kyosuke Kiryu is a wandering musician but with a badass past with Yusei, Crow, Bruno, Jack and Key as they were gang mates when they were teenagers.**

**- Divine is a syndicate leader of the Arcadia Bandits known for his merciless actions, his new scheme is to kidnap Aki and make her parents ransom her for a big sum of money. He is the main antagonist.**

**- Placido, Jose and Lucciano Infinity are government agents who are very clever and skilled.**

**-Sherry LeBlanc is a ranch owner who lives in a man's world.**

**NOTE: This story was inspired from the game, Red Dead Redemption and some gunslinger movies I've watched at the past years. NO FLAMES!**

**

* * *

**

**About Misadventures:**

**It's still a long way to go before it ends, some new generations and other OC's are yet to appear. **

**Current Arc:**

**I am Fudo Yahiko arc. (Most likely the introduction arc)**

**Next Arc:**

**The Interschool Tournament (It's like the Fortune Cup arc)**

**

* * *

**

**About Ashley Lisette LeBlanc:**

**Do not worry, she will appear soon as Bruno and Sherry's debut is coming nearer.**

**

* * *

**

**Comment box:**

**What do you think of Aki's motherly ways towards her two dearest children? Yahiko and Asaki? Sure, she's strict in disciplining them (mostly Yahiko) but does that for Yahiko's sake.**

**I will also put in the story about Rua's newfound powers as a Signer; this fact will only alter some of Rua's scenes in the story. So there will be 7 Signers (This should be called Yugioh 7D's), Yusei- Head, Key- Body, Aki- Front Claw, Jack- Wings, Rua- Heart, Ruka- Hind Claw and Crow- Tail.**

**Are there any complains about the new cards? Bushido Dragon or Black Star Dragon?**

**

* * *

**

**STATUS FOR CHAPTER 8:**

**47% finished**

**SPOILERS: (NOT IN ORDER)  
**

THWACK THWACK THWACK!

"OOOOOOWWWWW!" Yahiko's agonizing scream sounded.

* * *

"Uhhh… Aki, calm down… Let him—"Yusei cautiously approached mother and son but he was forced to stop when Aki's glare shot towards him.

'_Scary…' _Yusei shivered.

"Let him what? Cook up an excuse? He deserves to be punish for making me worry!" Aki hissed at her husband.

* * *

"Oh please no! Help me explain it to kaa-san! She'll surely kill me and thinks I'm lying!" Yahiko begged with his hands on praying position.

Jacques and Kuhaku looked at each other nervously; they already witnessed the terror that Aki possesses when she's angered by Yahiko's antics. Kenji and Tasha already have an idea how scary Aki was while Kira remained calm. Yahiko shivered uncontrollably.

* * *

"COME ON GUYS! Friends stick together right? PLEASE?" He pleaded desperately.

* * *

"But there is a drawback." Kenji said, all of them except Tasha looked at him curiously. "If I activated its effect, I couldn't attack and activate its effect during my next turn and it will be switch to defense position, making it a powerless monster."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and have a good day to all of you!**


	10. Surprise Appearance

**Chapter 8- Surprise Appearance  
**

**Kenji: Phew, I'm glad Kira didn't have a card that can negate an attack, otherwise I would have lost the duel!**

**Yahiko: How so?**

**Kenji: I'll explain it later! Disclaimer?**

**Yahiko: Yugioh 5D's does not belong to kenji1104 but we belong to him.**

**EDIT: Changed the title!  
**

* * *

**Fudo Yahiko **watched in amazement when Kenji's Bushido Dragon leaped back to his master's side and sheathed his lightning-surged katana, never did he saw such a strong monster in front of his eyes except his father's Shooting Star Dragon, his uncle Jack's Scar-Red Nova Dragon and Key's Divine God Dragon, the very thought of dueling Kenji with that card made him feel excited, he can't wait to duel him.

'_The ultimate show down, Black Star Dragon vs Bushido Dragon.' _Yahiko thought with a grin.

The smokes cleared around Kira with the silver-haired boy kneeling with his left knee, his duel disk appears to be broken as small lightning surged at the energy core.

The holograms disappeared as Kenji deactivated his duel disk and walked towards the defeated Kira whose face was all dark, Kenji stopped when he was in front of him.

"I can't believe I lost…" Kira muttered, holding the Cyber Dragon card on his left hand.

"It's not so bad, losing actually makes you learn something and most importantly, you gain experience from what happened. That's what my father used to say when we duel." Kenji smirked, lending his right hand for Kira.

Kira accepted Kenji's kind gesture and stood up with Kenji's hand supporting him.

"Looks like your Duel Disk is scrap metal now." Yahiko commented, looking at the duel disk with pity.

Kira looked at his duel disk and just laughed "Don't worry, this wasn't my true duel disk, it's just something I've found in a garbage can!"

Kenji and Yahiko's jaw dropped.

"What?" They all squawked, Kira scratched the back of his head and grinned like an idiot.

"My real duel disk is the one they use in Satisfaction Town."

"You mean the revolver duel disk?" Kuhaku asked, Kira nodded.

"Awesome! I've always wanted to test out that duel disk!" Jacques and Yahiko said excitedly in unison.

Kenji didn't mind them and stared at the Bushido Dragon card apologetically. _'I'm sorry that I have to use you.'_

Yahiko threw an arm around him "Oi, what are you sulking there? You should be happy!"

Kenji scoffed gently "I'm just regretting that I have to use Bushido Dragon."

"But if you didn't do that, you couldn't have won." Kuhaku said, curious.

"Big brother, you shouldn't limit yourself, that's your most powerful card in your card and your former ace monster. Learn to duel more seriously. Didn't daddy tell you about that?" Tasha said, Kenji's face changed into sadness.

"I know but I still can't forget how many said this card was too strong." Kenji sighed.

"Yeah, judging from its effect, it's probably the card that has an imbalance effect." Jacques stated bluntly. Kuhaku and Tasha stepped on his right foot making the blonde yelp.

"But there is a drawback." Kenji said, all of them except Tasha looked at him curiously. "If I activated its effect, I couldn't attack and activate its effect during my next turn and it will be switch to defense position, making it a powerless monster."

"With great strength comes a great consequence." Yahiko said coolly.

"If you could have negated the attack, you could have won Kira." Kenji said, putting back the card in his wrist dealer.

"It's either a do or die situation Kenji, you have to take the risk and gamble on it." The silver-haired boy replied.

Tasha nodded "You never bet it all on one card, you always attack with a backup plan but now, you're out of options."

Yahiko looked at his watch and much to his horror; an hour and a half had already passed.

"Umm…" Yahiko gulped, all of them looked at the Fudo "Sorry to be the bearer of bad news but I think we have to go."

"FUUUUDDOOOO YAAAAHIIIKOOOOO!" Aki's scary and intimidating voice shouted when they were already at the gates. The loudness of her voice caused the wind to blow towards the group.

"I think that's our cue…" Kenji said, dumbfounded upon hearing the famous, Queen of Queens so furious. Yahiko looked at them except Kira with pleading eyes.

"Oh please no! Help me explain it to kaa-san! She'll surely kill me and thinks I'm lying!" Yahiko begged with his hands on praying position.

Jacques and Kuhaku looked at each other nervously; they already witnessed the terror that Aki possesses when she's angered by Yahiko's antics. Kenji and Tasha already have an idea how scary Aki was while Kira remained calm. Yahiko shivered uncontrollably.

"COME ON GUYS! Friends stick together right? PLEASE?" He pleaded desperately.

Kenji finally sighed "You looked pitiful, alright let's go."

* * *

THWACK THWACK THWACK!

"OOOOOOWWWWW!" Yahiko's agonizing scream sounded.

Three lumps emerged from Yahiko's head as his mother's furious fist collided, causing the three lumps coming out.

"I guess he doesn't need help, he already got thwacked…" Kenji muttered to Kuhaku.

"How many times do I have to tell you? NO GOING OUT DURING NIGHTTIME!" Aki scolded, crossing her arms while Yahiko was crying waterfalls (T_T) and his hands on the newly-acquired lumps.

"A-a-aki-san…" Tasha tried to get Aki's attention but Aki continued scolding Yahiko, reminding him of the house rules.

"Uhhh… Aki, calm down… Let him—"Yusei cautiously approached mother and son but he was forced to stop when Aki's glare shot towards him.

'_Scary…' _Yusei shivered.

"Let him what? Cook up an excuse? He deserves to be punish for making me worry!" Aki hissed at her husband.

"Wow, even Yusei-san can't even restrain her…" Kenji muttered, he was at least thankful he had a forgiving mother not unlike Yahiko, Aki was too scary! It all sent them shivers on their spine.

Kiryu watched the whole scene beside Yusei and was he dumbfounded to see the magenta-haired Signer acting like this. But when he saw Kira and his deck container has cards in it, he understood what they did.

"And most of all you went out the house knowing you're still grounded!" Aki continued "I'm extending your punishment for a week!"

Yahiko's jaw dropped "SAY WHHHHAAATT?"

Kira cleared his throat to speak "Aunt Aki, I think you will have to let Yahiko explain."

Kenji nodded "I agre—"

"And who are you?" Aki asked, suddenly noticing Kenji and Tasha. Then she narrowed her eyes as she saw the resemblance of the two, she was sure of it, they were Key's children…

"The hair, face and eyes. You two must be Key and Ymira's son and daughter." Aki's frown was slowly melting "He told me much about you two during the WRGP." Aki smiled, temporarily forgetting her rage, Yahiko's new friends, the children of the renowned Dragon Emperor, the duelist Aki respects and is a family friend and most of all, her husband's rival when it comes to being best.

Kenji and Tasha bowed in respect. Kira then spoke...

* * *

**After minutes of explanation….**

"So, your deck right now..." Aki couldn't believe what she heard, the deck Kira has now is one of the most powerful and most feared during the time where Synchro Summoning wasn't discovered. The Cyber Dragons, capable of finishing a duel in just one turn with one attack…

"Years of searching for it and now I have it." Kira couldn't help but smile "And it's all thanks to Yahiko and his friends."

Kenji 'uhurmed' "Not a friend, acquaintance." Tasha stepped on his left foot.

"What my brother means to say is that, you're welcome Kira." Tasha smiled while Kenji was attempting himself not to scream in pain.

"Kind of reminds us just like old times eh Yusei?" Kiryu laughed, looking at his raven-haired friend.

Yusei chuckled "Seems like it." With a smile.

"Oh!" Aki gasped, making everyone except Yusei and Kiryu to looked at her (Both of them knows what's she's going to say).

"You're Uncle Bruno and Auntie Sherry will be arriving."

Yahiko, Jacques, Kira and Kuhaku had their mouths wide-opened before they burst out in happiness, Bruno has always been an entertaining uncle and a fun man to be with, the kids loved his antics while Sherry on the other hand is loved for her delicious cooking. They couldn't believe it, after many years, their finally going to live in Neo Domino City!

"Yahiko." Aki frowned.

"Y-y-yes?" Yahiko stuttered nervously, knowing this isn't good.

"You're still grounded. Additional one week."

"HUWWAAAATTT?" Yahiko exclaimed, after properly explaining what they did, his mother's still going to punish him?

All of the occupants inside the room laughed at mother and son, as Yahiko begged Aki not to but Aki said he can't sweet talk his way out this time.

* * *

**Next day…**

"This sucks! My life sucks!" Yahiko yelled inside the classroom, gaining the attention of the other students.

"Sucks for you…" Kenji plainly said making Yahiko glare at him. Seating at the armrest of his chair.

"Well at least you can still duel." Kuhaku pointed out, trying to cheer him up.

"But can I go outside? Not anymore." Yahiko growled, sitting at his chair and he slammed his head on his arms which were on the armrest of the armchair.

Jacques sighed, sitting at his chair before speaking "We should be worrying about the Interschool Tournament."

"Tell me more about it." Kenji said, fixing his gaze to the Atlas boy.

"The Interschool Tournament determines who will be representing this school; the representative will then go to other schools to fight another school's representative in all of Japan. For the last two years, Yahiko was the one who represented this school and won."

"But I'm hearing rumors of another tournament." Kuhaku added, making Yahiko looked at her curiously.

"What rumors?" Kenji asked.

Suddenly, someone approached them.

"I believe I'll have to explain this." They all looked up to see Ruka.

"Auntie Ruka!" The three exclaimed while Kenji said "Ruka-sensei."

The teal-haired young adult smiled at them and then she focused her golden orbs towards Kenji and Yahiko.

"Kenji-kun, Yahiko-kun. I'm sorry to say this but the whole faculty had decided that you two aren't allowed to enter the Interschool Tournament."

All of their eyes widened even the others who were eavesdropping.

"WHAT?" Yahiko exclaimed in anger.

"For what reason?" Kenji asked while is anger evident across his face.

"They can't just do that! I mean Yahiko is the best the school can offer while Kenji is on par with his skills!" Kuhaku said, shocked from the news.

Ruka sighed "I wasn't finished yet." They silenced themselves to let Ruka speak.

"What Kuhaku said about the rumors… It's true Kuhaku, the other tournament is the Interschool Tag Force Tournament, the whole faculty decided that both of you." She pointed at Kenji and Yahiko .

"Will be the team that will represent this school."

"You can't be serious Ruka-sensei?" Kenji asked, not wanting to believe it, Ruka shook her head.

The others remained silent.

"Why us?" Yahiko questioned, he was upset he wouldn't be representing his school this year but his quite excited about teaming up with Kenji.

"After witnessing your duel against Kenji-kun, the whole school was impressed by the fact that you almost lost, a feat that nobody has ever achieved excluding your duel against Yusei and Aki-san. All of a sudden, the Tag Force tournament was announced and the whole faculty didn't spend any time to argue and chose both of you."

"In other words, they thought that Kenji and Yahiko would make an unstoppable force." Jacques commented, crossing his arms.

"Yes and I support that, both of you would make a powerful team, remember Yahiko-kun, your Yusei's son, The King of the World of Riding Duels and Aki-san who is the Queen of Queens, who also represented this school during her school years. While Kenji-kun, your Key-san's son, the Dragon Emperor and the duelist on par with Yusei. Both of you are children of two of the greatest duelists in history, you two are natural- born prodigies, I have faith that both of you will win." Ruka said, placing hands on Yahiko and Kenji's respective shoulders. She smiled sweetly at the two.

"Don't worry Auntie Ruka! We will get to the top!" Yahiko said enthusiastically, raising his right fist at the air. Kenji just scoffed gently.

"But who would be representing in the single duel tournament? Now that Kenji and Yahiko can't compete…" Kuhaku asked, Ruka looked at her.

"That's up to all of the students, it depends on the winner of the contest here and the high chances are you, Jacques-kun and Kira-kun."

"I think Kira would be the one." Jacques admitted "He has—mmmppfff!" Kuhaku covered his mouth.

"Keep the Cyber Dragons a secret for awhile!" She scolded the blonde; she kept her tone down for the others not to hear.

After the duel, Kira made them promised not to tell about the Cyber Dragons in his possession, he claimed many would want to see it for themselves and drool over it. Because of it's legendary reputation.

Jacques nodded and apologized silently by nodding his head.

Ruka sighed "Rua won another fight last night."

"Uncle Rua won again?" Yahiko said in amazement. He doesn't know because he was reprimanded by Aki last night.

"Yes, this time he didn't have to use his Life Stream Dragon to win, he finished his opponent with his Gadget Hauler."

"By the way…" Kenji looked around "Have anyone noticed that Kira's late today?"

All of them nodded.

* * *

"So you still don't want to tell us about your nightmares?" Crow said, putting down the box of spare parts at the counter.

Yusei remained silent, taking out a wrench from the red toolbox. (**a/n: the very same toolbox that Aki was looking for at the Unstoppable Lust! *EASTER EGG XD) **

"Come on Yusei." Jack nudged him verbally.

"I'd rather keep it for myself." Yusei said nonchalantly, Crow sighed.

They just watched Yusei tinker on a customer's engine.

"Anyway, I have to go. Black Delivery Express needs their boss."

"Bye." Yusei and Jack said but before Crow can open the door, the door opened and slammed towards Crow's face, knocking him down the ground.

"Crow!" Jack rushed to his side; he looked up and glared at the one who opened but much to his surprise…

"What the hell…"

* * *

**Neo Domino Duel Academy**

Yahiko and Kenji excused themselves for awhile and stayed outside their classroom, the school hallway was filled with students minding their own businesses.

"Are you okay with it?" Kenji asked the raven-haired boy.

"Nah, as long as I can duel, I won't mind. Besides, you being my partner sound exciting." Yahiko smirked.

"Same here. Same here." Kenji said, leaning his back against the wall.

"Still why do I have the feeling we'll just ace it? The duelists I've dueled from other schools were a piece of cake except the other guy that uses a deck devastation strategy; he was trying his best to seal my Synchro Summoning but after 3 turns, he got beated."

Kenji sighed "Somehow I would want to learn dad's secret on his One-Turn Kills."

"I still remember how your dad defeated Aunt Sherry at the WRGP. Aunt Sherry really gave him a hard time."

"But France's Sacred Knight fell from the Dragon Emperor's roar." Kenji said, saying what he read from a newspaper headline once.

"Don't get too overconfident there Kenji Marquez." A foreign voice said, Yahiko and Kenji looked to the right.

"And who are you?" Kenji raised his right eyebrow in question towards the long-haired blonde girl that's about the age of him and Yahiko.

But Yahiko quickly figured out who the stranger is…

"BRUNO?" Yusei, Jack and Crow exclaimed in unison.

"Ohayo guys!" The blue-haired supermechanic smiled at his friends.

"Y-you're…" Yahiko said, fully knowing who she is, golden hair and emerald eyes…

"Ashley… Ashley Lisette LeBlanc, I've finally come to meet you... Son of the Dragon Emperor and I challenge you to a duel!"

* * *

**And the LeBlancs have arrived!**

**Once again, I apologize for the late update, school is being a pain again so hang on, I'll be having my 3rd periodical exams next week at Wednesday to Friday and I'll need to study for it, especially at math cause I suck at that subject.**

**Don't worry, I'm going to make the requested one-shot of the Bruno Wet Dream fic before I write Chapter 9 of Misadventures.**

**5 or more reviews- Update**

**Review please and thank you for your patience!**


	11. Rua's Story

**Chapter 9- Rua's story…**

**Kenji: So Rua get's a chapter named before him?**

**Yahiko: Well, Uncle Rua is the only character not to formally appear in this story.**

**Jacques: You forgot Aunt Sherry…**

**Yahiko: *ignores Jacques* Anyway as the years had progressed, Uncle Rua retained his same hairstyle but more longer and…**

**Ruka: He had a more mature and manly look than his childish past.**

**Kenji: And he wears a white hoodie jacket, white pants and his same inner shirt!**

**Disclaimer: Yugioh 5D's does not belong to me!**

**

* * *

**

**Note: The Supermechanic's Wet Dream shall be released after a day or two, so don't worry, I intend to finish it. About the delay, you might as well knew that I was hiatus for almost two weeks due to the first week being a week of project making and unit test while the 2nd week is about 3rd periodical exams. I apologize if you guys waited and expected for long but I respect your patience.**

**And please review ^_^  
**

* * *

The atmosphere between the two 10 year's olds was intense, never did Yahiko see Kenji glare like that, most especially, his giving the golden blonde girl a very threatening glare.

Wanting to avoid conflict between the two, Yahiko decided to change the subject and greet his Auntie Sherry's daughter.

"Hey Ashley! Been a lo—"

"Why in blazes would I duel a random person like you? A girl of all people." Kenji suddenly said with a cold tone, his brownish red eyes glaring straight at the girl's emerald green eyes.

Ashley finally formed her hands into fists and by the looks of it; she really isn't fond of being insulted today.

"Your father owes my mother a lost!"

Yahiko looked at the two, back and forth, owes her? What? Money?

Kenji chuckled "I get it, the time when your mother got her butt kicked by my dad?"

This made Ashley get angrier as she gritted her teeth.

"You should have seen the look on her face when she got defeated, she almost got him but what happened in the end? She lost!"

"Look I don't even know what's happe—" Yahiko said, stretching out his arms to the two who were arguing but Kenji pushed away his arm.

"I'm arguing with the spoiled brat here Yahiko now if you don't mind…" Kenji coldly said to his raven-haired friend.

"The Dragon Emperor's son is right, don't get yourself involved here." Ashley added but still maintaining her glare at Kenji.

Kenji scoffed and turned away.

"Where do you think you're going? Are you a coward that you don't want to face me?" Ashley sneered, pointing at him, Kenji scoffed again.

"I don't duel people who can't accept a fair lost."

With that he walked away.

"Especially if it wasn't their lost." He added.

"Whoa." Was all Jacques and Kuhaku could say from the doorway, witnessing the heated scene between the two. Did Kenji just give Ashley the infamous last words while walking away?

"He really is Key's son…" Ruka muttered as she remembered the time when Key did the same team at a disrespectful team. The media dubbed it as 'Infamous last words of the Marquez while walking away.' Pretty long but the video showing Key doing that went famous around the world.

Ashley just glared at him, not finding a nice comeback for the insult Kenji threw at her.

* * *

"HE-EY!" Crow and Bruno embraced each other with a strong friendship (lol) hug.

"It's been a long time guys!" The blue-haired exclaimed out joyfully.

Jack smirked while Yusei smiled, all of them are overjoyed to see each other again after many years, Team 5D's doesn't feel like Team 5D's without Bruno…

"So I heard Rua is now one of our team's wheelers?" Bruno asked with a grin.

Yusei and Crow nodded.

"He's all grown-up; he has a nice record at the Pro Leagues so far." Jack replied, crossing his arms.

"So I've heard." Bruno nodded.

"Besides, Rua isn't the same kid we all knew, he'd matured but still… He can be hyper sometimes." Crow scratched the back of his head when he remembered during a celebration, Rua got drunk after drinking 4 cans of beer and started dancing with only his boxers. Ruka was so furious at that time; she slapped him many times just to make him realize what he was doing.

Yusei shivered from the memory, Jack felt pity; Rua later confessed after he got a little bit sober that he had longed for a girlfriend yet he couldn't find one, he finally broke in tears and all of them were there to comfort him, Aki told him love is suppose to be patient while Ruka tells and reassures him, time will come and he will find someone for him.

* * *

"_Why is fate so cruel?" Rua slammed the can of beer at Yusei's garden table where they were celebrating._

"_Rua..." Ruka muttered, she never saw Rua like this and it pained her to see her older twin like this._

_Jack stood with Crow, all of them watching the whole scene as Rua explained all of his problems._

_He once had a girlfriend, shocking all of them since Rua didn't tell them, they were so happy together until one fateful day…._

_

* * *

_

_**Rua's Story:**_

_The Heart Signer walked around the streets, it was his day-off from professional dueling and without Ruka in their penthouse, because she's at work, he decided to take a walk around the city._

_He can't call his girlfriend for reasons unknown, he thought…_

"_Maybe she's at work or she left her phone?" Rua said while walking at one of the pedestrian's overpass._

_When he came down many girls about his age or younger than him were pointing at him._

"_Isn't that Rua Terasaki? The Pro Duelist?"_

"_He's so cuuuteee!"_

_Rua just grinned mentally, man does the girls really love him! As in fangirl love, he thought:_

'_None of those fangirls can compare on my girlfriend's love.'_

_Well, he had a nice and beautiful girlfriend, her smile, her face, it's just feels right, she was perfect…_

_He had no idea how __**im**__perfect she was._

_Rua continued on his walk, ignoring the fangirls who were fangirling over him, when he walked inside one of Neo Domino's parks, he went to where the benches were just to relax and…_

_He saw her, his girlfriend, with another man… They were kissing each other while sitting on the bench._

_Rua could feel his heart crack and it hurts, he can't believe what he's seeing, he just stared at them with wide opened eyes until he clenched his fists._

_Anger, he didn't know anger was such a strong emotion, the said emotion clouded his mind and he walked with haste towards the couple._

_When he got near, his girlfriend noticed and her eyes widened in shock._

"_Hey…" Rua tapped the shoulder of his girlfriend's lover and when the man turned to face the person responsible for breaking a kiss like that, he met a solid punch straight to the front part of his face._

_The man touched his face, and looked up to Rua who was glaring at him with a killing intent, Rua grabbed the collar of the man's clothing and raised him up before delivering a devastating punch to the face._

_This time, the punch was so strong, red liquid touched Rua's face, blood, he just broke the man's nose and he saw the man's nose was bleeding rapidly._

"_RUA-KUN!" His cheating girlfriend shouted out before Rua cut her off._

"_DON'T 'RUA-KUN' ME YOU BACKSTABBING CHEATING BITCH!" Rua yelled at her with such anger and hatred, he wanted to slap or hit her but the other side of him couldn't, he couldn't harm a girl._

_By then all of the people in the park where staring at them while the man was groaning in pain at the concrete floor, without a word, Rua left with a broken heart and his face, full of anger…_

_

* * *

_

_**END of Rua's Story**_

_They didn't know what to say, Rua kept his relationship secret and the things his always saying about wanting to have a girlfriend were just lies and on top of that, Rua's story was really sad, they felt pity for him… It's like expecting love to come and when you thought it was coming, it wouldn't…_

_Ruka wrapped her arms around her twin brother and rested her head on his back, comforting him._

_

* * *

_

"How is he right now?" Bruno asked upon hearing what happened to Rua.

"Well he just won last night." Yusei replied, cleaning his oil-stained hands with a clean cloth.

"He decimated his opponent last night; the poor guy didn't stand a chance." Crow snickered when he remembered how Rua never gave his opponent a chance to fight back. He kept pressing his merciless assault as the crowds were all speechless even the MC was speechless after the duel. Rua's life points? Still 4000…

"Wow, he really matured huh?" Bruno smiled "Anyway…" He said.

"How's the married life?"

Yusei flashed one of his smiles, Jack smirked while Crow grinned.

"Never been better I see." Bruno laughed, the three also laughed, just like the old days…

* * *

"WOULD YOU STOP FOLLOWING ME?" Kenji yelled, continuing on his walk as an angry blonde girl is following him.

Okay, the girl, Ashley was still following him after he walked away; he thought she just stood there when he did the 'Infamous last words of the Marquez while walking away.' But it didn't work.

"I'm not going to stop following you until you accept my challenge!" Ashley stubbornly said

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T DUEL PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" Kenji shouted in anger and irritation towards the blonde.

Behind them were the gang with Kira and Tasha who just came recently, they were following them and were listening to Ashley's repeated demands to duel Kenji.

"Should we stop them?"Tasha asked.

"Don't, there argument seems entertaining." Jacques chuckled, getting elbowed by Kuhaku in the process.

"So you're a true coward then? If you're the son of the Dragon Emperor, then you're a disgrace for turning me down! Egoistical Dragon Lover Emo!" Ashley mocked, Kenji froze on his tracks. Tasha gasped, she just said the forbidden words, if you told Kenji he was an emo or egoistical guy (Even if their true) he gets really angry.

"Well that certainly stopped him…" Kira mentioned, they all stopped, Ashley smirked when Kenji was just standing.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Kenji growled angrily, his face darkening and the only you can see is his glowing reddish brown eyes (**A/N: Just an effect if Kenji gets angry.)**.

"Still not satisfied?" Ashley continually said, Tasha shivered, one note if you're gonna insult Kenji: Don't call him egoistical or an emo…

"Okay, what if I taunted you by saying your father sucks at dueling and his way of dueling is retarded and old fashioned because he still plays non-speed spells on his duels and is only safe because of his Magic Limit Breaker!"

Kenji turned around, his eyes flaring in anger, one thing to also know about Kenji: He is a rather impatient, hot-headed boy and is quick to irritate.

"You dare insult me and at the same time my DAD?" Kenji is always getting furious when somebody insults his father and his dueling method.

**Note: My OC, Key uses a speed spell called Magic Limit Breaker that lets him use non-speed spell card by removing all of his speed counters and is valid throughout the whole duel.**

"Why not? He is sooooo dependent on non-speed spells!" Ashley mocked.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT! NOBODY! NOBODY MESSES WITH MY OLD MAN! HE IS USING A UNIQUE DUELING METHOD UNLIKE YOUR MOTHER WHOSE CARDS ARE SOOO WEAK THAT SHE GOT DEFEATED JUST WHEN SHE WAS ABOUT TO WIN!"

All of them sweatdropped at the two.

"From the way they act; they argue like married couples." Yahiko said, dumbfounded at the two.

"I think acting like children's a better word Yahiko." Jacques murmured.

"THEY are children Jacques and so are we." Kira corrected the blonde.

"So you're going to accept my challenge?" Ashley raised her right eyebrow. Kenji had been provoked, it was a success.

Kenji looked up for awhile "YOU WANT IT SO BADLY? THEN I'LL GIVE IT TO YA! DISMISSAL IN FRONT OF YAHIKO'S HOUSE!"

"Hey! Why my house?" Yahiko shouted when he was mentioned.

"Deal!" Ashely exclaimed out happily.

"Tell me; is your brother always like that when he loses his cool?" Kuhaku asked Tasha, the girl nodded.

"He is after all, acts and looks like our dad but more _suplado_." Tasha sighed, crossing her arms.

"_Suplado_?" The rest asked her, unknown towards the word.

"_Suplado_ is a Filipino word for grouch or grouchy." Tasha smiled at them.

"Oh." They said in unison.

All of a sudden, Kuhaku giggled and looked at Jacques.

"So can I call Uncle Jack a—"

"Don't even think about it." Jacques snapped, frowning at her.

* * *

A soft knock was heard from the computer room door.

"Anata?" Ymira's soft voice asked, Key turned his computer seat around.

"Yes?" Key answered back, leaving his seat to open the door. Behind the door revealed Key's lovely and caring wife, Ymira Kyouhei or should I mean Ymira Marquez?

"Kenji-kun just called, he said he's going to Yahiko's house, so who's Yahiko?" She asked curiously.

Key laughed a little, confusing the blonde even more. Without warning, Key planted a kiss on her temple.

"You don't know Fudo Yahiko?" He asked, playfully raising a brow. Ymira frowned this time.

"It's not funny Key-k— Wait a minute… Did you say Fudo Yahiko?" She quickly recalled the boy's last name.

Key nodded.

"As in Fudo? Fudo Yusei? Fudo Aki?"

Key gave her another nod with a playful smirk this time.

"Oh my little Kenji-kun's growing up! He's making friends!" Ymira squealed in delight, putting her hands on her cheeks and she shook her head like a child. Key sighed.

"And he's the one who said he doesn't want to have friends." The Dragon Emperor snorted when he remembered what Kenji told them after they arrived in the city.

"_Friends? Who needs friends? Friends aren't needed to get stronger in dueling dad; you use your own strength to be the duelist you are right now. Not anyone!"_

"_If I didn't meet your Uncle Kouji then I wouldn't be the father you knew right now." Key answered to his son._

_

* * *

_

"Alright that is not wise Kenji!" Yahiko growled at his dark-haired friend.

"Why not?" Kenji asked, this got Yahiko irritated when Kenji didn't even focus his attention to him.

They were outside the school, sitting at one of the spectator's benches at the D-wheel racing course. **Note: Yes, their cutting classes! XD**

"First of all, you should have dueled against Ashley in this school! Then second of all, why the heck are we here?"

"Cutting Classes is better than listening to our boring science teacher rambling about Momentum there, Momentum that." Kenji replied with a bored face.

"Besides, I thought you like cutting classes?"

Yahiko frowned "I made a promise to tou-san, kaa-san and my two baa-chans (Martha and Setsuko) not to cut classes anymore when I have to repeat a school year just like last time."

Kenji scoffed "And now you're doing it." He lied down at the steel bench and looked at the clouds.

"Well it's basically your fault! We were just talking about our strategies for the upcoming tournament and then you led us here!" Yahiko protested, denying he doesn't want to cut classes but secretly, he wants to hide his enjoyment of cutting classes.

"I don't care." Kenji straightforwardly replied, letting out a yawn before closing his eyes.

Yahiko's frown went deeper and murmured "Cold hearted bastard." He cursed, Yahiko never cursed, well he curse secretly but one time he got caught by Aki saying the f word (**He just discovered the word when he was changing the channel of the TV**), he suffered a painful spanking from her.

Kenji snorted in response; hours have passed when Kenji woke up from Yahiko's constant pushing.

"What?" Kenji grumbled irritably, slowly sitting up.

"Its dismissal time already Kenji, man you sure can snore in your sleep!" Yahiko joked, earning a punch to the left cheek.

"For being the son of Fudo Yusei, you're too loud." Kenji commented and he stood up and dusted his pants.

"At least I look like him." Yahiko beamed in pride, Kenji just ignored him.

"Let's go."

* * *

They arrive in Yahiko's house err…. I mean the Fudo residence….

Ashley was waiting for them outside with a prideful smirk; Kenji however glared while Yahiko waved at her.

"I see you have accepted my challenge." Ashley said, crossing her arms.

"I never back down." Kenji firmly replied.

Yahiko saw his other friends coming out from his home, what the hell are they doing there?

Meanwhile, Kenji felt something fishy going on, he narrowed his eyes at Ashley.

"So you seemed to notice?"

"You're not the one who's going to duel me aren't you?"

Ashley nodded and pointed behind Yahiko and Kenji, when they turned around they got the biggest shock of their lives…

Rua and Key were behind them.

"U-u-uncle R-rua? A-a-and…." Yahiko stuttered.

"Dad." Kenji finished with a smirk.

"I heard both of you are going to represent the school." Key said as a matter-of-fact.

"So Ruka told us to give you a practice duel and see if your skills are as good being together." Rua said, grinning.

Kenji turned around, he just couldn't keep his excitement, it's been years since he last dueled his father and now he's going to duel Rua Terasaki, he just can't help but flash a smile.

"The LeBlanc girl is pretty clever don't you think?" He said looking back at his father.

Yahiko nodded with an idiotic grin around his face.

"Show me how much you have grown my son! Son of Yusei!" Key took out his deck; he and Rua leaped back a few steps to give each other some space.

"And I want to see if the stories about your skills aren't exaggerated!" Yahiko replied.

Aki and Yusei went out from the house and were they surprised when Ymira was with the kids and Key was there.

"What's going on here?" Yusei asked the young ones. Ymira waved at the married couple.

"We just decided to visit!" Ymira exclaimed cheerfully, she ran towards Aki and hug her. Aki was surprised at first but returned the gesture.

"It's been a long time Aki-chan…"

"Yes, it's good to see you again." The magenta-haired Signer replied.

However Yusei didn't mind them and focused much of his attention to the 4 who were about to duel.

Without saying a word, he walked towards the group and stopped when he was in the middle. Much to the confusion of the four.

"Tou-san?" Yahiko asked.

"Rua, let me take your place." Yusei said with a serious tone.

Kenji and Yahiko's eyes widened in shock.

"Aww come on Yusei!" Rua exclaimed "I challenged them first!"

"Rua… Please." Yusei sounded almost like he was pleading.

Seeing the seriousness around Yusei, Rua gave up, with a sigh.

"Alright."

"Thank you." Yusei nodded, borrowing Rua's Duel Disk and took his place. Key smirked at him.

"So does this mark the very first time were teaming up?" He asked the raven-haired duelist, Yusei smiled at him, and took out his deck.

"It's a fathers and sons duel!" Kuhaku exclaimed, she grabbed Kira by the collar and shook him.

"Record this Kira! This duel has to be seen!" She said to the silver-haired boy.

"But I don't have a camera!"

Suddenly, someone passed her a camera, she look up to see Sherry LeBlanc with her husband and daughter.

"Use this." She said softly, Kuhaku's eyes widened and just nodded in response.

"This is to be seen." Rua grinned, he crossed his arms, Ruka was beside him.

"GAMBATTE (Good luck) KENJI AND YAHIKO!" Kuhaku cheered for the two.

At the field

"I want to see how much you have improved Yahiko."

Yahiko grinned at his father "Don't worry Tou-san! I won't lose to you that fast! Just like last time!" He clenched his right fist in front of him.

"Don't you dare hold back dad." Kenji said to his father.

"I have no intentions of holding back, I expect much from you my son."

The two boys looked at their respective fathers with intensity, their duel disks activated and shouted in unison.

"**DUEL!"**

* * *

**Ohoho! Next chapter would be exciting cause: 1.) Yusei and Key are partners 2.) You guys will finally see how he duels 3.) Fathers-sons tag duel!**

**Review please!**

**As I said, Supermechanic's Wet dream will follow up...**

**OT: Have any of oyu guys seen the new Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim magazine scans? It's ****ing amazing!**

**Spoilers:**

**"Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! SYNCHRO SHOKAN! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Yusei cried out as the white dragon spun behind him, the majestic sparkling dust following.**

**"Creature of legends and fantasies, lend me your power and guide me to victory! Let your power be known across the world! SYNCHRO SHOKAN! AWAKE FROM YOUR SLUMBER! DIVINE FLAME DRAGON!"**

**"This is it, Black Star Dragon and Bushido Dragon finally clashes with Stardust Dragon and Divine Flame Dragon!" Rua exclaimed excitingly.  
**


	12. Showdown of the Dragons

**Chapter 10- Showdown of the Dragons**

**Yahiko: Hello there guys! kenji1104-san had thought of a nice introduction just like in the 5d's anime before any chapter starts, this said introduction will always be there!**

**Kenji: Yugioh 5D's does not belong to kenji1104 but we belong to him, if you want to use us, ask permission first!**

**kenji1104: Okay, here's the introduction! *UHURM**

**"Riding Duels, a new form of dueling that gives the spectators and the duelists enjoyment and excitement, now even young ones can participate in this dynamic form of dueling, a group of children which composes of the children of some of Team 5D's and Team Dragon Force's members are climbing to the top to not only surpass their parents but to show the world how skilled they are... THEY ARE TEAM *HIDES***

**kenji1104: *Dies in embarrassment, GOD I SOUND SO DUMB!**

**Kenji: It was... Decent?**

**Yahiko: Why hide the team name?**

**Kenji: Spoilers Yahiko... SPOILERS.**

**

* * *

**

The aura radiating from the four is so intense that the children were sweating in anticipation.

**Key and Yusei-4000**

**Kenji and Yahiko-4000**

"Since were young, I'm gonna go first!" Yahiko declared, Yusei and Key gave him a nod of approval before he put his two fingers on top of his deck.

"DRAW!" "I summon Black Star- Defend Gardna in defense position!" Yahiko put on the card on the field.

A golem made out of black metal appeared and crossed his arms to defend Yahiko and Kenji.

**Black Star- Defend Gardna**

**Att: DARK Type: Machine Lvl: 2**

**Atk: 100 Def: 2000**

"Black Star- Defend Garna's effect activates, when this card is summoned, I can take a Black Star monster from my deck and add it to my hand! I choose Black Star- Synchron!" Yahiko said as he added the card on his hand.

"I set two cards face down and turn end!"

**Yusei's Turn**

"Ore no turn!" Yusei drew the top card; Yusei looked at newly drawn card, **Quickdraw Synchron**.

'_Two facedowns and a defense position? Are you luring me Yahiko?'_

"I discard one monster card from my hand to the graveyard to special summon Quickdraw Synchron!" Yusei sent Quiltbolt Hedgehog to the graveyard zone and put Quickdraw Synchron on the field.

A small cowboy robot appeared, complete with the sombrero and scarf as it was summoned, it pulled out its two guns and shoot up.

**Quickdraw Synchro**

**Att: WIND Type: Machine Lvl: 5**

**Tuner**

**Atk: 700 Def: 1400**

"Next…" Yusei picked one card and showed it to the two.

"Now I summon my Cluster Pendulum!"

A living pendulum machine appeared from the hole and it started working like a real pendulum

**Cluster Pendulum**

**Att: Earth Type: Machine Lvl: 1**

**Atk: 100 Def: 300**

"Now I activate Cluster Pendulum's effect! When this card is normal summoned, I can special summon Pendulum Tokens depending on how many monsters my opponent controls! You have only one so I special one Pendulum Token!"

**Pendulum Token**

**Att: Earth Type: Machine Lvl: 1**

**Atk and Def: 0**

'_Three monsters in one turn.' _Kenji watched in awe from the display Yusei have shown.

"I'd expected that, seeing how much you have summoned during our last duel." Key said, grinning at the king.

"I tune in my Quickdraw Synchron, Cluster Pendulum and my Pendulum token!" Yusei raised his right arm at the sky as Quickdraw Synchron formed into five rings, encircling the two clock monsters.

**5+1+1= 7**

"**Clustering roars turn into an echoing arrow which tears through the sky! Become the path its light shines upon!"** Then the green- laser like particle shined revealing the Synchro monster.

"SYNCHRO SHOKAN!" Yusei cried out as the orange robot with a bow spun and then aimed its energy arrow.

"SHOW YOURSELF! **JUNK ARCHER!**"

Yahiko gritted his teeth, the first thing that came through his mind is Nitro Warrior as Yusei always did at the past but today's different…

**Att: Earth Type: Warrior Lvl: 7**

**Atk: 2300 Def: 2000**

"Awesome!" Kira clenched his fist; the others weren't that excited or their too focused watching.

"I activate Junk Archer's effect! Once per turn, I can remove form play one of your monster and during the end phase, it is special summoned back to the field!" Yusei pointed at the defending Black Star monster.

"I remove from play your Black Star- Defend Gardna! IKKE (Go)! JUNK ARCHER! DIMENSION SHOOT!"

Junk Archer readied the string of its bow, slowly and accurately aiming at the metal golem and then fired the green energy arrow, when it hit the golem disappeared from a swirling hole.

"Oh no… Yahiko-kun's field is empty!" Tasha muttered, she brought her hands together clasped them together.

"If this attack goes, they'll only have 1700 life points left." Ashley said "How will the two 'prodigies' fight?" Tasha glared at her.

'_Who does she think she is?' _Tasha looked back at the duel_._

"Get ready Yahiko! Junk Archer! Attack Yahiko directly!" Yusei ordered the cyborg archer.

Junk Archer aimed once more, this time targeting the young boy.

"Do something Yahiko." Kenji simply said "Use them." He eyed the facedowns.

"PLANNING TO!" Yahiko grinned, Junk Archer fired the green arrow and at the same time Yahiko waved his hand to his right.

"Trap card open! **A Half Shield and a Lucky Coin**!" Yusei's eyes widened slightly, one of Yahiko's favorite trap cards. The face down card rose up and flipped showing the image, a small shield and a gold coin.

"I can half the attack points of the monster! 2300 turns to 1150!" The arrow went smaller and hit Yahiko straight at the chest.

**Kenji and Yahiko: 4000-2850**

Key saw Yusei's small reaction and faced him fully.

"What's special with it?" He asked but his question was answered when Yahiko's cheerful voice declared.

"Now for the 2nd effect of A Half Shield and a Lucky Coin! For each 500 points of battle damage I received from the halved attack, all players draw a card! I suffered 1150 points of battle damage so all of us draw 2 cards!"

"Oh." Key murmured, drawing two cards, Yusei also drew the two cards while Kenji frowned at Yahiko.

"That cad is a gamble." He commented.

Yahiko looked at him seriously "If I didn't use it, we would have suffered more and besides with the extra cards, it can prove to be advantageous besides you're the one who said I do something!"

"And at the same time giving away a free draw for the opponent." Kenji coldly replied, he then drew two cards.

Yahiko just shook his head unknown to them; their respective fathers were listening to their talk.

"Now, how will they learn to fight as a team?" Key wondered, watching the two, Yusei remained silent and set two cards facedown.

"Turn End." Yusei said with his usual stern face. "At the end phase, the removed from play monster is returned."

The same hole appeared and led out Black Star- Defend Gardna.

**Kenji's turn**

"It's my turn and I draw!"

Kenji looked at his hand of 8 cards, with quick thinking; he picked one of the small dragon monster card in his hand.

"I summon my **Apprentice Mace Dragon**!"

**Att: Wind Type: Dragon Lvl: 1**

**Atk: 200 Def: 0**

**Tuner**

A small green dragon wearing nothing but cotton clothes came out, armed with a small spiked mace. It roared but it just made a chirp gaining a squeal from Tasha and Kuhaku in the process.

"God, will you girls stop squealing like fangirls?" Kenji yelled at them in irritation before facing his father.

Key narrowed his eyes, Apprentice Mace Dragon's appearance summoning means one thing…

"When this card is on the field, I can discard one or more dragon monsters in my field and special summon one dragon monster in my deck with the level total of those discarded monsters! I discard Masked Dragon which is level 3 and Spear Shield Dragon which is level 4!" The card ejected from the deck and Kenji took it.

"To special summon… **RED-EYES BLACK DRAGON**!"

The wind blew violently when the roar of the ferocious and legendary dragon was heard; the wind hit them pushing them a little while the black dragon encircled above the four who were dueling, it's red eyes flashed before it landed on the ground with its two legs, taking his place in front of his master.

Key muse a smile, the card he gave to Kenji as a birthday gift finally appeared.

"Red-Eyes Black Dragon, I never thought it would appear this fast." Key remarked, looking at his former card (**He have 2 and he gave one to Kenji**).

**Red-Eyes Black Dragon**

**Att: DARK Type: Dragon Level: 7**

**Atk: 2400 Def: 2000**

"Due to Apprentice Mace Dragon's effect, I cannot special summon this turn when I activate its effect. Now, attack Junk Archer with Inferno Fire Blast!"

The black dragon's mouth charged up its infernal flames and fired the ball towards the archer.

Yusei prepared for this attack and pushed a button on his... I mean Rua's duel disk.

"Trap Activate! **Scrap-Iron Scarecrow**! When one of my opponent's monsters attacks, I can negate it and set this card after it activated."

The scarecrow made from junk appeared out of the card, blocking the fire ball.

"Tch, I set two cards facedown and turn end!" Kenji growled in frustration.

**Key's turn**

Key silently drew a card from his deck and looked at his hand intently.

"I summon **Tuning Drago** in defense position!" He slapped the card on his dragon-themed duel disk.

A small black dragon with white eyes flew around Key with its tiny wings.

**Tuning Drago**

**Att: Fire Type: Dragon Level: 4**

**Atk: 1200 Def: 400**

"This can't be good!" Kenji gritted his teeth, Yahiko looked at him.

"Why?"

"I'll say, I activate Tuning Drago's effect! By discarding one card from my hand and the top card of my deck to the graveyard, I can special summon a level 4 or lower dragon monster from my deck." Key picked the **Prime Material Dragon **and discarded the top card of his deck which he didn't mention.

"Appear now! **Blizzard Dragon!**" Key cried out, the dragon with the power of ice appeared in front of Key. It flapped its hand wings and led out a roar.

**Blizzard Dragon**

**Att: Water Type: Dragon Level: 4**

**Atk: 1800 Def: 1000**

"Level 4 Tuner + level 4 non-tuner… Wait, that's eight!" Ymira gasped.

"**Divine Flame Dragon**…." Aki and Sherry muttered.

The kids tensed up, the vicious and powerful dragon Key owned is perhaps the strongest of the Signer Dragons when it comes to their base forms.

"I tune in my Blizzard Dragon with my Tuning Drago…"

Tuning Drago's body became 4 rings and encircled around Blizzard Dragon's body.

Kenji prepared for the worst; this monster is the one monster he can't destroy even with Bushido Dragon, its shining gold eyes… Just looking at it… Instills fear upon you.

"**Creature of legends and fantasies,"** Key began speaking his trademark chant.

All of a sudden, Key's mark glowed, the body of the dragon glowed, Yusei's head mark also glowed and at the same are Ruka and Aki's claw marks.

Yahiko's body stated heating up; Black Star Dragon's spirit appeared beside him.

"_Are you alright?" he asked worriedly._

"_No..." Yahiko groaned mentally "I'm burning up!"_

_Black Star Dragon could feel Key and Ruka were watching him and the next he felt is a strong surge of power…_

"_What's happening to me?" Yahiko growled, clutching his chest where the burning pain is._

'_Could it be…?' Black Star Dragon thought, he shook his head in disagreement 'It can't be, not just being a child of Two Signers means that…'_

_

* * *

_

"_So it really is true." Stardust Dragon's voice sounded, his father's voice._

_Black Star looked around and saw all of the other Signer Dragons gathered in the Star Mountain._

"_What am I doing here?" He asked, earning all of their attention. His mother, Black Rose looked at him with worry, Divine Flame was emotionless, Red was frowning (as usual), Feather had a neutral gaze, Fairy and Life Stream also had worried looks._

"_Before I head off to the field…" Flame's body was already fading "There is something you must know."_

_Stardust sighed; he looked down at the ground before looking at his offspring._

"_My son, you must protect your master at all costs and more importantly, yourself."_

"_Why? What's happening?" the young dragon asked._

"_Change and destruction." Flame replied "The reason I was awakened is because of a threat, the Lord Crimson Dragon gave us more than ten years to prepare."_

_Seeing the young dragon getting confused, Black Rose Dragon decided to make it simple for her son._

"_Dear, the enemy has been watching you and your master, monitoring your master everywhere he goes."_

"_A pedophile? Stalker?" Black Star guessed._

_Red has the sudden urge to face palm himself and hit the young dragon at the back of his head. Feather almost laughed but was only prevented by Life Stream's hands._

_Black Rose continued "He'll come to take your master at a right and unexpected time, he knows of your power you and your master shares. Your master being the son of our masters who are two Signers and the fact that you are our son, you have the power to rival all of us but it is yet to be awakened."_

"_So please my child, always stay alert and be careful…" Stardust said, putting his hand on the young dragon's head. Black Star saw the sincerity of both his parents._

"_I must go." Flame said, before he faded from their eyes._

"_Go as well my son," Stardust let go "I feel both of us will be summoned."_

"_Yes father." Black Star nodded, he looked at Black Rose who gestured him to get moving using one of her thorny whips._

"It's coming!" Jacques pointed at the sky which was strangely shining in gold.

* * *

"**Lend me your power and guide me to victory!"** Key continued his chant, the cloud's splitted open and the blinding gold light blocked all of their eyesight except Key.

"**Let your power be known and be feared!"** The children except Kenji and Tasha shivered when they heard a roar which was closely similar to the Crimson Dragon's…

"**SYNCHRO SHOKAN! AWAKE FROM YOUR SLUMBER! DIVINE FLAME DRAGON**!**"** Key cried out as loud as he could, the roar of the dragon continued as it was flying downwards his master.

"It really is… Divine Flame Dragon!" Ashley watched in awe from the majestic gold aura surrounding the grey dragon with shining gold eyes, two horns on the upper back head and four more at the lower part of his head, its perfect wings flap once more and roared, intimidating Yahiko and Kenji.

**Divine Flame Dragon**

**Att: DIVINE Type: Dragon Lvl: 8**

**Atk: 2900 Def: 2300**

"Wow…" Yahiko's eyes were wide opened.

The dragon descended down beside its proud master, Key smirked at it.

"You finally came my friend." Key spoke to him, the dragon looked at him.

"_Yes, it seems it was such a long time since you last summoned me to aid you was it not?" Flame replied with a wise and calm tone._

"_He can speak to it?" Yahiko asked Black Star Dragon._

"_Yes, he can. And Yahiko, address it 'him' he's not genderless you know.'_

"Alright then… I activate Divine Flame Dragon's effect! When this card is successfully special summoned, from the graveyard or extra deck. I can discard dragon type monsters from my hand as many as I want , then I can choose and destroy cards on my field and my opponent's field equal to the dragon-type monsters I sent to the graveyard!" Key picked two cards from his hand and proceeded to discard them.

"I discard Exploder Dragon and Decoy Dragon to destroy Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Black Star- Defend Gardna!" Key raised his right hand to the sky.

"GO EASY ON THEM KEY-KUN!" Ymira shouted from afar.

"I'm not going easy on them because were training them seriously!" Key shouted back.

"Sheesh that Key-kun! He's so merciless!"Ymira crossed her arms and frowned.

"Merciless?" Aki asked, Asaki was struggling to break free from her arms.

"I wanna go to Yahiko-niisan!" Asaki said, stretching out her hands towards her big brother.

"Not this time dear, your onii-san is still dueling…" Aki ruffled her daughter's hair which was similar to how she was when she was about her age.

Asaki crossed her arms the same way Ymira did and pouted:

"Fine…"

"Key-kun is always so merciless when it comes to dueling; he never gave his opponent's a chance to fight back." Ymira huffed "I don't know what his problem is."

"That's probably his style." Sherry suddenly spoke, her eyes glued on the field "He tends to finish the duel in just a few turns."

"Darn, here it comes!" Kenji gritted his teeth.

"**DIVINE THUNDER!"** Key cried out, Divine Flame Dragon roared once more before charging up a golden spark of thunder on his fingertips, the two lightning that are coming out from both of his hands clashed and formed a big ball of golden lightning.

"If this connects, they'll only have Apprentice Mace Dragon on the field to defend themselves!" Kuhaku said.

Then Divine Flame Dragon released it from his hands, the ball was coming at the two monsters fast!

Yahiko grinned; this is what he was waiting for!

"TRAP CARD OPEN! **The Road of the Dragon of the Black Star**!"Yahiko cried out, revealing his final face down card.

"When an effect that destroys two monsters which involves at least one Black Star monster is activated, I can negate it and special summon Black Star Dragon from my extra deck by just sending a Black Star monster card from my deck to the graveyard!"

"If it negates then Divine Flame Dragon would be destroyed!" Kira said, holding the camera that was recording the duel.

However Key wasn't surprised, he was smiling evilly at them.

"Dad flashing a rape face means this wouldn't be pleasant." Kenji growled, fully knowing what that smile is.

"You're just going to let it get destroyed?" Yusei asked the smiling man.

"Just let them."

Black energy-like fog surrounded Divine Flame Dragon's body, the dragon roared out, trying to get away from the fog and in an instant the dragon exploded. Yellow eyes glowed from behind the smoke, the growl was familiar to all of them.

"SOAR TO THE GALAXY! MY FRIEND! **BLACK STAR DRAGON**!" Yahiko cried out as the black dragon came out from the smoke and roared. It's sparkling black dust dropping from each flap of it's wings.

**Black Star Dragon**

**Att: DARK Type: Dragon Lvl: 8**

**Atk: 2600 Def: 2200**

'_Needless to say, I am impressed by this child.' _Key thought.

The burning pain in Yahiko's chest throbbed making the boy clutched his chest once more.

Yahiko wasn't the only suffering, Yusei, Key, Aki, Rua and Ruka marks were also throbbing in pain, they just don't want to show it.

"What's…? Happening to me?" Yahiko asked Kenji, the boy looked at him.

"What do you mean what's happening?" Kenji raised an eyebrow.

"The pain… This burning pain…"

By now, Yusei's stoic and stern face changed into a worried one.

"Something's wrong…" Aki murmured, Sherry and Tasha barely heard her.

"Yahiko…" Yusei called out but Yahiko flashed him a smile.

"It's alright tou-san! I'll be fine! It's just something I ate at the way back home." Yahiko lied in a reassuring tone. This didn't work on Yusei as it made him worry more.

"But you didn't eat anything." Kenji whispered, Yahiko winked at him for him to understand.

Key took 3 cards and set them to the field "I set three cards and turn end."

This made the children wonder _'Why didn't he use Junk Archer?'_

**Yahiko's turn**

Ignoring the burning pain, Yahiko drew a card. He took a few deep breaths before looking his hand.

'_On tou-san's field is Junk Archer and two facedowns, one is Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, on Key-san's field are only three facedowns, me and Kenji's field have Black Star Dragon, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Apprentice Mace Dragon and Black Star- Defend Gardna.'_

"One of those facedowns will be used by dad to return Divine Flame Dragon back to the field." Kenji muttered.

"Same old dad." He snorted.

'_In their field, they only have dad's Junk Archer but just like what Kenji said, Key-san's other facedown is to return Divine Flame Dragon.' _Yahiko looked at his hand _'I don't have a card that can destroy cards in the spell and trap zone but…'_

Yahiko smiled, by now he was sweating from the heat he was feeling. His excitement let him forgot about it.

"I summon **Black Star- Synchron!**" Yahiko cried out as a small red robot with long nose came out, a black colored star imprinted on its small body.

**Tuner**

**Type: Machine Att: Earth Level: 3**

**Atk: 500 Def: 1500**

The young raven-haired duelist took a card from his deck.

"Once per turn, Black Star- Synchron can let me special summon a level 1 Black Star from my deck or graveyard, appear now **Black Star- Spirit!**"

A chibi black ghost with a skull head appeared and made an eerie sound.

**Black Star- Spirit in defense mode**

**Att: DARK Type: Zombie Level: 1**

**Atk and Def: 0**

"This monster cannot be destroyed by battle and as long as this card remains faceup, Black Star monsters cannot be destroyed by battle." Yahiko scoffed as he raised his right hand at the sky.

"I tune in my **Black Star- Synchron with my Black Star- Defend Gardna!**" Yahiko said his chant.

**3+2= 5**

"**Protect all the innocents and destroy the guilty! Let the beacon of hope and goodness protect these bonds! SYNCHO SHOKAN! Shoot with true aim!** **Black Star- Cyborg Sniper!"**

A humanoid cyborg with a long head appeared with a scouter on its left orange eye, it made a robotic sound before waving its long-barreled high-tech sniper rifle to its side.

**Black Star- Cyborg Sniper**

**Att: DARK Type: Machine Level: 5**

**Atk: 2100 Def: 1700**

"Black Star- Cyborg Sniper." Yusei muttered, he knew this card has a strong effect and what's more worse, he can't destroy because of Black Star- Spirit's effect.

"I activate Cyborg Sniper's effect! Once pert turn, I can choose one monster in your field and then I deal half damage from the selected monster's attack!" He pointed at the sole monster in their field, Junk Archer.

A holographic targeting system came out from the side of the sniper rifle and its scouter aimed at Yusei.

It fired a blue laser, hitting Yusei at the stomach.

**Yusei and Key: 4000- 2850**

"Impressive." Key said.

"Now, Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Attack Junk Archer with Inferno Fire Blast!"

Key eyed Yusei, he nodded in response and waved his left hand.

"I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! I can negate that attack once per turn and set it back!"

The junk scarecrow appeared and blocked the burning fireball.

Yahiko smirked "That still won't save you dad! Black Star Dragon! Attack Junk Archer with **Dark Nebula Beam!**"

Black Star Dragon charged up the black beam with purple lightning surging around it at the Mechanical Archer, Key smirked.

"Trap card activate! **Revenge Ressurection**!" Key shouted out "I choose a monster from my graveyard and special summon it into my field and then when an opponent's monster is attacking, switch the attack target to the monster that was just special summoned!"

Kenji's eyes widened in horror "It's coming back!"

"RETURN TO MY SIDE AND AID ME! **DIVINE FLAME DRAGON!**" Key cried out as a flash of gold light blinded their sights once again and the mighty roar of the divine dragon echoed.

**Atk: 2900**

When they were able to see again, they saw the Dark Nebula Beam is going towards the grey dragon, opening its shining gold eyes, it charged up a gold fire in its mouth and released it, the golden fire collided with the dark beam but it was overwhelmed and hit Black Star Dragon at the chest, Divine Flame Dragon roared in victory while Black Star Dragon growled in pain.

'_Are you alright?' _Yahiko asked, the dragon gave him a slight nod.

**Yahiko and Kenji- 2850- 2550**

"Thanks to Black Star- Spirit's effect, Black Star monster can't be destroyed so his dragon is still safe." Jacques pointed out, sweat rolling down his cheeks.

"You two have a lot to learn before beating us." Key said, he looked up at the divine dragon beside him.

Kenji tc'hed and Yahiko gritted his teeth.

"Because I activated Black Star- Cyborg Sniper's effect, I cannot declare an attack, I set a card facedown and turn end."

Kenji knew Yusei's next move, he's gonna summon **it. **And he has to take precautions…

"Before Yahiko's turn ends! I activate Emergency Tuning!" Kenji declared, pointing at one of his facedowns.

"**Bushido Dragon.**" Tasha muttered.

"I tune in my Red-Eyes Black Dragon with my Apprentice Mace Dragon!

**"Dragon with honor and pure pride, rise from the songs of war and lead the force with your unmatched skill! SYNCHRO SHOKAN! SLICE AND DICE! BUSHIDO DRAGON!"**

The fully black samurai armored dragon waved out its long katana with black and red lightning surging around it, its purple eyes glared at Divine Flame Dragon.

"You finally let it out eh? About time." Key crossed his arms, Bushido Dragon led out a roar of intimidation towards Divine Flame Dragon but the divine dragon roared back.

**Yusei's turn**

"Yusei…" Aki murmured, Yusei will definitely summon it since Black Star- Dragon is already out in the field.

"ORE NO TURN!" Yusei drew a card, he smiled, **Effect Veiler**.

"I summon **Effect Veiler!**"

**Att: LIGHT Type: Spellcaster Lvl: 1**

**Tuner**

**Atk and Def: 0**

"Yahiko!" Yusei called out, Yahiko focused his gaze at his father.

"Now the real battle begins, I want to see how you've improved and this is the right time for you to prove it! I TUNE IN MY JUNK ARCHER WITH MY EFFECT VEILER!"

Their marks glowed again as the burning pain inside Yahiko became more intense.

"Huuugghhkkk…" Yahiko clutched his chest once again. Key held his right arm, it kept on throbbing.

Junk Archer went inside the green ring and transformed into 7 white stars.

"What's happening?" Rua clutched his heart mark and saw Aki and Ruka were also holding theirs.

"**Clustering Stars will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon!"**

The throbbing intensified; even Yusei's body was shaking from the pain.

"It's… It's…" Tasha stuttered.

"**SYNCHRO SHOKAN! TAKE FLIGHT! STARDUST DRAGON!" **Yusei cried out as loudly as he could.

The sparkling white dragon appeared behind him, flying up in the sky before spinning around its sparkling dust falling from its body.

All of their eyes glued on the field, this is one of the duels they wanted to see… And it's all going to reach its climax…

**The Battle of the Dragons…**

**

* * *

**

**And the cliffhangers makes a return!**

**Writing duels can be heard but fun!**

**Announcements: Don't expect Chapter 11 to be out in a week, it's because I'm making a prequel one-shot about the events of Yusei and Aki's lives before Misadventures, so expect it comin'!**

**I NEED 5-6 or more REVIEWS BEFORE I'M GOING TO UPDATE! So please review and you'll have the next update!**

**LOTS OF THANKS!**


	13. Mighty Roars

**Part 11- Mighty Roars…**

**kenji1104: And guess whose back from HIATUS MODE?**

**Key: You are. *Snorts**

**kenji1104: Yep itsa meh and I'mma back with a new chapter! Sorry for the HUGE delay cause... Were being pressured by school, our JS Prom made me busy and were being rushed to study new lessons and do projects AND MOST OF ALL...**

**Key: You got trolled by the official storywriters of 5D's into making you believed and get addicted about the ZONEsei theory that made you hyped out but in the end you felt CRUSHED?**

**kenji1104: YES! *ENTERS RAGE MODE* I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! ZONE IS JUST A WANNABE YUSEI COSPLAYER! HE AIN'T THE GOD OF DESTINY AS ANTIMONY SAYS! HE IS THE GOD OF TROLLS!**

**Key: Well but here are some new mysteries... In the future, Yusei's Delta Accel Synchro is named Cosmic Blazar Dragon, while in the synopsis of episode 151, it is named Shooting Quasar Dragon.**

**kenji1104: Well we just have to wait isn't it?**

**Key: Yep but your missing something.**

**kenji1104: What?**

**Key: Your predictions on how will Faithshipping be canon.**

**kenji1104: In the Synopsis of 152, there will be a dinner party for Team 5D's so I BELIEVE THEIR BIGGEST MOMENT WILL BE THERE OR... Aki's cry or words for Yusei to live and win will be Yusei's key to finally pull off Delta Accel Synchro. Motivation if ya ask me! Either of the two and I'll be able to fully recover from my disappointment about ZONE!**

**Key: And one more thing you forgot.**

**kenji1104: WHAT IS IT NOW?**

**Key: Disclaimer...**

**kenji1104: OH! Yugioh 5D's does not belong to me but OCs such as this guy, Kenji, Yahiko and others are mine! If ya wanna use them, PM ME!**

**

* * *

Special Thanks to my good friend: jackandcarlylove for her support and saorixx for the NICE Fudo Yahiko avatar and fanart she made for me! LOTS OF THANKS YOU GUYS!  
**

**

* * *

**

The tension between the four duelists became more intense than ever, battle-ready and now they have their ace Synchros in their respective fields.

**Key and Yusei**

**LP: 2850**

**Monsters: **

**Divine Flame Dragon**

**Att: DIVINE Type: Dragon Lvl: 8**

**Atk: 2900 Def: 2300**

**Stardust Dragon**

**Att: WIND Type: Dragon Lvl: 8**

**Atk: 2500 Def: 2000**

**5 facedowns**

**Kenji and Yahiko**

**LP: 2550**

**Monsters:**

**Black Star Dragon**

**Att: DARK Type: Dragon Lvl: 8**

**Atk: 2600 Def: 2200**

**Black Star- Spirit in defense mode**

**Att: DARK Type: Zombie Level: 1**

**Atk and Def: 0**

**Black Star- Cyborg Sniper**

**Att: DARK Type: Machine Level: 5**

**Atk: 2100 Def: 1700**

**Bushido Dragon**

**Att: DARK Type: Dragon Lvl: 8**

**Atk: 3000 Def: 2300**

**3 facedowns**

The burning pain in Yahiko's chest throbbed.

"Uuughhh!" Yahiko clutched his chest tighter; the sting this time was more powerful.

"_Father finally appeared." Black Star Dragon said, father and son's eyes looked at each other._

Stardust Dragon slowly descended beside Divine Flame Dragon who growled in acknowledgement.

"Stardust Dragon had entered the field." Ashley commented.

"It feels like the world's going to crumble with those two together in the field." Jacques pointed at the white dragon and the gray dragon.

The glowing gold eyes of the divine dragon glared fiercely the purple reptilian eyes of the black armored dragon; both are not backing down from their presence.

'_Stardust Dragon had at last arrived but even if he's here, Yahiko's dragon has a 100 attack point's advantage and Key's dragon is also in a disadvantage against his son's Bushido Dragon… Think Yusei… Think…' Yusei thought, scanning the whole field._

'_Scrap-Iron Scarecrow can defend from one attack but then, the 2__nd__ attack would likely destroy Stardust Dragon, in my hand…' _Yusei's eyes widened in amusement and he smiled when he saw one familiar card.

Yusei clutched on his right arm, the throbbing won't stop, Key also was clutching on his right arm, he could also feel the pain but the question is… Why is it throbbing like this?

"I have the **Power Channel** trap card set in the field, feel free to use it." Key said, seeing how Yusei's thinking of a strategy.

Yusei nodded and picked up the card from his hand "I activate Equip Magic Card, **Fighting Spirit!**"

"I knew it." Yahiko muttered.

"I equip it to Stardust Dragon and its effect is: The equipped monster get's 300 attack points for each monster my opponent controls." He pointed at Bushido Dragon and Black Star Dragon.

"You have four monsters, Stardust Dragon's attack point increase by 1200 points!"

Kenji gritted his teeth, just as expected from Fudo Yusei, he can always turn the tables around!

**Stardust Dragon**

**Atk: 2500- 3700**

"Not only did it surpass the attack points of Yahiko's Black Star Dragon, it also surpassed Bushido Dragon's!" Kira said from excitement.

"Stardust Dragon! Attack Black Star- Spirit! SHOOTING SONIC!"

Stardust Dragon flew up at the air and charged up white dust-like particles in his mouth, it roared before releasing the white beam towards the spirit.

Kenji waved his right hand "Trap Card Open! **Defensive Stance!**"

The image shows some plated soldiers equipped with shields and spears.

"When a monster in my field is selected as an attack target, I can switch the attack target to my other monster and if it would be destroyed, it wouldn't be but damage still happens!"

The white beam changed target and hit Bushido Dragon's body and it got pushed back from the beam.

**Kenji and Yahiko: 2550- 1850**

Yusei smirked "I activate Trap Card, **Double Assault**! If my monster failed to destroy an attack target during the same battle phase, it can attack again but with a different attack target!"

Kenji's eyes widened "That's dad's Trap Card!" He looked at his father who merely smirked at him.

"Stardust Dragon! Attack Black Star Dragon with Shooting Sonic!"

Stardust Dragon roared and charged up the needed energy to fire his signature attack, he aimed his mouth towards his own son, Black Star Dragon.

The white dragon fired the Shooting Sonic towards the dark grey dragon, targeting its chest.

Yahiko grinned slyly; he picked one card from his hand and showed it to them.

"I activate **Black Star- Power Droid**'s effect from my hand! When a Black Star monster attacks or is attacked, I can send this card from my hand to the graveyard to double its attack power!"

"YATTA! SUGOI YAHIKO-KUN!" Tasha exclaimed joyfully.

A small egg-shaped robot with a single blue eye appeared and zapped Black Star Dragon with a ray of lightning, the dragon roared loudly after gaining strength.

**Atk: 2600- 5200**

The young dragon charged up the black beam with purple lightning on his mouth and fired it against his father's Shooting Sonic.

The two attacks clashed but Stardust Dragon's white beam is getting overwhelmed, the clash caused a blinding light, blinding the spectator but not Yusei and Yahiko.

"Very impressive young Yahiko…" Key's voice was heard, he sounds amused.

"But…" Key pushed a button on his Duel Disk and the other facedown card revealed itself.

"Were one step closer to you…" Yusei finished "TRAP CARD ACTIVATE! **Power Channel!**"

Kenji and Tasha's (even with one of her eyes is closed) eyes widened.

"No… Way…" Tasha muttered.

"One of dad's favorite trap cards… His most favorite…" Kenji watched in horror as the card took effect.

Yusei looked at Yahiko seriously but he was smiling mentally.

"Good job Yahiko, you two managed to impress us with your skills but…" Yahiko gulped, waiting for his father to finish.

"You two lack teamwork." Key said, next he raised his right hand to the sky. "**Power Channel's **effect activates!"

"During the battle phase, when I have two or more monsters in my field, I can select one monster, then the rest of the monsters in my field get their attack points to 0 and their original attacks are added to the selected monster!"

Yahiko counted _'Stardust Dragon has 3700 and added it up with Divine Flame Dragon's attack of 2900…'_

"An attack point of 6600?"

Divine Flame Dragon turned to Stardust Dragon and he nodded in acknowledgement, he formed a gold glowing orb form the fingertips of his claws, the divine dragon roared as it lost its power.

**Atk: 2900- 0**

Next he sent his divine gold energy towards Stardust Dragon, forming a gold channel of energy as Stardust Dragon roared with his new found power.

**Atk: 3700+2900= 6600**

The Shooting Sonic became wider and is engulfed with Divine Flame Dragon's gold aura; it quickly dominated Black Star Dragon's powered up Dark Nebula Beam.

The clash soon ended when Black Star Dragon was hit by his father's powered up blast, hitting him squarely at the stomach.

The smoke and dust swept across the spectators and were forced to cover their eyes.

"_GAAAAKKK!" The dragon cried out as he was pushed back._

But because of Black Star- Spirit's effect, the dragon couldn't be destroyed by battle.

"Huugggkkk!" Yahiko's chest pain throbbed again. Their life points dwindled.

**Kenji and Yahiko: 2450- 1050**

Kenji and Yahiko opened their eyes to see their respective fathers staring at them while Yusei said:

"TURN END."

"During the end phase, Power Channel's effect activates, the attack points of the monsters that became 0 because of this card's effect returns and the monster that has the increased attack point's returns to normal." Yusei stated as he looked up at Stardust Dragon.

The gold energy enveloping Stardust Dragon returned to Divine Flame Dragon.

**Stardust Dragon**

**Atk: 6000- 3700**

**Divine Flame Dragon**

**Atk: 0- 2900**

**Kenji's turn**

"Ore no turn!" Kenji drew the top card and added it to his hands.

"Look Yahiko, our dads are right, if we don't pull this mess up, we won't have a fighting chance." Kenji said not bother looking at his friend but glaring at his father.

"So you're proposing…" Yahiko said weakly.

"Yes, we can't win this by our own strengths. So…" Kenji pointed at his father. Bushido Dragon mightily roared showing how strong he was.

"I activate Bushido Dragon's effect!"

"If Kenji-kun activates this effect, history would just repeat itself." Ymira said making all the children looked at her. Tasha narrowed her eyes and didn't look as she knew what her mother was talking about.

"Why's that?" Aki asked, Ymira looked at her son and husband with worried eyes.

"Last time Kenji-kun did that, it was his biggest mistake in dueling Key-kun…"

"The attack backfired against him, I forgot what that card was but it was sure a strong one." Tasha continued.

"Key-san had already activated two of his facedowns while Yusei-san has Scrap-Iron Scarecrow and one unknown facedowns. Which means the card Tasha was talking about could be one of Key-san's trap cards." Kuhaku said, observing the field and play.

"It's very obvious Kuhaku." Jacques said sarcastically. "You don't have to tell us." He added.

Kuhaku frowned and hmp'ed at the Atlas blonde "Why do Atlases act like total jerks?"

"Don't even go there Kuhaku…" Jacques warned, Tasha, Ashley and Kira just rolled their eyes at their meaningless argument.

They continued to watch the duel:

"During the main phase, I can either draw 2 cards or discard all my cards in my hand and draw cards from my deck equal to the discarded cards. I draw two cards!"

Kenji drew the top 2 cards and he curved out a smile.

"Now I activate Bushido Dragon's other effect!" He announced as his dragon roared and swung his katana to the air. "During the main phase, I can choose and discard two dragon monster cards from my hand to the graveyard and for the first dragon monster discarded, Bushido Dragon gains it's full attack power, next up, the second dragon monster discarded gives Bushido Dragon half of its attack points!"

"The first monster! Axe Dragonute!" Kenji discarded the humanoid dragon as Bushido Dragon gained power.

**Atk: 3000+2000=5000**

"And the second monster is Lancer Dragonute!"

Kenji discarded the two monster cards.

**Atk: 5000+750= 5750**

Bushido Dragon's katana surged with fire, enveloping the long unbreakable blade.

"It's enough to destroy your Stardust Dragon, YUSEI-SAN!" Kenji shouted, pointing at Yusei, in cue his Bushido Dragon pointed his katana towards the white dragon.

"Don't get overconfident Kenji." Kenji looked at his father "It will be your downfall just like last time." His father warned.

Kenji merely snorted and ordered his monster "ATTACK STARDUST DRAGON WITH GODSPEED CUT!"

Key chuckled "You won't learn do you Kenji? TRAP CARD OP—"Key was about to press a button when Yusei instead pressed a button on his Duel Disk.

"**Kuzutetsu no Kakashi (Scrap-Iron Scarecrow). A/N: It sounds cooler that way." **

"What are y—" Key as cut off by his rival.

"Not yet Key, were testing them." Yusei replied quickly, his face unchanging.

Kenji smirked "And that's how this will work! Yahiko!"

Yahiko nodded with little strength and pressed one button.

"Trap card activate… Unstoppable Whirl… Wind…" He announced weakly. "When an effect activates that negates an attack of one of my monsters in the field… I can negate and destroy it… and destroy one facedown in the spell/trap zone of my opponent's field…"

Key and Yusei's eyes widened from the surprise. While the spectators gasped.

A strong gust of wind came out from the card and swooped across Yusei and Key's unified field. The Scrap-Iron Scarecrow got shredded to bits while the other facedown was destroyed but it first revealed itself…

"**Backlash…**" Kenji muttered, his guess was right, the very card that defeated him last time.

"What does that card do?" Kuhaku asked Tasha.

"Backlash effect is that when one of your monsters in the field is being attacked, it negates it and destroys the attacking monster and deals effect damage half of the destroyed monster's attack points." Tasha explained and remembered the grim fate that her older brother experienced. A loss he never accepted…

Bushido Dragon disappeared from Kenji's side and in a flash, reappeared behind Stardust Dragon and stabbed him with his surging katana towards the chest.

Stardust Dragon writhed in agony before Bushido Dragon removed the blade from his chest and leaped back towards Kenji.

"IT CONNECTED!" Kira exclaimed, they watched as Stardust Dragon roared in pain and exploded.

"STARDUST DRAGON!" Yusei exclaimed after seeing his beloved monster destroyed.

**Yusei and Key: 2850-800**

The smokes cleared showing a smirking Kenji "TURN END."

**Key's turn**

"Looks like their finally cooperating…" Key muttered, he looked at Yusei who had a look of worry, Aki also was worrying on her son, he looks weak and tired and he always clutches on his chest.

Yahiko's breathings were getting heavier; the pain just keeps on getting painful.

"_Yahiko are you alright?" Black Star Dragon asked._

"_Do I even look alright?" Yahiko mentally replied sharply at his dragon. "This pain, why did it suddenly appear? Why did it hurt when Key-san's Divine Flame Dragon was summoned and it only tightened when tou-san's Stardust Dragon was summoned…"_

_Black Star Dragon just looked at his owner with guilt, he knows of this yet he doesn't tell him._

"My turn and I draw." Key said with a grin, drawing a card.

"I think I'm going all-out due to the incredible display both of you have shown so far." Key revealed the card he just drew.

All of their eyes widened (Even Yusei's.).

"You can't be serious?" Yusei asked in shock.

"N-no way!" Yahiko weakly exclaimed, Kenji felt a strong shiver in his body.

"Is dad really intending to summon it?" Tasha asked, she too was shock, this marks the first time her father use that card against Kenji.

"Yes, **The Coming of the Dragon God**." Key smirked before placing it on the spell/trap zone.

"I activate magic card, **The Coming of the Dragon God!** When Divine Flame Dragon is in my field. I can special summon Divine Drago from the deck; remove form play zone and graveyard. Appear now, **Divine Drago!**"

A small golden dragon sparkling with gold dust appeared with two horns and a gold orb on its lower chest.

**Divine Drago**

**Att: DIVINE Type: Dragon Lvl: 4**

**Atk: 0 Def: 2100**

"The tuning material needed for dad's most powerful monster!" Tasha exclaimed, she never saw it personally, only in television or in the internet, watching her father's past duels in the WRGP and Leagues.

Key's body mark on his right arm glowed gold as he was enveloped in gold aura. The throbbing pain tightened as they clutched on their respective marks while Yahiko felt an extremely painful sting coursing through his body.

"I TUNE IN DIVINE FLAME DRAGON WITH DIVINE DRAGO! INITIATE **DIVINE TUNING**!" Key's voice echoed, the two dragons soared up to the clouds where no one can see them, while soaring, Divine Drago formed into 4 heavenly gold rings, encircling around the divine dragon's body as they went inside the clouds.

"**Creature of myths and fantasies, lend me your divine powers to protect everything I cherished!"**

The clouds broke apart as golden rays of light enlightened the whole city.

"**Let your power spread and save this world!"**

"**SYNCHRO SHOKAN! DESCEND FROM THE HEAVENS AND SHOW THE FINAL JUDGEMENT! DIVINE GOD DRAGON**!"

The gold aura enveloping him disappeared and from the golden clouds, a dragon was descending down slowly, his body shining with the aura of gold. **A/N: If Shooting Star's aura is green and Scar-Red's is red, Divine God's is gold.**

"G-G-God's d-d-dragon…" Jacques stuttered out its famous nickname.

It maintained some similarities from divine Flame Dragon's body features but more bulky body structure, arms, legs, tails. ALMOST EVERYTHING, its eyes were still glowing gold and a golden orb is shining on his lower chest. Fins with a spike at the front end is now located from both ends of the god dragon's mouth and also its head changed but you can still spot the similarities of its base form.

**Divine God Dragon **

**Att: Divine Type: Dragon Lvl: 12**

**Atk: 3400 Def: 3000**

It roared out, its roar now sounds more similar to the Crimson Dragon's but more fierce and aggressive.

The wind responded from its loud roar, a gust of strong wind passed by them as leaves were removed from their branches and dust were encircling towards the wind.

Kenji's teeth started to chatter uncontrollably, not from the wind but the power his father's strongest monster possesses.

"The Dragon that matches **Shooting Star Dragon** and **Scar-Red Nova Dragon**…" Ashley muttered.

"_One of the Triumvirate Dragons of the Signer Dragons." Black Star Dragon said "The dragon that can only be summoned from its owner's good and tranquil soul blessed by the Crimson Dragon. If father needs a state of calm and focused mind, the one they call __**Clear Mind**__ and if Scar-Red Nova Dragon needs the power of __**Burning Soul**__, then this dragon were fighting against needs the __**Tranquil Force **__to evolve__**.**__"_

**Explanation:**

**Clear Mind: Yusei must attain the state of Clear Mind when he is summoning Shooting Star Dragon; he needs to be focused and must surpass his limits with the flow of the speed to Accel Synchro.**

**Burning Soul: This power allows Jack, the reincarnation of the Legendary Signer who absorbed the Crimson Dragon and defeated the Scar-Red Nova, to absorb even gods (Which he already did) to use it to his own advantage, the process needs to be Double Tuned with the help of Burning Soul.**

**Tranquil Force: One must be blessed by the Crimson Dragon and must love tranquility to begin Divine Tuning; the owner is imbued with the Tranquil Force that unlocks the person's full power or even greater.**

"This is bad… REALLY BAD!" Tasha exclaimed "If dad summoned this, it means he is taking this duel seriously right from the beginning!"

"Then it means your dad acknowledges them as worthy opponents." Ashley answered, her eyes glued on the dragon.

"**I never foresaw this my master, are you sure it is wise to use the Tranquil Force against young people like them?" **Divine God Dragon said to Key, only Ruka and Yahiko can understand him.

"They are worthy for me to use the Tranquil Force against them, they have managed to impress me and as I promised, I'm not holding back." Key replied to his faithful dragon, the god dragon accepted the reason.

Key grinned and waved his right arm and declared:

"I activate **Divine God Dragon's effect! **"

All of the children swallowed harshly.

"During my main phase, I can remove from play 2 dragon monsters from my deck, hand or graveyard to increase Divine God Dragon's attack points equal to the removed monsters! I remove **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon **from my deck and **Divine Flame Dragon **from my graveyard."

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Kuhaku shouted in horror.

Two shining orbs came out from Key's dragon duel disk and went inside Divine God Dragon's golden orb, the dragon roared loudly in might.

**ATK: 3400+2800+2900= 9100**

"9100? THAT'S SO HIGH!" Jacques exclaimed in shock and horror.

"But in the end phase, Divine God Dragon can't attack and its effects are negated up until 2nd end phase of the opponent, which is the drawback of that powerful dragon." Aki explained, she witnessed this dragon for many years and knows its weakness…

"They must negate the attack but… They have no facedowns anymore. Yahiko-kun and Kenji-kun will lose." Ymira admitted.

"**Feel God's judgement! Divine God Dragon! **Attack Black Star Dragon with **CREATOR'S FLAME!"**

The golden orb channeled a golden fire on the dragon's mouth and fired it at the dark grey dragon.

Yahiko's vision was getting blurry, his surroundings, and the people around him. All were getting hazy, beads of sweat rolled down from his head. The mysterious burning pain went to a whole new level; he was getting wobbly when he saw the golden fire going towards his ace monster, he could hear his friends calling out for them.

As far as the young Fudo knows, he fell down to the ground, face first and everything went black…

"Yahiko? YAHIKO?" Was the two last voices he heard, the voice of his father and mother…

**Then darkness consumed him…**

**

* * *

**

**Yes another cliffhanger and Key's needed state or power to summon his cosmic synchro is named Tranquil Force (Thanks to my classmate for helping me with the explanation and concept of the idea!)**

**Today's Card of the Chapter is: Divine God Dragon!**

**I'm officially back and hiatus mode is now lifted!**

**ENJOY AND PLEASE BRING ON THOSE REVIEWSSS LIKE IN KIDNAPPED! YEAH BAYBEEEE!  
**


	14. Dreams of Mysteries

**Chapter 12- Dreams of Mysteries…**

**Jacques: Apparently, kenji1104-san has gone bananas after watching episode 152.**

***Sounds of glasses beng shattered**

**kenji1104: MUST. KILL. TROLL. STORY. WRITERS. OF. 5D'S!**

**Kenji: Tighten your hold Yahiko!**

**Yahiko: I'm trying!**

**kenji1104: *BLEEP* *CENSORED FOR YOUR OWN GOOD* *BLEEEEEPP* WRITERS! SONS OF *BLEEEEPP***

**Jacques: CODE RED! CODE RED!**

**Screen fades to black**

**"I am sorry but were are now experiencing technical difficulties and were also experiencing a MAD and PSYCHOMANIAC writer on the loose, we are sorry for the inconvinience!"**

**Disclaimer: Yugioh 5D's does not belong to me but Yahiko and other OCs belongs to me!**

**

* * *

Special mention: Huge thanks to amk8930 for the help in the annoying net error type 2, without your help this chapter wouldn't have been released!  
**

* * *

**Note: I LOVE YA GUYS FOR THE SUPPORT YOU GAVE ME ON KIDNAPPED! Kidnapped is officially my story that has the most hits :O, Don't Be Lonely is the 2nd, Unstoppable Lust is 3rd while Misadventures is only the 4th highest.**

**And episode 152-154 will be Faithshipping's last chance! Please pray that it will be CANON IN THE END! I DON'T WANNA GET TROLLED AGAIN! In 152, damn you story writers of 5D's! How can you guys be so damn ignorant about teasing us fans with that hint on Future Colors and you didn't even do a thing in episode 152? I swear to God, you guys are greater trolls than Masashi Kishimoto!  
**

**Note 2: New poll is up for the title of Old West story  
**

**Special Note: More importantly, please pray for Japan's well-being, we owe much to them and now we have to help them.  
**

* * *

"Yahiko? YAHIKO!" Aki cried out as she saw Yahiko fall down to the ground.

"_Yahiko!" Black Star Dragon's spirit exclaimed._

"YAHIKO!" Yusei called out, he dropped the cards he was holding and ran straight towards his fallen son.

"Yahiko-nii!" Asaki cried out.

**Darkness consumed him…**

* * *

All what Yahiko can remember seeing before he passed out was a flash of moving crimson and before his eyes fully closed, he caught the glimpse of a creature, **The Crimson Dragon**, the red dragon lunged towards the boy as if swallowing him and everything went black.

"Wake up, wake up…" He heard someone whisper to him, slowly and mysteriously, painfully, he opened his eyes and first thing he saw was Black Star Dragon looming above him.

"GAAH!" Yahiko jumped in surprise. Black Star Dragon looked at him skeptically.

"Didn't know I'll freak you out like that." He pointed, Yahiko glared at him.

"What the heck are you even doing above me?" He angrily sat up, his cobalt-blue eyes glaring at his dragon's yellow orbs.

Black Star Dragon sighed "You're so gullible, can't you even sense something strange?"

"I don't kn—" Yahiko paused when he finally noticed what Black Star Dragon was mentioning, normally Black Star Dragon is transparent whenever he appears outside dueling but now he's really solid, he didn't recall returning him back to the grave.

Yahiko's eyes widened when he looked the surroundings around him, he was in wasteland.

"What am I doing here?" the young boy asked, Black Star Dragon shrugged.

"Beats me. I haven't patrolled around the area so overall; we are in an unknown place." Black Star Dragon honestly said, he waved his tail and sure enough a pressure of wind causes the dust to fly in the air.

"YOU are real." Yahiko rhetorically pointed out.

"Why thank you for pointing out that I'm real." The dragon sarcastically replied.

"Yeah, whatever." Yahiko said dismissively, he stood up and dusted away the dirt on his pants.

"But seriously, where are we? This doesn't look like the wasteland near Satisfaction Town…" Yahiko said, scratching the back of his head.

Black Star Dragon bent down and moved his neck, gesturing the boy to ride at his back.

"Seriously?"

The dragon nodded, Yahiko grinned and jumped on Black Star Dragon's back. With a roar, the dragon and his master soared to the sky towards north.

Yahiko cried out in excitement, so this is how it feels to be flying!

"IT FEEEEEELLLLSSS GREEEEAAAATTT!" Yahiko's voice echoed through the wasteland.

He enjoyed the cool breeze passing through him and cooling his body as he continued shouting in joy.

"We're not here for a field trip Yahiko…" Black Star Dragon grumbled, clearly irritated from Yahiko's loud shouting. "We need to find a way back home."

"Aww come on! Let's enjoy life a little bit more besides I enjoy riding behind you."

"Or I could just fly upside down to make you fall, is that better?" Black Star Dragon said with sarcasm, going right.

"You're no fun at all." Yahiko huffed.

"At least I don't think of any crazy ideas that could be our undoing." The dragon replied sharply.

Before Yahiko could reply, he managed to catch sight of something made of stone. Looks like an ancient temple's roof…

"Go northeast." He ordered, his tone changing into a serious one.

"Who told your giving orders?"

"Just do it Black Star!" Yahiko exclaimed, Black Star saw the seriousness in his voice and nodded.

While Black Star Dragon flied towards the location of the said roof, both of them managed to sniff out a scent of smoke…

"Something's being burned." Black Star Dragon said while he sniffed out it out; it was also coming from that roof.

Yahiko felt that it seemed familiar, the sweet aroma…

"Is it incense?"

Black Star Dragon shook his head a little "I don't know, best to keep your eyes peeled."

Black Star Dragon flapped his wings once again before landing on a sharp edge of a hill, what they saw was the most majestic place they have ever seen. Their eyes widened at the beauty of a big city.

It's like what they say in Yahiko's boring history class, the architecture of the ancient world is indeed wonderful.

"Amazing." Yahiko whispered, he watched some of the city's peasants who were working diligently on the fields.

**A/N: I don't know how to describe buildings so just use your imagination about the architecture of the Incan Civilization.**

Black Star Dragon looked around their surroundings. When he looked at the right side of the city, he saw a travelling party composed of men with barely any clothes running towards the gates. Shouting something that the dragon cannot understand.

"Something's wrong." Yahiko said, the dragon turned around to look at his owner.

"Do you even understand what their saying?"

Yahiko nodded, Black Star Dragon wanted to ask him more but seeing Yahiko's puzzled look, he dropped it. Instead he watched as the people inside the city went inside their homes and many armed men were outside.

'_Strange, why do I understand what their saying? Their calling for help.' Yahiko thought._

"THE EVIL ONES! THE EVIL ONES!" One screamed out in horror, pointing to somewhere.

"Evil ones?" Yahiko raised an eyebrow; Black Star Dragon felt a foul aura of tyranny coming from the eastern hills.

"_Yes young one…" An echoing voice said._

Black Star Dragon turned around to face the one speaking but found no one. "Did you hear that?" He asked Yahiko, the boy nodded.

"_Do not be alarmed…" It spoke once again._

"How shouldn't I be alarmed?" Yahiko asked, looking up and down, right and left. "You just came in with your freakish voice!"

The voice giggled at Yahiko's statement. A girl. It's a voice of a girl who's about 20 above.

"_Please, watch what is about to happen." The voice requested._

Yahiko and Black Star Dragon looked back where the armed Incans were looking at and soon, the earth shook, shaking everything. Yahiko can see the men were trembling with fear as loud thumps entered their ears.

Up in the hills, a gigantic arm made of black matter grasped on the top of the hills, a blue evil aura radiating around it.

Black Star Dragon's yellow eyes widened in shock, is that…?

"THE GIANT!" One Incan man cried out in fear.

Another arm grasped on the hills and a curved head with blue markings rose up.

"Ccapac Apu…" The dragon whispered, only he can hear what he said.

"W-w-what is t-t-that?" Yahiko asked, his eyes were also wide from seeing the gigantic fiend.

Ccapac Apu roared out, a trail of blue flames was following his steps as he thumped towards the city.

"He's going after the city!" One Incan man cried out, tightening his grip on a spear made of stone (The blade).

Yahiko looked at Black Star Dragon "What are you doing? Attack it!"

'Ccapac Apu…' Black Star Dragon thought, his father and mother usually tells stories to him when he was still a hatchling, stories about their battle against the evils known as "Earthbound Immortals", wicked entities of pure malice and evil. Black Rose defeated one during her time with Aki, Ccarayhua while his father defeated three of them, this fiend Ccapac Apu, Uru and Wiraqocha Rasca.

"BLACK STAR!" Yahiko yelled, Black Star Dragon snapped out of his daze and nodded.

Black Star Dragon flew up and roared, he charged up his signature attack, black particles and purple lightning was gathering on his mouth forming an orb of black matter with purple lightning.

"**DARK NEBULA BEAM!" **Yahiko ordered, pointing at Ccapac Apu.

Black Star Dragon fired the laser he made in his mouth, directing it at Ccapac Apu's head. Yahiko grinned as the beam went closer, thinking it would kill the giant fiend with a shot through the head.

But, it just went through like nothing happened. Yahiko and Black Star Dragon looked baffled and then noticed that the Incan men didn't even acknowledge their existence, like they never existed at all!

The Dark Nebula Beam just passed by Ccapac Apu who began going towards the group of Incans.

"How can that even be possible?" Yahiko asked in disbelief.

"_You are merely in a dream young Yahiko. All what you see are the events of the past, events that cannot be changed." The voice said to the boy._

"But how did I get solid contact with Yahiko?" Black Star Dragon asked, he looked at the sky but saw nothing.

"_Because both of you are dreaming now, in the physical world, you young one is currently sleeping while you," The 'you' was directed at the dragon "disappeared from the world where you reside and materialized in this dream."_

Yahiko and Black Star Dragon still looked confused.

"_This is not only a dream but something more of a vision to guide you…"_

"Guide me?" Yahiko repeated her last statement.

"_Yes, guide you in order to know what's really happening to you."_

Yahiko's eyes widened, the Signers' marks were glowing during the tag duel with Kenji against their respective fathers, then the burning pain and when Divine God Dragon was summoned, he remembered passing out.

"_It seems you two know what I am referring to."_

"IT'S NEARRRR!" One Incan cried out, this got their attention and spun around to look at Ccapac Apu going near the horrified men.

An Incan soldier has a face full of fear, he was about to turn around and run but an arm stopped him.

All of the men guarding the gate looked behind to see a dark brown skinned man wearing a blue robe that ends on his knees, a blue green sash around his waist, golden shoulderguards were placed on his shoulders, boots made of shining gold and a golden mask covering his face with two eyeholes. Lastly, he wears a red cape on his back.

"S-s-s-s-star Dragon K-k-king…" All of them stuttered when they saw their king walked through the front lines.

'_STAR DRAGON KING?' Black Star Dragon thought, he was in shocked, the legendary ruler who summoned the Crimson Dragon for guidance._

The Star Dragon King walked ahead of his terrified men, the people insisted him to go back to the palace but the king didn't respond and stopped when Ccapac Apu was very near the city, just a few meters away.

"Begone…" The Star Dragon King said, raising his arms to the air.

The sizzling burning pain stung Yahiko's chest once again, Yahiko cried out in pain as he clutched on his chest, grasping on it as his breathing got heavier.

"YAHIKO!" Black Star Dragon went near his owner, kneeling down.

"FOUL CREATURE!" The Star Dragon King cried out as a ray of crimson light flashed from his back.

"T-that's…!" Black Star Dragon looked in shock when he saw the mark on the king's back.

First the Head mark appeared followed by the Wings mark, the front Claw mark soon glowed followed by the Heart mark, next the back Claw mark followed, the Tail mark glowed crimson and finally the body mark appeared.

"The Mark of the Red Dragon!" One Incan soldier shouted out, regaining hope.

The Star Dragon King was covered in crimson aura and he waved his hands to his sides.

"BY THE POWER OF THE DRAGON STAR! I CAST YOU OUT OF OUR LAND!" The king cried out loudly as the sky led out rays of red light.

The roar that took everyone's attention was heard, the roar of the **Crimson Dragon **itself. Yahiko's pain tightened when the Crimson Dragon descended down from the heavens.

'_Lord Crimson Dragon!' Black Star Dragon looked shock upon seeing his god._

Even Ccapac Apu looked at the sky, facing the dragon god head on, he prepared his fist to punch the dragon but the Crimson Dragon responded by firing a ball of crimson energy, it hit Ccapac Apu and vanished from thin air.

The marks disappeared from the king's back followed by the Crimson Dragon flying back in the heavens, roaring out while the men led out triumphant shouts. Also, Yahiko's burning pain quickly subsided.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?" Yahiko spat out angrily.

"_Your answers will soon be answered young one, do not rush." The voice said wisely._

Yahiko started to stand up, at first he was all wobbly but soon managed to recover from his state.

"Here, let me carry you." Black Star Dragon bent down, Yahiko groaned and slowly rested on his dragon's back. He flew above the city, watching the Star Dragon King walked inside the city.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Are you alright your majesty?" A muscle toned tan skinned man asked the Star Dragon King.

'_U-u-uncle J-j-jack?' Yahiko thought, the general looked like his godfather except for the blonde hairstyle but those violet eyes full of pride…_

"Yes general, your men did good work on keeping watch on the borders." The Star Dragon King said, his voice getting hoarse "Otherwise… The city would have been… Ugghh…" He was about to fall to the ground but the general managed to catch the king before he falls to the ground.

"GET THE PALACE'S HEALER! THE KING NEEDS TENDING!" The general ordered the soldiers who quickly bowed and ran towards the palace, he carried the Star Dragon King who was breathing heavily from exhaustion.

"You have outdone yourself again my king."

"It is… The only way to save the city and my people. Please, I just need some rest." The King said weakly, the general hated it when the Star Dragon King sounded weak and he hated it that they always have to rely on him to save them. Besides, what good are soldiers and protectors if the king is the one protecting them?

Yahiko and Black Star Dragon followed them; the general carried the king towards a palace and went inside followed by some other guards.

* * *

**The King's Chambers…**

The general laid the Star Dragon King to the bed. While Yahiko and Black Star Dragon were just behind the general.

"Take off my mask…" The king ordered the general who complied and removed the golden mask covering the king's face.

Before Yahiko and Black Star Dragon can take a look, the doors to the king's room opened revealing a slender woman wearing a beautiful robe, with a diamond circlet around her head.

The general bowed down in respect to the woman, when the woman went nearer, her face became clearer to see from the sun rays outside.

Yahiko's eyes widened in shock as he saw the beautiful face of his mother, they both share the same eyes but the woman's hair is color brown, that was only the difference between this woman and his mother.

Black Star Dragon didn't look at the woman but looked at the Star Dragon King; he never expected that the Star Dragon King looked like his father's master and Yahiko's father, Yusei.

"W-w-what…?" Yahiko breathed out, he was speechless.

"_All what you are seeing are events of the past, they are not your parents young Yahiko." The voice reminded him but Yahiko still couldn't believe his own eyes._

The woman rushed to the king's side and sat on the side of his bed, firmly holding his right hand.

"Are you feeling well?" The woman asked with care and sincerity on her voice.

The Star Dragon King nodded and smiled weakly at her.

"Do not worry my wife; I've done this many times…"

However the wife didn't seem to believe him "Why do you always use the Dragon Star's powers? What your doing can kill you someday."

The general look at the doorway and saw a man wearing a warrior's battle armor and armed with a spear, standing at the doorway.

"My king and queen, the healer has received word while th—"His voice sounded familiar to Yahiko, is that Crow Hogan's voice?

"I heard of what had transpired outside." A robed bearded man holding a wooden staff came in.

"The king and queen's bodyguard and High Priest Atahuallpa." The general gestured the two to come inside. The bodyguard bowed while the priest nodded.

"Yahiko, if you remove that bearded man's beard, you can see Divine Flame Dragon's master's face." Black Star Dragon said, pointing at the high priest. The dragon was right; the high priest actually looks like Key.

"Why do these guys looked like tou-san, kaa-san, Uncle Jack, Uncle Crow and Key-san back in our time?"

The general sighed and crossed his arms "What is the other message before you were interrupted by High Priest Atahuallpa?"

"The Healer's twin sister, the royal scribe will be arriving, bearing some important discoveries."

The High Priest chuckled as he walked towards the royal couple. "Summoned Lord Crimson Dragon's powers again I presume?" He asked, brushing his beard.

The king nodded weakly.

"Something must be done High Priest Atahuallpa, have your research with the royal scribe had made any progressed?" The queen asked.

The high priest nodded "As a matter of fact, the scribe will soon arrive as for now; we shall wait until our king is fully well."

* * *

"So what your latest finding is…" The general said, it was after a half-hour that the healer and the scribe arrived. The arrival of the two further shocked Yahiko and Black Star Dragon, the healer looks like his Uncle Rua while the scribe was his Auntie Ruka. Why do they look like that? Both of them asked each other.

"Yes, we go to the Sky Temple and summon Lord Crimson Dragon." Ruk—I mean the scribe said with a nod. They all looked at the fully recovered Star Dragon King for his approval.

He stood up and wore his red cape once again "Send the word to the city to go to the Sky Temple and pray for the Dragon Star. Let us go."

* * *

**Night followed…**

The duo followed the king and his subjects up to the top of the Sky Temple, large bonfires were on the sides of the temple, many people were below the Sky Temple, kneeling down and praying.

The only people on top were the Star Dragon King and his queen, High Priest Atahuallpa, the general, the king and queen's bodyguard, the healer and the royal scribe.

"Oh divine being of the Dragon Star! Please heed our pleas for guidance and sustenance!" The king started, raising his arms to the shining red star near the moon.

The high priest took steps and raised his arms and began chanting something that Yahiko cannot understand. Soon, the others followed the chant; their voices became more louder as the red star shined and rays of red light radiated at the Sky Temple.

"I know that chant." Black Star Dragon said, Yahiko looked at him "My father and mother taught me."

Next, the roar of the Crimson Dragon filled the air as the dragon god descended down from the Dragon Star and stopped when it was hovering above the temple.

"**What is the purpose of this summons?" **

The king closed his eyes and bowed down with one of his knees "Please forgive us for pleading to you but we plea for protection against the wicked evils."

The Crimson Dragon encircled around the temple before it moved its head towards the seven.

"**As** **exchange for protection, sacrifices should be made**." The red dragon said to the seven which only the seven, Yahiko and Black Star Dragon understands.

"We are prepared for anything oh divine being…" The Princess-Consort said, bowing down.

"**I see… Then, you 7 will be the sacrifices, your memories shall be forfeited and the 7 of you will be reborn anew…" **The Crimson Dragon roared out as a blinding flash of red light blinded the people below the temple.

What the Crimson Dragon did next was the unthinkable, never was Yahiko and Black Star this shock upon witnessing this scene.

"**Blessed and benevolent Star Dragon King, become the dragon that represents the stars… Stardust Dragon."**

"**Queen and wife, through your love and devotion to your husband… Flowers will be born and let your thorns destroy everything that threatens to those you care for. Black Rose Dragon."**

"**Devoted and tranquil High Priest. Stay by my side and served me faithfully… Divine Flame Dragon…"**

"**General of renown and honor, Red Demon Dragon."**

"**Faithful guardian of the Star Dragon King and queen become the dragon of black feathers, Black Feather Dragon."**

"**Intelligent and caring girl, your kindness knows no bounds. Become Ancient Fairy Dragon."**

"**Healer who heals the sick and needy, Life Stream Dragon."**

The red light that was blinding the people diminished and what they saw next was 7 dragons kneeling to the dragon god.

"_What you see now are the origins of the Seven Signer Dragons." The voice spoke after being silent for a long time._

"Father and mother were… Former humans?" Black Star Dragon breathed out, he was speechless when he witnessed the two transforming into what they are now.

"_What happened next was the battle against Scar-Red Nova and the mark of the Crimson Dragon was transferred to the Legendary Signer who wields the Burning soul to defeat and sealed the devil below."_

* * *

Everything around them changed, they were now on top of a mountain that Black Star Dragon was very familiar with, the Star Mountain, and the Seven Signer Dragons were hovering at the air and the Crimson Dragon with them. They were in the Spirit World…

"**It is time, Life Stream Dragon and Divine Flame Dragon. As promised you two will come with me to the Dragon Star and be lock in hibernation until both of will be awakened to serve your purposes to the future."**

"I guess this is goodbye." Life Stream Dragon began, turning around to face his comrades.

Stardust Dragon nodded "It pains me but you two have to go."

Divine Flame Dragon scoffed "Why does it pain you? We'll still be back so this isn't really farewell."

"Just always remember us when you are in your master's possession, hopefully we will find our masters sooner than later." Life Stream Dragon said in a carefree tone.

"**Let us go." **The Crimson Dragon flew back to the Dragon Star with Divine Flame Dragon and Life Stream Dragon.

"Farewell." The remaining five dragons said.

* * *

"Don't worry Key, Kenji and Tasha will be fine." Yusei said to Key who was bringing a bag.

"Sorry for letting them sleep in your tonight Yusei, they just seemed persistent to stay here until tomorrow."

Yusei shook his head "It's nothing, even Kuhaku, Kira and Jacques will sleep here." The two looked at the living room where the kids were busy discussing some things.

"Well then, I'll take my leave now. See you later." With that Key left. Yusei sighed and closed the door.

Yusei entered Yahiko's bedroom and saw Aki was sitting beside her unconscious son, brushing Yahiko's cheeks with her hands.

"Aki you should get some sleep now." Yusei told his wife who just looked at Yahiko with worried eyes.

"I can't Yusei, Yahiko needs me." Aki answered.

Yusei sighed and went near to his wife and bent down. Aki looked at her husband when Yusei gently cupper her chin and kissed her to the forehead.

"I know Aki, I know but you need to rest. I'm positive he will wake up soon."

"B-but."

"Just have faith okay?" Yusei said in gentle and reassuring tone and without a word Aki stood up and kissed Yahiko's cheek.

They were about to turn off the lights on Yahiko's room when…

"Uhhnn…" Yahiko moaned out, Aki and Yusei gasped and rushed towards Yahiko's side.

* * *

"_W-wait!" Yahiko called out as everything around him went black._

"_Wake up… Oh Star Dragon King…" The voice said inside Yahiko's dream._

* * *

**And Cliffhangers again! XDD**

**So yeah, the 7 Signer Dragons were former humans. Everything will be explained later and no, not in the next chapter.**

**Reviews plzzzz XDD**

**Now, I'm focusing on my new one-shot mature story: Sickly in Love**

**Happy Graduation to me on March 29, 2011! YEAAAHHH!**

* * *

**Preview for next chapter:**

**Yahiko wakes up and a shocking truth about Ruka will be revealed!**


	15. Shocking Revelations

**Chapter 13- Shocking Revelations**

**Yahiko: Phew! After a month's hiatus I couldn't believe were back!**

**Kenji: Your telling me...**

**Yahiko: Anyway just some announcements...**

**Kenji: More like of kenji1104-san's lame excuses.**

**Yahiko: *Eherm* Yugioh 5D's does not belong to kenji1104 but we and other OCs belongs to him.**

* * *

**Yeah, time to hear out my super lame excuse of not updating this, I can't believe this story was hiatus for a month! Cause of delay? Well, primarily... My passion ain't that strong anymore, I don't know why but I'm guessing it's because of 5D's ending and my mind's getting blocked or... Distracted by playing video games. But the past week was Holy week and on Thursday, we went to Manila to check on my dorm, Friday, we stayed here in the house and Saturday, we came to my cousin's place to hang out for goodness sakes. Yes, blame video games for me being like this, for being a total jerk for not updating.**

**Here's what made it much worse... I have Mortal Kombat 9 and ended it's story mode but since PSN is currently in maintenance, I can't go online and 'FINISH THEM!' but be prepared for the worst, L.A Noire is just a couple of weeks and believe me, I'll get addicted to it as much as how I got addicted to Red Dead Redemption, World of Warcraft and Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion.**

**Please, I deeply apologize for being like this, you can lash out at me anytime you like.  
**

* * *

**Fudo Yahiko **wished that he shouldn't have awakened, if he did, his mother, Aki wouldn't be hugging and kissing him now out of care and affection.

"Hnnn…" Yahiko grumbled as his mother tightly hugged him, he couldn't resist from his mother's overwhelming strength.

What's worse is that his friends can see him being treated like this, Kenji, Jacques and Kira were grinning widely at him; Yahiko knew he would be teased by them later. Tasha, Kuhaku and Asaki breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm so worried about you…" Aki whispered, kissing his forehead again, Yahiko growled in response.

"KAA-SAN…" Yahiko grumbled, he certainly didn't want this display of affection especially when others outside his family can see him being treated like this.

Yusei came in shortly, carrying a glass of cold water. The kids let him pass as the father made his way to the son with a smile.

"Feeling better?" Yusei asked Yahiko. He passed the glass to the child.

His spitting image nodded and slowly took the glass of water with both hands.

"Thanks tou-san." He thanked his father and drank the contents of the glass.

Kenji lightly scoffed and turned around "I guess it's time to leave Yahiko."

Jacques, Kuhaku and Kira nodded in agreement while Tasha was thinking to stay or not but she decided not to, the family really need to talk privately.

"Give them some privacy Tasha." Kenji said, Tasha slowly nodded and followed her brother and friends, leaving the family of four.

Aki made a mental note to thank the kids later for understanding, next she went in her strict mother mode.

"You have a lot of explaining to do young man." Aki said, putting his hands on her waist, Yahiko shivered.

Yahiko turned to Yusei for help but his father had already worn his usual stern face. Yahiko took a deep breath. **This is going to be a long story…**

* * *

_Ring! Ring! RIIIINNNG!_

They all looked at Kenji who had no idea who was calling, it said: Unknown caller.

"Who is it?" Kira asked, they were in the middle of playing a game Kuhaku made up to pass time.

It's a simple game, all what they have to do is mix their extra deck and main deck and shuffle it. Next, they take turns in drawing a card and one raise his/her arm to guess if it's a monster, trap and magic card. It's a very boring game to Kenji's opinion since he didn't have any luck.

"Hello?" Kenji asked plainly, first he has a sheepish face then it turned into an angry one in a matter of seconds.

"How the hell did you get my number?" Kenji yelled at the phone.

"_Calm down there icy boy…" Ashley sarcastically said from the other line._

"Don't avoid the question you spoiled brat!"

Jacques leaned in to Tasha's ear and whispered:

"Is that how your brother's answering phone calls?" The Atlas asked, Tasha sighed.

"Yep, he's a bit of a short-tempered type of guy isn't he?" Tasha replied, all of them nodded in agreement.

"_Okay okay… Your sister gave your number to me. She's pretty sweet and cheerful." Ashley said and scoffed "Unlike her brother who seems to be the coldest and rudest man on the face of the earth."_

This seemed to make Kenji get angrier and his grip on his phone tightened.

"That's it! I'm hanging up!" Kenji roared, he was about to turn off the phone when Ashley's next words stopped him.

"_Do you know that the Interschool Tournament is cancelled?"_

Kenji's eyes widened "W-what?" Kenji's friends gave him puzzled looks.

"_Apparently, it was cancelled for unknown reasons but a rumor says that there's a new tournament in the works, still hosted by Kaiba Corp."_

"Where did you hear about that?" Kenji asked.

"_My mother has her sources, good thing we have Mizoguchi here as a butler. Anyway, I have to go, see you later… Icy boy." _

Kenji gritted his teeth and before he can say spoiled brat, Ashley hung up.

"How's the chat with her?" Kira asked.

Kenji scoffed and growled "FRUSTRATING." And he sat on the floor again.

Tasha giggled making her brother glare at her.

"You'll get an earful later." Kenji growled, Tasha acted like she didn't hear it and said:

"What did you say? I can't heaaarrrr yyyooooouuu!"

* * *

"So you mean to say…" Yusei began after Yahiko explained his bizarre story but not fully detailed.

"That you were like in ancient times while you were asleep and along with Black Star Dragon you say?" Aki said, folding her hands over her abdomen.

Yahiko slowly nodded, sure his experience was really hard to believe but it's the truth, Asaki just watched and listened to their conversation in confusion.

"I even saw this big humanoid monster whose body is mostly black but with blue patterns all over his body."

Yusei's eyes widened slightly.

'_He can't be referring to… Ccapac Apu?'_

"Then I ordered Black Star to attack him but the beam just went through like Black Star Dragon wasn't attacking anything."

Aki noticed Yusei and held his left hand.

"Yusei?"

Her raven-haired husband looked at her "I'm sorry, the description of that monster you were talking about seems familiar."

They remained silent for awhile until Yusei interrupted it.

"Don't mind me, continue Yahiko."

But Yahiko and Aki didn't like Yusei keeping anymore secrets; he keeps on refusing to tell them about his nightmares almost every night.

"No, you know something tou-san, what is it?" Yahiko said in a rare stern tone, Aki nodded in agreement.

The pressure Yusei felt from the looks his wife and son are unbearable so he decided to answer:

"That monster you were referring is… Ccapac Apu."

Aki's eyes widened while Yahiko narrowed his eyes. _'Tou-san knows something.'_

"The Earthbound Immortal that once belonged to—"

"Aki!" Yusei interrupted, Aki gasped, she almost exposed Kiryu's darkest secret, that he was a former Dark Signer and almost killed Yusei. Aki realized what she was just about to say and hung her head down.

"Ccapac Apu?" Yahiko questioned, his cobalt-blue eyes stared straightly at his father's own pair.

Yusei nodded "One of the Earthbound Immortals we fought, years before you were born." He still can't forget how Kiryu, his old friend, almost killed him in that duel but luck was on his side back then.

Yahiko inhaled and exhaled, the burning pain in his chest was still a mystery…

"What happened next?" Aki asked.

"Then **he **came." Yahiko said, this is the part where it is hard to believe that the Signer Dragons were former humans and share a striking resemblance to their current masters.

Yahiko told them of what the Star Dragon King who will become Stardust Dragon did to fend off Ccapac Apu, Yusei and Aki listened with interest until revealed it.

"W-what?" Aki stuttered, she couldn't exactly believe what she just heard.

'_Former humans and looks like us?'_

"Then the last thing I heard before I woke up is: _Wake up… Oh Star Dragon King_."

Yusei's eyes widened beyond its capacity

'_The cause of his pain is most likely that his power is slowly awakening… If he is indeed the Star Dragon King.' Yusei theorized mentally._

Yusei stood up and placed his left hand on Yahiko's head.

"Rest now Yahiko, I'll call your friends to stay here in your room." With those words, Yusei left the room.

Aki then hugged Yahiko and whispered a few words that made Yahiko's eyes widened in horror.

"Were going to the hospital tomorrow for you to get a check-up."

Yahiko was about to open his mouth to protest but Aki silenced him.

"No buts young man." Aki firmly said before planting a sweet kiss on her son's forehead, after that, she took Asaki who said goodnight to her brother and left Yahiko.

Aki maybe a sweet and kind mother but what Yahiko fears is her stern and disciplinarian attitude.

"I hate needles…" Yahiko said, his voice shaking from fear.

* * *

Key stood at the balcony of his bedroom. Overlooking Neo Domino City.

With a sigh he spoke "I know you want to tell me something." He said to the dragon near him.

Divine Flame Dragon's spirit appeared _"Why do you dwell alone?"_

"Excuse me?" Key questioned.

"_Your being your old self again, master." The dragon with glowing gold eyes pointed out._

Key didn't reply and breathed in the fresh scent of the breeze that swept towards him.

"I'm not the same man anymore." Key replied after a few minutes "It's just that—"

"_The son of Fudo Yusei, correct?" Divine Flame Dragon said "It bothers you on what happened to him then so do we."_

"What do you mean?" Key asked with curiosity.

The dragon looked up at the red star on the sky _"Do you see that star?"_

Key looked up and saw the red star "Yes, then?"

"_That is the Dragon Star where Lord Crimson Dragon resides and where I was sealed before Lord Crimson Dragon awakened me and sent me to you."_

"_I was awake—"_

"You were awakened to prepare me to confront this coming threat along with my fellow Signer, I know. You said it many times." Key grinned while the dragon chuckled.

"_Just noting you, the boy possesses power." Divine Flame Dragon paused for awhile "What that power is, we do not know but Stardust told us that it has something to do with Lord Crimson Dragon."_

Just before Key could reply, the door opened to reveal Ymira wearing her night dress "U-uummm… Someone's calling you on your cellphone." She softly said to her husband.

The dragon's spirit disappeared and Key went inside the room, upon entering, Ymira approached him and past the ringing phone.

"Thank you." Key smiled at her before answering it.

"_YO!" _Key distanced the phone from his right ear before putting it on his ear again.

"May I ask whose calling?" Key asked irritably.

Ymira heard someone speaking through the other line but she can't understand them.

Key smirked "Really?"

"_I'll be coming there along with Steph tomorrow, I know it's quite sudden but please make Ymira cook something good for me tomorrow, to tell you the truth, I like her cooking more than Ericka's." After that, the man laughed loudly._

"Don't worry Kouj I'll tell her…"

Ymira's eyes widened "The one calling is… KOUJI?" She asked aloud.

Kouji laughed on the phone_ "It seems Ymira already knew, anyway, we'll be coming there as soon as possible maybe at… Lunch time?"_

"Got it, be seeing you."Key smirked before hanging up.

After he put his phone in the table, Ymira squealed out in excitement and hugged her husband tightly; they'll be seeing their old friend again.

* * *

**Next day…**

Yahiko's friends left early in the morning, leaving him in his fateful encounter with the **needle.**

**Hospital Waiting Room**

"Have you heard?" One teenage boy said to his friend who sat beside him.

"About what?" The friend asked, putting down the magazine.

"No? Seriously? You haven't heard of this big rumor going on around the net?" He asked in disbelief, the friend just shrugged his shoulders.

"It's about this new tournament going on, I think it's for minors because last I saw in that news blog is that you have to be 12 years old up to 18 years old and it's said to be taking place after two years!"

"Really?"

"So any plans in entering? We have two years of practice!" He grinned but his friend just frowned at him.

"You might as well know that we don't have the slightest chance of winning, I'm pretty sure Fudo Yah—"

"NOOOOO!" They quickly turned their head to their left to see Aki holding Yahiko's left arm.

"FUDO YAHIKO! DON'T MAKE ME DRAG YOU THERE!" Aki hissed, Yahiko continued to move to shook off his mother.

Yahiko prevailed and managed to get off but his victory was short-lived when Aki grabbed his left leg and proceeded to drag him.

"HAVE MERCY KAA-SAN!" Yahiko cried out in despair "ANY MEDICAL CHECK-UPS! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" He pleaded loudly, everyone in the hospital looked at them in shock.

Aki's eyes narrowed and dragged the poor boy to his 'demise'.

"I'M AFRAID OF NEEDLES! MERCY PLEASE!" Yahiko cried out loudly and he looked at all the people staring at them "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP ME!"

But it was no use, either they were too shock or were afraid of the former Black Rose Witch if they invoke her wrath.

As Aki continually drag him, Yahiko continued his pleas but Aki is not hearing anything of it.

Soon enough, a loud cry boomed out "YEEEEEEEOOOOOWWWWW!"

"I pity the lil' guy." The friend said, everyone agreed.

* * *

Aki and Yahiko came out from the door; Yahiko was crying waterfalls while they sat on the benches in the hospital.

"See? It wasn't so bad." Aki slightly smiled at Yahiko, Yahiko just pressed on the clean cotton ball on his right arm.

"You should really be use to being checked up like this." Aki placed her hand on the boy's crab-haired head.

"I'd rather… Not…" Yahiko croaked out, he was shaking uncontrollably "How can you be so merciless to your own flesh and blood, kaa-san?"

Aki frowned "Merciless? I was just making sure you were alright."

Yahiko opened his mouth to reply but—

"Please do everything you can to help her!" Aki and Yahiko's eyes widened to the man…

**Rua**… And he looks so… Worried at the girl who was on the stretcher that is being pushed by some female nurses.

"Rua? Is that you?" Aki asked, Rua looked at her and by the moment Aki saw the expression on Rua's face, he was in a state of panic.

"A-Aki-ne-neechan…" Rua still called her the same way he did when he was 12.

He sat down beside Yahiko and placed his elbows on his legs and put his hands on his forehead.

"What happened?" Aki asked, she never catch a glimpse of the girl on the stretcher.

"R-Ruka…" Rua muttered.

"Aunt Ruka's on that stretcher?" Yahiko asked but the only answer he received was Rua's heavy breathing.

Aki placed a hand on Rua's shoulder "Rua…"

"She just fainted while she was cooking…" Rua began as he was rapidly sweating "I don't know what happened to her but I quickly carried her and drove her here… Good God! I don't know what to do if anything worse happened to her!"

Aki comforted him by saying that it will all be fine but it did little effect, Yahiko just watch them, it pains him that he couldn't even help his favorite uncle at his time of need.

After half an hour, the doctor called for Rua but Aki tagged along because she was very curious on Ruka's condition.

Yahiko sat there; he was already getting impatient for waiting so long and just sitting there doing nothing.

Minutes after, Aki came out and her eyes wide beyond her capacity.

"Kaa-san?" Yahiko called out worriedly "I everything alright? What happened to Auntie Ruka?"

It took seconds for Aki to compose herself and tell Yahiko the bad or good news.

"**Your Aunt Ruka is pregnant…"**

And Yahiko couldn't believe the shocking revelation.

* * *

**The chapter seemed filler-ish... After making you guys wait for so long, I'm just gonna give you a filler chapter and another cliffhanger? Feel free to bash my skull with your keyboards.**

**Now... Whose the man responsible? Who knocked or screwed up Ruka? How will Rua react? Plus, the Monkey Hero returns next chapter! Kouji Hikari!**

**Just some news: I'm gonna focus first on Misadventures before Guns and Roses and please wait for Secret Relationship as more of Ruka's love life will be revealed in that one-shot.**

**Two chapters and already 37 reviews... Wow, just wow... Thank you for your supports and encouragement! It is very much appreciated!**

**kenji1104 signing out!  
**


	16. The Truth shall set you free!

**Chapter 14- The Return of the Monkey Hero, the Truth shall set you Free! TELL THEM RUKA! - Full title, can't fit XD  
**

**Yahiko: I wanna spoil you all with this Synchro chant!**

**Kenji: Yahiko, you should wait the story to progr—**

**Yahiko: The Star's Destruction does not herald its end! But will begin a cycle of rebirth! Become the beacon that guides all! SHINKURO SHOKAN! VANQUISH MY FOES! DES— MMPPHHHH!**

**Kenji: You're spoiling them too much!**

**Yahiko: Okay okay, geez…**

**Kenji: Yugioh 5D's does not belong to kenji1104 but we belong to him.**

* * *

**AGGHHH! My gums hurt after the operation! I can't fully open my mouth and eat with my heart's content because the stitches in the right corner of my mouth may open up and cause them too bleed, my cheek is swollen and I always have to put a cold compress on it and I have to wait for one week before they remove the stitches T_T. I don't like suffering like this...**

* * *

**Kenji **slouched on the sofa, holding a remote on his right hand as he continually browsed TV channels.

"Don't be such a jerk big brother!" Tasha tried to get the remote from Kenji's hands but Kenji just moved his arms so that his younger sister wouldn't get it.

"Shut up Tasha. I'm watching." Kenji said coldly, not bothering to look at his fuming sister.

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN WATCHING! YOU'RE JUST BROWSING!" Tasha yelled loudly.

* * *

**In Key and Ymira's room…**

"Goddamnit, it's so hard to concentrate when those two are quarrelling." Key cursed, playing his favorite Role-playing game, The Draconian Heroes series on his laptop.

"_Isn't there anything you do besides sitting here and play that game? Master?" Divine Flame Dragon asked._

"Mind your own business; I'm busy killing these bounty hunters." Key growled, clicking with his mouse as sounds of flesh being slash can be heard from his computer.

The dragon chuckled, when it comes to video games, you just can't stop him.

* * *

"BIG BROTHER!"

Kenji just moved his hands "Besides, I rarely watch TV." He said, browsing through all the channels for the 5th time now.

"MOM!" Tasha called out for her secret weapon, their mother.

Kenji scoffed "Oh so now you're calling mom for help?" He sighed "Why can't you fight your own battles sometimes?"

"Sometimes in a battle if you're being defeated, you'll have to call for reinforcements." Tasha replied sharply, Kenji just 'pfft'ed.

"MOM! BIG BROTHER'S HOGGING THE TV AGAIN!" Tasha called out again, this time more loudly.

"Kenji-kun!" Ymira called out from the kitchen "Give your younger sister time to watch the TV."

Kenji didn't make a move but continued to browse channels from Animal Network to News Forecast to Duel Trends of today and et cetera.

"No can do Tasha." Kenji smirked evilly until he stopped browsing and watch martial arts fights in television.

Tasha gritted her teeth and was about to shout MOM but the doorbell sounded.

"Well, since you're not doing anything, open the door." Kenji chuckled.

"Kenji-kun, would you mind opening the door?" His mother called out from the kitchen.

Kenji sighed "No can do mom, order Tasha instead."

"Kenji-kun if you didn't open that door, I'll make sure you're grounded for a week!" Ymira used her sweet 'I'm really dead serious' tone.

The maroon-eyed boy froze on his spot, that tone on his kind and sweet mother is the one of the few things he fears, if she speaks like that, it means she's really serious and do the punishment she warned.

With a low growl, he stood up and glared at Tasha who was wearing a triumphant smirk.

"You won this time Tasha and believe me, I'll get back at you today and because you gave my number to that spoiled brat!"

"I can't heaarrr yooouuu!" Tasha led out tongue to tease her brother. Kenji just ignored her.

"Whatever." Kenji answered coldly before going to open the door.

But he didn't know what surprises were in store when he opened the door. At first Kenji wore his usual frown then upon the sight of his grinning uncle, Kouji Hikari and a black-haired girl with long bangs wearing jeans, sneakers, jacket and shirt.

His initial reaction: His eyes were wide opened, the look of shock readable in his eyes but then he frowned and glared at them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Kenji growled, his voice was very cold and rude.

"Aw come on! Is that a way to greet your uncle?" The spiky-haired adult laughed.

"Uncle? More like an idiot." Kenji replied sharply.

"Hello there cousin!" The black-haired girl said sweetly and approached Kenji and embraced him.

"It's been a long time since we've seen each other."

Kenji just scoffed "Stephanie, you have 5 seconds to let me go or else I'll personally break your arms." Kenji warned.

"EEEEEPPP!" Stephanie Hikari shrieked in fear, quickly letting go of her cold cousin.

Kouji laughed loudly "So much like you when you were young! Right Key?" Kouji looked at the stairs to see his long-time best friend sitting there.

Key chuckled "Yeah…" He stood up and approached the two.

"Magandang tanghali Tito Key! **(Good afternoon Uncle Key in Filipino.) **" Stephanie greeted cheerfully.

Key smiled at her and placed his right on her hand "Maganding tanghali rin, Stephanie **(Good afternoon to you too, Stephanie.)**" Key said before looking at his best friend who regards as his brother.

"Please Uncle Key, call me Steph, you too Kenji." Key smiled at her once again while Kenji scoffed bitterly.

"Whatever."

"STEPH?" Tasha cried out, Steph looked at the blonde girl and both of them squealed loudly and quickly hugged each other.

"TASHA!"

The two adults smiled at their daughters.

"How are you?" Key asked, Kouji grinned.

"Never been better I guess! It's such a long time! Team Dragon Force will be reunited in no time!" Kouji laughed.

"Where's Ericka?" Key asked, he was surprised when there was no sign of the Chaos deck user.

"Well… It's kinda funny." Kouji scratched his head "She booked me and Steph but she forgot to book her flight, after a few days, she just realized it when they called us for confirmation and well… She booked hers as well but she will be coming tomorrow!" Kouji then flashed one of his goofy grins.

Key chuckled "Come, put your bags inside."

"Kouji! Your ramen's ready!" Ymira called out from the kitchen, knowing fully that her friend and niece has come.

Kenji froze on his spot, did he just heard the magic word?

The delicious aroma went inside Kenji's nose as he only thought of one thing.

'_Ramen ramen ramen ramen… Mom's ramen…'_

Kouji rubbed his palms together and licked his lips "Finally! I'm going to taste your cooking again Ymira!" He walked hastily towards the dining room followed by Steph, Tasha and Key.

"I want one…" Kenji said monotonously. His addiction to ramen is tingling again.

* * *

Rua looked at his twin sister, Ruka, sleeping soundly on the bed inside her confinement room. Aki and Yahiko offered him to stay but Rua said he and Ruka will need to have a private talk once she wakes up, Aki understood what he meant but told him that he will tell the news to the others to which Rua didn't reply on.

The news shocked him, no scratch that, it greatly shocked him. At first, Rua thought Ruka was ill like what happened to her when they were still very young but when the doctor came and told him and Aki the results, she was pregnant of a child.

At first Rua just stood there with his eyes as wide as they can be, slowly taking the information and processed it in his mind while the doctor continued explaining about her sudden nausea. Then after a few moments, he clenched his fist so tightly that he almost wounded his palms from his nails.

He felt angry, anger he never felt so intense, more intense than that time when he caught his ex-girlfriend cheating on him. He wanted to find and hunt down the man responsible; he wanted to make his sister's defiler suffer like what it means when you're thrown in hell.

"I swore I would protect you but look at what happened… I failed you…" Rua said to the sleeping girl "Wake up soon Ruka… Please tell me how this happened…"

Of course he didn't receive any replies, he closed his eyes and took out his phone from his jacket's pocket and opened his eyes to dial a number.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Okay, if you can sign this ma'am." A red orange haired man wearing a hat said, he has low ponytail, chin-length side bangs and three spiky front bangs.

He handed out a paper and the old woman gently took it and signed her signature.

"Thank you ma'am, hope you can use our services again." He humbly bowed to the aged woman, the woman smiled at him.

"Boy, you're so nice and polite; I knew that some of you marked ones have good attitudes."

He laughed softly and scratched the back of his hair.

"You're a fine man, young one. I'm sure the girl who you're destined with is very lucky to have someone like you." The old woman commented.

"Well, I do ha—"

"Someone already close to your heart?" The old woman interrupted, the man nodded.

"Yeah… She's amazing and—"

"Aaahhh, reminds me when me and my deceased husband, bless his soul, were still about your age. He used to describe and compliment, saying I'm amazing for whom I am, such sweet but truthful words… How I've missed those days…"

"You haven't told me your name…"

The man smiled at him "I'm Rally, Rally Dawson."

The old woman nodded "I will remember you Rally Dawson and whoever this girl is, I might say she's very lucky to have someone like you."

"Thank you for the kind words ma'am, goodbye." Rally bowed one last time and the old woman waved at him.

He went to his delivery van and took out the keys from his pants pockets and turned on the engine.

He couldn't help but smile "Just one more day and I'll be seeing you again… **Ruka-chan**…" Rally said to himself, flashes of the beautiful young adult flashed through his mind.

* * *

Before going back to his apartment located at the north side of the industrialized Satellite, he decided to visit Martha.

He parked his van just outside Martha's orphanage, upon leaving the van; he was quickly ambushed by the kids. Rally smiled at them and remembered the ones who are now old like Kokoro, Taiga, Hikari, Ginga and Daichi, mostly all of the children in Crow's care during his younger days, all having their own lives now.

"What's this? Is Rally Dawson finally visiting me after a few months?" Martha jokingly said with a small laugh, she closed the door behind her and approached Rally and the kids surrounding him.

"Alright young ones! Give space to Rally and go play somewhere else!" Martha commanded, the kids obeyed with a "Hai Martha-san!" The foster mother of Yusei, Jack and Crow then looked back at Rally.

"Good afternoon Martha-san." Rally greeted.

"Likewise." Martha replied "I'm getting old isn't it?"

Rally nodded "Your hair is graying…" He pointed at Martha's hair which is mostly gray, only a few strands of her brown hair remains.

"So how's it going here?" Rally asked, Martha gestured him to go inside and he did.

As soon as they entered the orphanage, Martha made tea for both of them and a few bread loaves to go with.

"It's all fine; Yahiko's always visiting me every Saturday along with my other 'grandchildren'. They always play with the orphans…" Martha sighed "He reminds me of Yusei when he was about his age, full of energy and always curious…"

"Speaking of Yusei, how is he and the others?" Rally asked, biting a piece of bread.

"Oh, based on what Yahiko tells me, he's doing pretty well." Martha smiled "But that's not what you want to know, ain'tcha?" Martha raised her left eyebrow in question.

Rally blushed a faint red "Well… Yeah…"

"Rally, you got nothing to worry about Ruka-chan, she has a very protective brother and is a careful woman. Sometimes, I'm thinking that both of you should expose your relationship already. You two have been keeping it a secret for 3 years now. And in those three years…" Martha smirked, having the urge to tease Rally.

"What?"

"Everytime you see each other weekly, you're not just hanging out huh? Tell me Rally, how many times have you spent in bed with her?" Martha grinned when she saw Rally's reaction.

"M-M-MARTHA-S-SAN!" He cried out, his cheeks were deep red.

Martha led out a laugh "I maybe old but I'm no fool Rally, I remembered the time when me and Yusei talked and I can see in his eyes that he already did it with Aki-chan when they were still dating, it's very obvious you two had already done it, considering your secret **union** with her…"

"That's invasion of privacy…" Rally blurted out, unable to say anything else.

Just then, the telephone rang, Martha excused herself for awhile to answer it. Once she came back, Rally could tell she had received shocking news.

"What is it?" Martha turned to face Rally and opened her mouth.

"You're in deep trouble Rally."

"I am?"

Martha sat down again, she needs to tell Rally.

"Aki-chan just called me… Ruka-chan fainted."

Rally's heart felt like it was shot by a speeding bullet "F-fainted?" Martha nodded.

"Rally… Ruka-chan… Is pregnant…"

* * *

**Back at the hospital**

"How is she?" Yusei asked, approaching Rua outside Ruka's chambers.

"She just woke up." Rua replied, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Yusei nodded and sat down at the bench, he took a glimpse of Aki, Asaki and Yahiko buying something from a vending machine before he face Rua.

"Was she—"

"I don't know Yusei…" Rua interrupted, he obviously doesn't want to hear the possibility.

Yusei looked down on the ground "You called Mikage, aren't you?"

Rua nodded "I know she can figure it out."

"I see…"

"Did I fail her, Yusei?" Rua asked, Yusei looked back at him.

"What do you mean?" The raven-haired duelist asked.

Rua closed his eyes "I swore to protect her ever since I saw her almost dying in my duel against Aporia inside the Ark Cradle, I didn't want to see her get hurt again, that's why I vowed to protect her from any harm."

"Hello, Yusei… Rua." They looked up to see the blue-haired chief of Special Investigations, Mikage.

Rua stood up "Good to see you're here, come in." Rua gestured, he wanted to know what happened to Ruka already.

As soon as they entered the room, they saw Ruka sitting on her bed, holding one of her pillows tightly on her chest.

"Rua? M-Mikage-san?"

"Hello Ruka…" Mikage greeted with a worried smile.

"Rua… What's going on?" Ruka asked her twin, she was confused why she has to stay in the hospital and why is Mikage here?

The male twin didn't reply and looked at Mikage who nodded in return.

"Ruka, I just want to ask a few questions, okay?"

Ruka was still curious, what's just happening? What did the doctors found that made an investigator come here and ask her a few questions?

"Ruka… The night it happened…"

"Rua? What's happening?" Ruka asked her twin, again Rua remained silent.

It was getting on her nerves, she wanted to know yet why does her brother is so silent?

"RUA!" Ruka cried out in anger, Mikage stopped and Rua looked at her. "What's going on? Why are you so silent? And why is Mikage-san here?"

"Ruka…" Mikage muttered, this time Rua spoke.

"BE BLUNT WITH ME RUKA! I WANT THE TRUTH NOW!" Rua yelled.

Ruka gritted her teeth "What are you talking about? What truth?" She didn't want to sound harsh but she has no choice.

"DON'T LIE TO ME RUKA!"

"Rua… Ruka, please stay ca—" Mikage tried to stop the twins from making their argument get any worse.

"What reason should I lie to you?" Ruka questioned, she was unaware that she was even pregnant.

"WERE YOU RAPED?" Rua finally demanded, Ruka's eyes widened in surprise.

"W-what are y-you talking about?" Ruka stuttered, raped? Woah, that came out of nowhere. But why would Rua even think of something like that?

She managed to regain her composure "Why would you even think of that?"

Rua's eyes softened "Y-you mean… You weren't?"

Ruka shook her head "Of course not, is this the reason why Mikage-san is here? Rua, please tell me what happened to me…" Ruka also calmed down and pleaded to her brother.

"Ruka…" Aki called out as she and Yusei entered the room "There's something you should know…"

"You're pregnant Ruka…" Yusei said which made Ruka's beautiful gold eyes become as wide as saucers.

'_I'm… Pregnant? B-but…' _Ruka thought, she can't quite believe the truth that was just revealed to her.

"WHO DID IT RUKA?" Rua questioned, know he wanted to know about this man…

The teal-haired girl looked up at her brother band remained silent.

Mikage gasped "It was… Fully consensual?" Ruka looked away from their gazes, inside she was thinking of him.

"WHO IS IT?" Rua asked angrily "WHOSE THE BASTARD?"

Ruka just looked on her pillow and clutched it tighter.

"Rua…" Yusei placed a hand on Rua's shoulder "Let her collect her thoughts…"

But Rua doesn't want to hear it, he wanted to hear his name, he wanted to choke the life out of him once he sighted him.

"I-it was… Consensual…" Ruka muttered "I-I loved him…"

Rua gritted his teeth; Ruka gave away her purity to this bastard and made her pregnant?

"Then who is he? Who's the father?" Rua demanded, unable to control himself, Yusei, Aki and Mikage tried to tell him to calm down.

Tears began to form on her eyes, if she told them; she would break her promise to him, their promise… To keep their relationship a secret but now it has come to this as they feared, she has no choice… What's done is done…

'_I'm so sorry…'_

"You really want to know?" Ruka asked tearfully, Rua seemed to soften up after seeing her cry like this.

She wiped her tears with the back of her right hand but they continued to pour, guilt was already starting to cloud her.

"Ruka…" Aki said worriedly, as much as she wants to approach the long-haired girl, her legs won't move. Yusei stood there beside his wife; he waited patiently for Ruka to answer.

"**I-it's… Rally-kun…" **She sniffed, and cried on her pillow _'I'm so sorry Rally-kun… I'm so sorry…'_

All of their eyes widened in shock, to think that Rally and Ruka would have a relationship…

'_Rally… What have you done?' _Yusei asked mentally, his friend while he was in Satellite; last time heard of him, he was working as a delivery man across Satellite and Neo Domino.

But it was Rua who they should be worried too, he just stood there, his bangs shadowing his eyes and they could see him clenching his fists so tightly.

'_**Rally Dawson… You're dead…'**_

* * *

**Overprotective Rua is... BRRRR! Yes! Rally screwed up much like how Yusei screwed up when he did it with Aki! This chapter lacks Yahiko? He should get some rest for awhile! Kouji returns! How will he and his rival, Jack interact once they see each other again? Okay, I must admit, the interrogation scene was somehow 'rushed'...  
**

**More of Ruka and Rally's relationship will be shown in my upcoming one-shot called "Secret Relationship" after releasing that, I'll focus on chapter 3 of Guns and Roses.**

**AAAGHHH! MY gums still hurts!**

**Review please!**

**Thank you for reading! ^_^  
**


	17. Announcement: Secret Relationship out!

**Secret Relationship is out!**

**Now, I'll focus on Guns and Roses and in this story once again! Enjoy the one-shot and please review!**

**Progress report:**

**Misadventures: 2%**

**Guns and Roses: 1%**


	18. Not a chapter but a warning!

**I just got back after a 3 day vacation from Palawan and this is the news I get after I returned home? Talk about a warm welcome…**

**I want to tell you this…**

**There's someone here in who is slandering or telling false things about me. I'm here to warn you all, my friends and supporters.**

**If someone by the name of jenhonman tells you thru pm or other stuff that I'm saying bad things about you. Don't believe him; this guy is trying to destroy my name and reputation here in this site. I stand firm and I NEED to know why he is doing this. Is it out of jealousy, is he angry at me? The reasons are unknown.**

**Please watch out for this Slanderous sonofabitch. I prefer I don't have enemies or people who bear a grudge on me in this site. IN this site, I found the support and company I've been looking for in other sites, I don't want my sanctuary () to get destroyed by this guy.**

**To Jenhonman: Whoever you are, let me tell you something: FUCK OFF YOU LYING TREACHEROUS SLANDERING SON OF A BITCH! What did I even do to you?**

**PS: There's one thing you guys should know: I WILL NEVER SAY BAD THINGS OR STAB YOU IN THE BACK! THAT IS AN ACT OF A COWARD, a coward like Jenhonman and other haters and bashers!**

**Progress report:**

**Misadventures new chapter "Uneasy Reunion" progress: 4%  
**


	19. Uneasy Reunion

**Chapter 15- Uneasy Reunion**

**Haters from outside kenji1104's HQ: COME OUT HERE YOU COWARD!**

**Another hater: WHERE'S YOUR LOUD MOUTH NOW?**

**Yet another hater: THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS YOU OPPOSE OUR OPINIONS AND PAIRINGS WITH OURS!**

**And another hater: COME OUT SO WE CAN MUTILATE YOU!**

**Inside…**

**kenji1104: *Sigh* I can't write properly with the entire racket going on outside.**

**Ruka: Here's your tea and ramen to help you calm down kenji1104-san.**

**kenji1104: *Smiles* Thank you Ruka.**

**Ruka flashes one of her sweet smiles and leaves the room.**

**kenji1104: *Picks up phone* Security, what's the situation outside?**

**Security from phone: All is well sir, the jumbo hoses installed outside seemed to work and washes away all these hater scums.**

**kenji1104: Report back if everything is alright *puts down phone**

**Kenji: *From the third floor kitchen* YAHIKO! DON'T TURN IT UP TOO HIGH OR ELSE THE STOVE WI—**

**BOOOMMM!**

**kenji1104: Explode… *continues typing**

**Kenji: AHO! NICE WAY OF WASTING A POTFUL OF RAMEN SOUP!**

**Yahiko: It isn't my fault!**

**Kenji: Shut it! God I should have just asked Ashley to help me instead!**

**Yahiko: Your girlfri— *quickly got an uppercut from Kenji**

**KAPOW!**

**Disclaimer: Yugioh 5D's does not belong to me but OCs belongs to me!**

* * *

**Note: Well, after dealing with that damn hater, I guess it's time for me to relax in peace and write a new chapter! MORE ANNOUNCEMENTS BELOW!**

**Note 2: OC sketches will take long! IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I LAST DREW A PERFECT CHIBI CHARACTER! T_T**

**And may I notify that all of Yahiko and my other OC's cards are all planned so please kindly stop suggesting cards for my OCs! THANK YOU!**

**I would also want to thank all of the people who stood up for me! Thank you for all your support guys! I don't know how to repay you all for all the kind support! May God watch over you all!  
**

* * *

Kenji sat on his bed inside his bedroom, his cards are all scattered on his bed.

'_I should stop being reliant to Synchro summoning and for that to happen, I'll have to…'_

Kenji picked up a violet framed card, a fusion monster card.

"Fusion summoning huh?" He sighed and put down the card "Still, it's not enough…"

'_If I'm to defeat Yahiko in a rematch, Bushido Dragon isn't enough to defeat his clever tactics and Black Star Dragon although I was very close in beating him in our first duel.'_

"Knowing Yahiko-kun, he could make an all-new strategy when you're going to duel him again." Tasha said from the doorway, Kenji didn't bother to look but just grumbled.

"What is it you want Tasha?" Kenji grumbled in annoyance.

Tasha went inside his room and took a short glance on the cards before speaking up:

"Mom prepared some cheesebur—"

"Just bring it here, I'm busy." Kenji interrupted and took one card and stared at it.

Tasha snorted "And since when did you have the right to order me around?" She was expecting Kenji to quickly make a comeback but she waited for nothing as Kenji didn't even uttered a word and just fixed his gaze on his cards.

Sighing in defeat, she left the room thinking one thing: **He's serious**. And decided to send the snacks and drinks to him, something she haven't done her whole life.

* * *

"T-that's h-how w-we met…" Ruka sobbed as Aki and Mikage and comforted her.

Yusei closed his eyes 'Rally… What have you done?'

Out of concern, Yusei reopened his eyes and looked at Rua whose bangs are covering his eyes; he could clearly see Rua shaking, not from sorrow or fear but rage…

The teal-haired adult quickly turned around with fists clenched and made his way outside the room.

"RUA!" Yusei called out in an effort to make him cease.

Rua did pause but never looked back.

"Rua don't—"

"You can't stop me Yusei! I'll beat that bastard until his black and blue all over!" Rua yelled harshly for the very first time at Yusei.

"NO!" Ruka cried out "Don't hurt him Rua!" She pleaded tearfully.

But Rua wasn't in a mood to listen right now and opened the door and slammed it close behind him with a loud bang. Ruka cried louder.

'_I'll find you; I'll make sure you won't be able to see my sister again.' _Rua thought when he ignored Yahiko and Asaki who were playing outside.

* * *

**Dining Room, Key's house**

"So cousin Kenji's all alone upstairs?"Steph asked Tasha who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Just leave him. Besides, he's always like that. He always prefers to be alone." Tasha replied and sat at one of the dining chairs.

"He's an emo then?"

Tasha laughed "That's perfect way to say it but I suggest you won't say that in front of him, he will kill you."

"Noted!" Steph exclaimed loudly.

* * *

Rally was in a state of panic while driving his van, his destination? The hospital where Ruka is. Inside his mind, he was thinking of possible scenarios with most of them in a pessimistic view.

'_What if she wants to have our marriage annulled? Divorced?'_

'_What if the moment she sees me, she screams at me and hits me with something hard and calls me a careless idiot?'_

'_What if she wants to…? Abort the baby? Damnit Rally! Ruka-chan isn't like that! She loves kids!'_

Then the most horrifying thing crossed his imagination:

'_What if… Her brother finds it… Out…'_

There's only one thing he can imagine, he'll experience hell and would have just wish that he shouldn't had live. Rua will beat him up mercilessly or kill him or hire some people to have him killed…

'_NO THAT'S TOO OVERBOARD!'_

He parked his van at the hospital's underground parking lot and hastily walked towards the interior of the hospital. He approached the front desk…

"Excuse me miss…" He tried his best to calm down but sweat continued to roll down from his head.

The nurse whose about in her 30s looked up to see Rally "Yes sir?"

"May I know where R-Ruka-chan I mean Ruka Daw—N-no Ruka Terasaki i-is confined?"

The nurse looked at him suspiciously "May I know how you and Ms. Terasaki are related?" She raised a brow.

Rally was about to say that 'She's my wife!' but he realized Ruka is still publicly single and he managed to quickly reply.

"Boyfriend…" He muttered. The nurse stared at him for awhile before typing something in her computer.

'_Looks like she bought it!'_

"Ruka Terasaki is confined in Room 38."

Rally smiled and bowed in thanks to her "Thank you!" He was about to run towards the room when the nurse said something that embarrassed him…

"You should learn how to use protection when doing it with your lovely girlfriend." When Rally looked at her, she was smirking evilly at him. "Now look at what happened to her."

Rally gulped and swiftly made his way towards Ruka's room.

"That nurse is too nosy…" He growled softly, he passed by the vending machine and room 36.

When he caught sight of the number 38 on a brown wooden door, he braced himself for the worst.

Then someone hit Rally behind his leg and out of curiosity, he looked behind him to see Asaki on the ground and she looked she crashed at Rally and fell back on the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Rally knelt down to check on the little girl "Are you alright?" Asaki only nodded.

"Oi Asaki!" Rally looked up to see Yahiko running towards them.

'_Wait a minute… Why do these kids looks like people I knew…' _He glanced at Yahiko and Asaki back and forth and his eyes widened from surprise _'Don't tell me that…'_

"Yahiko?" Rally asked, it has been a long time since he saw the boy, the last time he saw Yahiko he was about 5 years old!

The said boy looked him with a confused look "Do I know you?" he asked to the 'stranger'.

Rally chuckled and patted the heads of the two siblings "I'm Rally, I guess you don't remember me when you were 5?"

Yahiko shook his head.

"Well, I'll see you soon again Yahiko and Asaki." With one last pat he stood up. The two children just looked at the 'stranger'.

This is it; he was finally in front of the door with a number 38. He moved his hand to hold the door knob but he hesitated in the last minute and instead, pressed his forehead on the door and quietly whispered:

"Ruka-chan… I'm so sorry… Please forgive me for being such a coward… I… I couldn't even visit you… I just don't have the courage to—"

"Hey."

Rally stopped his whispering and turned around to look at the person who called him. Upon turning around a fist collided against his face. The force of the impact was so strong that Rally fell down to the floor, his left cheek was already stinging in pain.

"UNCLE RUA!" Yahiko cried out in shock after witnessing the violent approach of Rua to the 'stranger'.

Rally's eyes widened from shock when he heard the name. He was about to looked up to Rua but the teal-haired male twin quickly gripped on the collar of Rally's inner shirt and punch him with the same force with his right on the left cheek again.

Rua lifted him up, his face was still shadowed by his bangs but Rally could clearly see from above, Rua's golden eyes, the same eyes he shares with his twin, was glaring at him and glowing at him angrily.

"P-Plea— AGHHH!" Rally cried out in pain when Rua threw him on a wall and kneed him on the stomach.

Rally knelt down with both knees on the ground, clutching his stomach tightly as he struggled to explain.

"You… Have the nerve to even come here… AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO HER!" Rua then threw him on the door to Room 38 and delivered a few hook punches to Rally's face.

People who were waiting on the halls were just watching and couldn't believe what was happening; one nurse was beginning to call the security guards.

"DID YOU EVEN KNOW YOU MADE HER CRY?" Rua yelled with a fit of rage and delivered a powerful kick to Rally's undefended stomach.

Rally cried out in pain as he spurted out blood from his mouth. The strength in Rua's kick was so strong that it broke the door to Ruka's room and Rally came in crashing inside.

The inhabitants of the room (Ruka, Aki and Yusei. Mikage left earlier) were caught in surprise when they saw the door crashing down with Rally skidding with blood coming out from his mouth.

"RALLY-KUN!" Ruka cried out, Rally looked at her and gave his wife, a small smile before Rua lifted him up again and glared at him with his eyes that are full of hate and rage.

"ANSWER ME!" Rua spat out and threw him on the floor.

"RUA! STOP IT!" Ruka cried out loudly from worry. Tears were already falling down her golden eyes.

Rally coughed out blood from his and looked at his crying wife with his face all bruised up, had a cut on the lip and two black eyes. In his silver eyes _'Don't cry… I deserve it anyway.'_

Ruka shook her head and she was about stand up but she stopped when Rua fiercely kicked Rally on the ribs making Rally cry out in pain and Ruka cried out for Rua to stop.

Fortunately, Yusei was able to restrain Rua and held the angry young adult back as far away from Rally.

"Rua! If you keep this up, you can kill him!" Yusei said while holding the struggling twin.

"SHUT UP YUSEI!" Rua shouted angrily, moving his arms to break free "I told you I'll beat him until his black and blue all over! NOW LET ME AT 'IM!"

"STOP!" They all froze to see Ruka struggling in making her way towards the beaten up Rally.

She was still feeling weak and dizzy. She's experiencing one of those pregnancy sicknesses again.

"Ruka you're in no condition to walk…" Aki said with worry, she helped Ruka to her way to Rally.

Ruka gave her a slight smile "Don't worry about me A-Aki-san…" Then she knelt down on both knees and wrapped her arms around Rally's neck and pulled his head closer to her.

"R-Ruka-chan?" Rally asked.

"If you want to hurt him, get past me first!" Ruka said angrily at her brother.

Rua looked at Ruka in disbelief but his rage burned again and he glared at her.

"Why are you forgiving this son of a bitch? After all what he had done for you? He's nothing but a—"

"HE'S MY HUSBAND AND HE'S THE ONE I LOVE! YOU CAN'T JUST FORBID ME IN SEEING SOMEBODY!" Ruka replied sharply.

'_Ouch…' _Rally thought _'I don't want to see her angry like this…'_

"BUT DID HE ACTUALLY CARE FOR YOU?"

"YES HE DID! AND HE STILL DOES!" Ruka retorted quickly.

"Guys, this argument is getting you two now—" Yusei was cut off when the twins glared at him.

"SHUT UP YUSEI!" The two shouted in unison and came back with their bickering, Yusei quickly shut himself up.

"Alright, both of you stop! Ruka-chan! Rua!" Rally stood up but his legs were wobbly but fortunately Ruka was able to catch him before he fell to the ground.

"SHUT UP!" Rua yelled before Ruka quickly approached him and slapped him, the impact was so strong that it sounded across the whole room and left a red slap mark on Rua's left cheek.

"Enough Rua!" She cried then tears flowed down her eyes "I chose Rally-kun because I felt attached to him! I love him and he loves me! Can't you see that Rua? Rua, there's a time where you have to let go of me and let me do my own decisions!"

"B-But!"

"This is my life Rua! I appreciate you protecting me from harm but this is… Too much…"

"But he made you pregnant!"

"I WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN!" Ruka cried out, all of their eyes widened including Rally.

"EEEEHHHHHH?"

Ruka gasped and looked away from Rua and realized what she just said and blushed a deep red.

"W-what d-d you mean R-Ruka?" Aki stuttered, she couldn't believe how Ruka had the courage to bluntly say something like that!

"E-ever since… W-we got m-married… Each time we visit each other every week… W-w-we o-o-often do i-it…" She stuttered especially at the last part.

Rua was shaking again in anger "YOU BASTARD!" Rua cried out but he was kept restrained by Yusei.

"I always told Rally-kun that…"

"W-wait… I don't even r-recall…" Rally interrupted.

"I was a-a-always s-s-saying i-i-it…" Ruka replied, Yusei, Aki and Rua's jaw hit the ground.

'_She was chanting and saying to Rally to make her…' _Aki thought.

"I-I a-always say g-give me a c-child but you just k-kept on…"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!" Rally stopped her from saying it.

'_Never knew Ruka can say that…' _Aki thought again.

Ruka swallowed "Can everyone please leave the room? I need to talk to Rally-kun…" She said seriously and looked at Rally with worried eyes "And can anyone call a nurse to check on Rally-kun?"

Yusei and Aki understood but Rua still doesn't want to, he wanted to continue beating the helpless Rally but Yusei pulled him away out of the room.

The couple was left in silence…

* * *

Key and Kouji were lying down at the roof of Key's house, watching the clouds while some clouds were still blocking the harsh rays of the sun.

"Key?"

"Yeah?" Key asked his best friend.

"I think we should party." Kouji grinned like an idiot; Key raised a brow at him.

"For what?" He asked with a puzzled look.

"Well, since I the great Kouji has returned to the city, we might as well notify **MR. Jackass** and his fellow team to a party! Let's just say… Reunion party!" Kouji said out loudly in arrogance.

Key chuckled lightly "Great? You're still a monkey as what Jack says." He then laughed.

"O-oi! T-take that back!" Kouji growled, Key just waved his hand dismissively.

"But seriously…" Key began "A party's not so bad… Maybe I-no not only me, maybe we can witness you dance when your dru—"

"ZIP IT!" Kouji warned, Key just smirked at him. "God, you weren't this much of a joker when you were still a hormonal teen."

"Correction Kouji, when **we **were still hormonal teens."

"How could I forget? You're as cold as ice when it comes to socializing! You were the coldest person I knew back then!"

"That was then, look at the present now." Key chuckled "But really, it has been a long time since we all seen each other and it's a good idea to make my cold son, Kenji to socialize…"

"Now that's hard to do… Making your carbon copy socialize? Gimme' a break."

"Well if I changed, he can too." Key replied casually.

They were silent for awhile and watched the clouds move.

"LET'S DO IT THEN!" Kouji suddenly shouted out that made the birds fly out from their trees. He stood up but he lost his balance and fell down from the roof towards the ground.

"Baka…" Key smirked, not bothering to stand up and help his injured friend who can't even move down to the ground.

* * *

Rally and Ruka were sitting right beside each other at the right side of the bed; Rally's face was just cleaned and treated for the cuts and bruises on his face. Rua, outside the room, had trouble dealing with the security guards…

"So… It isn't a secret now is it?" Rally asked his precious Ruka-chan. "It's just as Martha-san says 'All secrets will be expose in a time you least expect'. "

Ruka nodded and fiddled with her fingers.

"Ruka-chan… Did you actually want this to happen?"

Ruka nodded "Honestly… I was already planning to tell them but the sickness got me first…"

He looked at her and she in turn, smiled at him "Rally-kun…" And without a word of reply, Rally pulled her into a deep and warm hug.

"Ruka-chan…" Rally's warm breathing tickled Ruka's neck "If you want… We can remarry again. This time… Our friends and relatives will witness it." He looked at Ruka with determination "No more running and hiding!"

Ruka took hold of Rally's right hand and placed it on top of her stomach "Rally-kun… It's alright. We should worry more about it." Rally looked at Ruka's eyes; those pair of eyes was still as beautiful as usual!

"B-but h-how can we live together in my…" Rally looked down in shame "In my small apartment?"

Ruka shook her head "Move in with me Rally-kun." Rally's jaw dropped.

'_If I move in with her, RUA WOULD KILL ME!' _

"And don't worry about Rua." She caressed Rally's bruise cheek softly with her right "I'll deal with him."

Rally pulled her for a hug once again "I don't know what to say."

"Well." Ruka has this mischievous smile "You can start by saying…"

Rally then kissed her fully on the lips "Was that what you wanted?" he asked, Ruka shook her head.

"There's something missing…" She playfully said.

"I love you Ruka-chan…" He kissed her forehead while Ruka pecked Rally's lips.

"I love you too Rally-kun." And to seal it, they kissed passionately.

**They will begin their life together, no more lurking and hiding in the shadows, no need to conceal their love. All what they need is to be together…**

* * *

**And no, this is a closed ending, no cliffhangers this time! XD**

**Next chapter will be interesting because!: **

**1. There will be reunion party!**

**2. Story telling time from the adults! More importantly! The past of Team Dragon Force!**

**3. Witness how Kouji and Jack will clash in another round of talking trash!**

**And let me remind YOU ALL: I MAY FOCUS ON NEXT CHAPTER OF MISADVENTURES SO THERE WILL BE A POSSIBILITY THAT THERE WILL BE NO NEW CHAPTER OF GUNS AND ROSES THIS WEEK!**

**Yes, I'm planning to update my stories in a week now or earlier if possible! Because I am an impatient man and I hate the fact that I make people wait long enough! I LOOK LIKE A HYPOCRITE THEN!**

**Please review and thank you!**

**ENJOY READING!  
**


	20. Grownup's stories part 1

**Chapter 16- The Grownup's stories part 1: Team 5D's history**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Yugioh 5D's does not belong to me but OCs do belong to me.**

**Note: I'm excited! I'm finally getting my very own laptop! My PC is almost broken but I'll have it repaired soon, my computer freezes during random times and it usually happens when I'm writing which is such a pain in the $$! And it black screens and crashes when I'm playing computer games! MOTHERPACKING $IET! Anyway enjoy! **

**EDIT: Fixed some typo  
**

* * *

"OW MY BACK!" Kouji shouted out in pain when Key threw him at the couch after he fell from the roof. "Key! That's not the proper way to treat an injured man!"

"It's your fault why you're in this condition now."

"Oh my!" Ymira gasped "What happened to him?"

Key sighed "He acted like an idiot and suffered like one." He then shrugged his shoulders and sat comfortably in one of the living room's lounge chairs.

"What a horrible thing to say Key-kun!" Ymira reprimanded but Key wasn't listening. Kouji nodded in agreement.

"Relax… He'll be able to stand properly tomorrow." Ymira and Kouji sighed in relief "But he will suffer some back pains for awhile." He added with a smirk.

"KEY-KUN!" Ymira shouted out in her reprimanding tone while Kouji has his mouth wide opened and teas of waterfall coming out from both his eyes.

Key acted like he heard nothing and instead turned on the TV to watch some sports.

Hiding behind the wall were Tasha and Steph, Steph looked shocked while Tasha was snickering.

"W-wow… Is that how Uncle Key and daddy interact?" She asked the blonde, Tasha just snickered.

"THAT'S NO WAY TO TREAT A FRIEND!" Kouji cried but Key rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Key coldly said while flipping channels.

"YOU'RE UNBELIEVABLE!" Kouji argued, he tried to sit up but his back suddenly reacted and he screamed loudly in pain "YOOOWWWWW!"

Key just snorted but smirked a little _'It's a good thing some people don't change… Life's better like this…'_

Ymira left shortly to tend to the flowers, leaving the two best friends alone.

"How… Can… You… Even… Treat you're… Best friend… Like this?" Kouji croaked, while holding his back.

Key glanced at him before he faced the TV "Kouj." He called his best friend by his nickname.

"Yeah?" He asked with a serious face when he saw the seriousness on Key's face.

Key didn't speak for a half a minute and had his serious eyes glued on the TV.

"Look Key, I'm your best friend. Is there something wrong?"

Key then looked down on the carpet "I'm having doubts Kouj."

"Doubts?"

"Is Team Dragon Force still worth continuing in the upcoming years?" He asked which made Kouji shocked.

"W-what are you talking about? You yourself is the one who made our team!"

Key turned off the TV and laid the remote to the small table in the middle of the carpet.

"I'm just saying… The kids…" Key paused for awhile then slightly smiled "They grow up in such a fast pace."

Kouji then got what Key was talking about "So you're already thinking on passing the torch to him huh?"

Key slightly nodded "He's not yet ready and so does the others. In the end, it's always Kenji's decision to continue our legacy or forge a new one." Key then turned his gaze to a picture of him and Kenji when the boy was 7 years old in a picture frame located at the bookcase.

Kouji carefully lied down on the couch with one hand supporting his back.

"Test him then."

Key raised a brow at his best friend.

"But not now, as you said, he ain't quite ready to defeat you in a single duel."

"Not all is about skill in dueling if you are to win Kouj. You need…"

"What?" Kouji asked as his curiosity went high.

Key grinned "**RESOLVE.**"

* * *

**Neo Domino City Duel Academy Entrance**

Yahiko called all of them about the news and all of them decided to meet each other in front of their school, going ahead of their parents who are taking a lot of doing God knows what to prepare.

"Aunt Ruka's PREGNANT?" Kuhaku exclaimed very loudly that it almost broke the ears of her friends.

"GEEZ BIRD BRAIN! YOU'RE TOO LOUD!" Jacques yelled, covering his ears with his fingers.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A BIRD BRAIN? SPOILED PRINCE!"

Yahiko, Ashley and Kira sweat dropped at their friends. Kira sighed "Alright enough bickering…"

But the respective children of Crow and Jack kept on arguing like their fathers. Some things never change do they?

Just then Ashley noticed some people were missing…

"I don't see emo boy and his cheery sister anywhere. I thought you called them?" The golden blonde turned to face the crab-haired ten year-old.

"Kenji and Tasha? Well…"

* * *

_RIIINNGG RIIINNGG!_

"_Look, whoever's calling, I'm not exactly in the right mood right now or is it a good time to call. Call some other time because I have no time for small talk. Understand?"_

* * *

"And he hung up afterwards." Yahiko scratched the back of his head.

Ashley and Kira sighed "He never even bothered to find out who called…" Kira commented.

"What a jerk." Ashley mumbled. "He really is an emo." She added.

**Riiinngg Riiinnngg!**

Yahiko took out his phone from his pants pockets and placed it on his right ear.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Hey." said the cold voice of Kenji from the other line. And before Yahiko can reply, Kenji interrupted him.

"So you're the one who called earlier?" His voice sounded like he was demanding.

"Yeah, so?"

"So? That's what you're going to say when you called me a few hours ago?" Kenji replied quite harshly.

"GEEZ! HEAR ME OUT WILL YA?"

He heard Kenji scoffed from the other line "Spit it out, I have no time for small talk."

'_This guy's actually this cold to others?' _Yahiko thought, he thought Kenji might be in a bad or depressed mood right now.

"You see. I want you to come here in front of the sch—"

"Not interested." Kenji rudely interrupted, Yahiko growled.

"There's something go—"Again he was interrupted.

"I'm hanging up." Kenji interrupted, he was about to cancel the call when Yahiko shouted loudly on his phone.

"AUNT RUKA IS PREGNANT AND AS HER STUDENTS WE HAVE TO VISIT HER AND WISH HER WELL! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Kenji was forced to distance the phone away from his ear, after a few seconds of hearing nothing but Yahiko's heavy breathing from snapping at him, he cancelled the call.

"I can't believe that guy!" Yahiko shouted out in frustration and he put back his phone on his pocket.

Ashley leaned in on Kira's ear "I told you that guy's a jerk."

* * *

"Dad." Kenji said as he descended down the steps of the stairs.

His father and (idiotic) uncle shift their stares from the TV to him. "Yes?" Key asked in a casual tone.

Kenji scanned the living room with his cold maroon eyes and he was so relieved his cheery (and bratty) younger sister and happy go lucky cousin isn't nearby. Those two irritates him, just their sight makes his skin itch. For Kenji, he can't stand girls about or near his age, he thought Kuhaku Hogan's boring and too friendly, his little sister's nothing more than a brat to him although he shows some care to her at **rare **times, Steph's without-thinking-the-consequences attitude is making him have the urge to strangle her and finally, there's the spoiled golden-haired princess brat that he despises so much that her existence is the one thing Kenji wants to obliterate and of course he can't do that, besides… He's a real man and real men don't harm women **if **they're not actually doing something VERY wrong.

"There's something I have to tell you and it includes you baka uncle." He glared at his uncle (and godfather) who in turn grinned widely at him in which Kenji snorted in response.

"Apparently, some idiot who had the nerve made Ruka-sensei pregnant." Kenji bluntly announced.

Key who was drinking a glass of cola while listening spat out his drink and sputtered.

"PFFFFFTTTT!"

"MAN! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THAT TO ME WHENEVER YOU GET SURPRISE WHILE DRINKING SOMETHING?" Kouji shouted out angrily, his black spiky hair soaked from the liquid.

"Damnit Kenji… You should have warned me first on this… News…" Key then drank a glass of water straightly to remove the slight and irritating pain in his throat.

Kenji's face remained casual "So my stupid acquaintances invited me to join them in visiting her."

"Acquaintances?" Kouji asked, he tried to sit up but his back won't let him.

Key shrugged his shoulders "It's your nephew's term for friends since he doesn't want to admit he has friends already."

"Oh." Then Kouji smirked.

"Whatever." Kenji rolled his eyes "I'm asking permission to leave."

Key already made his decision the moment Kenji asked him "Go on then."

"Go and join you're… **Acquaintances** " Kouji said with a mocking smirk which made Kenji have a reason to beat him up later.

"Baka uncle." He muttered and turned around to prepare in his room "And dad?"

Key looked at him "What is it? Need money?"

Kenji shook his head "Please don't tell Tasha and Steph about this. Those two are giving me quite a headache lately." He didn't wait for an answer and went upstairs again.

Key and Kouji stared at each other before they smirked slyly.

* * *

"Yes. I'm going there but don't expect me to stay there for long." Kenji said in his phone, the person on the other line is none other than Yahiko.

"_Sweet! Thanks man!"_

"Yeah. Whatever." Kenji replied coldly before he hung up, he went to his cabinet and took out his favorite black long coat and his wrist dealer at a drawer. Next, he placed his deck on the deck container strap on his belt and went downstairs.

On his way out, he saw his father and (idiotic) uncle watching some basketball game live in TV but he didn't even say goodbye and straightly went outside.

Unknown to him… Tasha and Steph were hiding somewhere near the house and they spotted Kenji making his way to his destination. Having been informed by their respective fathers, they followed the cold 10 year old.

* * *

"And emo boy is finally here…" Ashley said, she being the first to spot Kenji.

Kira waved at him with both arms in the air "Heeeyy! It's good to see you again!"

Yahiko smiled, Jacques frowned while Kuhaku waved at him with one hand.

"And it's nice of you to bring Tasha and…" Yahiko looked at the girl beside Tasha.

Kenji raised his eyebrows "Tasha?" He asked before he turned around and his reaction is easy to predict when he saw the two.

**Anger**

"WHAT." Kenji's eyes twitched "ARE." His hands were shaking "YOU TWO." He balled his hands into fists "DOING HERE?" He yelled loudly.

"Konichiwa!" Steph waved at them, completely oblivious on her cousin's rage.

"Puhlease big brother!" She shoved Kenji away "Am I not allowed to see my friends whom you only treat as **acquaintances?**" She asked mockingly.

Kenji growled but knowing he can't do anything about it anymore, he let it slide… For now…

"Anyway who's this newcomer?" Yahiko pointed at Steph.

Kenji scoffed "She's my stupid cousin."

Steph bowed at them "Please to meet you all! Friends of my cousins—"

"Acquaintances." Kenji coughed; Ashley and Tasha rolled their eyes.

"I'm Stephanie Hikari, well judging from my last name, I guess you have the idea who my father is."

Jacques chuckled "Kouji Hikari." He said the name of his father's so-called rival.

"Shall we go now? I want to make this quick." Kenji invited and he turned around "And save the pleasantries and introduction later."

Ashley snorted "As you wish, emo boy." She said sarcastically which earned her a glare from Kenji and laughter from the rest.

"Shut it spoiled princess."

* * *

"Come in." Ruka called out softly when she heard several knocks on her confinement room.

"Hello Aunt Ruka." Yahiko greeted her with his usual lively tone.

"Yahiko-kun…" She smiled "And I see you brought Kuhaku, Kira and Jacques." She also smiled warmly at the three.

They bowed but Yahiko grinned "Not just them..."

Ruka raised her brows in question when Yahiko looked at the open door. She could hear a few growls and shouts from outside.

"Come on! Don't be shy!" Ruka recognizes that voice… Tasha "Cousin!" Now that's a whole new voice.

"Afraid to let your pride as a man be tarnish?" That teasing voice sounds like Ashley.

"SHUT UP!" She heard Kenji's cold and angry shout outside.

First to appear were Tasha and Steph who were pulling Kenji by his left hand while Ashley was pushing him from behind, motioning him to move into the room.

"Hello!" Tasha and Steph greeted in unison, Ashley didn't do anything while Kenji was looking away from his teacher and was obviously hiding something behind him.

"Kenji-kun." Ruka also smiled at her and gestured them to come in.

Kenji was the first to approach Ruka's bed and he looked down on the ground "R-Ruka-sensei…"

"Yes?"

He gently shoved a bouquet of roses to his teacher "F-for y-you…" He stuttered shyly.

'_I'm going to kill you Yahiko for making me do this!' _He glared at the crab-head who in turn grinned at him which made him cracked his knuckles.

He was about to take steps in punching the lights out of Yahiko when he was pulled by his teacher, Ruka, and boy was that his most embarrassing moment…

HE. THE COLD AND PRIDEFUL Kenji is being hugged by his teacher while the rest of them are trying their best to hold their laugh.

"Arigato… All of you…" She whispered while Kenji grumbled in response and was only thinking of how to kick the asses of the ones laughing at him after he breaks free.

It wasn't long when all of them received word that Key and Ymira are going to have a party at their place; the kids were excited (Except Kenji and Ashley) but stayed with Ruka for awhile, Yahiko however suffered a series of beatings from Kenji before the maroon-eyed boy left with a huff.

* * *

**Then two days passed when they clash… Once again**

**Marquez residence…**

The living room is a loud place right now, kids are forbidden to go there since… Well…

"WHO INVITED YOU HERE JACK ASSLASS?" Kouji pointed accusingly at the proud and tall blonde.

Jack twitched at the sight of his… Rival when he arrived, he first thought it was just an anniversary party since he didn't bother to listen to his son about what the party is all about. So once he stepped inside the living room after getting a can of beer from a cooler, his temper increase tenfold.

"I SHOULD ASK THE SAME QUESTION TO YOU, YOU CONCEITED MONKEY!"

The trash talking and yelling continued while Yusei and Key were having a peaceful time at the garden, only hearing a slight volume of the noise coming from the house. They watched the night sky while drinking some canned alcoholic beverages and feasted on some takoyaki.

"YOU KNOW WHAT JACK ASSLASS? YOU'RE SO PATHETIC THAT YOU WOULD ONLY LOSE TO THAT WEAKLING, ANDORE DURING YOUR FIRST FIGHT IN THE WRGP!" Kouji yelled with a hint of pride and arrogance but it is true, Kouji swiftly eliminated the Spanish team all by himself in an effort not to reveal the dueling styles of Ymira or Ericka and most importantly, Key's.

"HMPH! HE ONLY GOT A LUCKY DRAW WHEN I FIRST DUELED HIM! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED ON HOW YOU GOT YOUR ASS KICKED BY LEBLANC WITH HER WINNING A FLAWLESS VICTORY AGAINST YOU! YOU COULDN'T EVEN DESTROY HER MONSTERS!"

Sherry beamed in pride at that mention but she soon frowned.

"YEAAHH RIIGHHHTT! SHE ALSO SUFFERED A DEFEAT WHEN SHE WAS BEATEN BY MY WIFE!" Kouji pointed at Ericka who just arrived a day ago, she just hid her face on her hands in embarrassment when her idiotic husband involved her in this meaningless trash talk.

"Hey!" They heard Ashley yell furiously at them, because Ashley always believed her mother was invincible and tend to hate people who managed to defeat her.

The two prideful and arrogant (childish) adults ignored the girl and carried on.

Kenji was alone and lying down on the roof, he hates joining groups like that and most especially, he can't stand the bickering of his baka uncle and the jackass. He also can't stand it when Steph is trying to make him join some party games that he deemed 'childish'. Kind of ironic for him because he's just 10 turning 11 after a few months. But the one thing that he really hates seeing is that LeBlanc brat, when he, by chance, accidentally looks at her and she catches him doing so, she would smirk mockingly at him.

The Hogan family with the exception of Shira were watching the argument with an amuse smile while Jacques watched it with a passive face, Kira and Yahiko were betting on who will end as a victor only to be scolded by Aki, Misty and Ruka for trying to bet with money.

Rally was however nervous because his brother-in-law, Rua, kept on glaring at him with a murderous intent in his eyes. He was uncomfortable even with Ruka beside him as Rua's glare seems to intensify when Ruka pulls Rally closer to her. For Ruka, it's the safest way for Rally to stay alive because she knew Rua isn't quite ready to forgive Rally for all the 'sins' he had done to Ruka but in truth, they were doing nothing wrong.

Electricity emitted from their (Jack and Kouji) foreheads and clashed, Kiryu and Ymira sighed at the two.

"You're still a pathetic monkey!" A vein popped on their heads.

"WANNA DIE BASTARD?" Kouji challenged, raising his right fist.

"BRING IT!" Jack accepted and both of them quickly dove into each other and formed a cloud as they went into a brawl in a comical way.

With the help of Crow, Kiryu and Ericka, they managed to separate the two. They just led an 'hmph' and glared at each other.

Yusei and Key came inside recently while Kenji went inside just to get a bowl of ramen.

Suddenly, a thought crossed Yahiko's mind.

"Tou-san." He called out Yusei, everyone looked at him.

"I've been…" He shook his head "No, we've been wanting to hear your story about all of your past lives. What happened before we were born?" This got the attention of all of them including Kenji who was at that time at the kitchen, serving himself some ramen.

All of the kids agreed, they too were curious on about their past lives while Kenji is merely interested about his father's life and also Yusei's.

Yusei sighed but already made up his mind, he knew Yahiko or one of the kids would soon ask him about their lives but he never expected it to be this early.

"Very well."

He all invited everyone to gather at the living room, the kids sat on the carpet while Kenji was leaning his back on the wall with arms crossed. Aki sat beside Yusei. The rest were either standing or sitting at the chairs or sofas.

Yusei started by saying the truth of the Zero Reverse accident, he told the harsh truth that Yahiko's grandfather, Hakase Fudo and his grandmother died in the accident but not before saving Yusei. Neo Domino tore itself into two after the destruction, causing the death of many including Jack and Crow's parents. Then with the help of Jack and Crow who also shared their stories told the children how they met each other. Their adventures as Team Satisfaction when they met Kiryu and the unfortunate incident that happened to Team Satisfaction which Kiryu said that it was his fault that happened.

They continued on with Yusei stating that Jack stole Stardust Dragon to enter the city while using Rally as bait which Rua called him a heavy burden which Ruka quickly reprimanded him.

Yusei continued on his story where he explained the mark beneath his left eye and he was always being targeted by an angry Ushio, saved by Saiga and finally, met with Rua and Ruka when they saw him unconscious. Afterwards he left them and was soon forced to join the Fortune Cup when Yeager threatened him that Rally and the other's lives are at stake. Rua commented again that Rally must have been a pain in the neck in which Ruka reprimanded him.

"Jack then arrived and gave back Stardust Dragon." He said in an effort to make all of them focus on the story at hand. "And after that, I met up with Rua and Ruka again and they were looking for…" He looked at Aki with reluctant eyes that say: "Do you want me to tell them?"

Aki nodded and in her eyes it says: "They deserve to know the truth."

"The Black Rose Witch." Yusei continued.

"Who's the Black Rose Witch?" Yahiko asked.

"Me." Aki spoke up; the kids looked at her in shock.

"W-what?"

Yusei with the help of Aki explained Aki's condition back then with Jack commenting that Aki was once a cold, ruthless and sadistic woman to which Carly reprimanded him for being rude.

But Aki agreed "Yes, I was like that before I met your tou-san." She hugged Asaki who was asleep in her arms and gave the little girl a kiss on the forehead.

'_THAT EXPLAINS WHY SHE'S SO SCARY WHEN ANGRY!' _Yahiko thought when he heard about Aki's past personality.

Yusei coughed and continued on during the course of their first and painful duel (In Yusei's case) that Aki was beginning to change and in the end, Yusei prevailed… But before he can talk to her…

Yusei hesitated on mentioning **his **name but Aki encouraged him. "That's the past Yusei. Don't worry."

Divine took her away as the crowd started calling her a witch and continued to boo'ed at her, the story alone makes Yahiko's blood boil when he learnt about the mistreatment his father and mother endured.

Jack was finally defeated and Yusei became the new king. Then with Carly, Misty and Kiryu's permission who said that it's okay, he told them about the War against the Dark Signer.

Crow said that he was finally reunited with Yusei after a few years and Jack added and told Jacques that was time he met his mother, Carly during those events.

Yusei told them about the monster Yahiko saw in his dreams, Ccapac Apu and that it formerly belonged to Kiryu much to the kids' shock especially to Kira.

Yusei said that he almost died during their first duel to which he was operated on. Misty (Carly hasn't recovered her memories when she was a Dark Signer but Jack told her a few years back.) then temporarily took over to tell the story during the invasion at the Arcadia Movements HQ. Where Carly died much to Jacques shock and of course, everyone including Team Dragon Force but was resurrected as a Dark Signer and killed Divine in which Yahiko loudly cheered on but it soon died down. Aki then told them about what Divine did to Rua, the cruel test Rua had to endure. Aki then told them that she almost died at the collapsing building but with Jack saving her, her life was safe but remained in a coma.

Crow snickered "Here comes the romantic part…" Only to be slapped at the back by Shira.

"I met your grandfather then." Yusei smiled "And he begged me to save your mother, saying that I am the only who can save her now."

* * *

**After about half an hour**

"And that's how I fell in love to your father." Aki finished after explaining the events that transpired including Rex's defeat at the hands of Yusei thanks to the Crimson Dragon's guidance.

Yusei sighed "I need to rest." Telling stories for almost 2 hours can be tiresome; he decided that the story about the Dark Signer War is enough for them. Maybe one day… He will tell young ones about their struggles against Yliaster and the final battle against Z-ONE… All in good time…

"Come on tou-san! Tell us more!" Yahiko demanded.

"I think he should rest Yahiko, can't you see he's tired?" Kenji said, they all looked at the cold spiky-haired boy. But the truth is he wants to learn about his own father's past life.

Yusei smiled "Okay then, Key. I think you heard enough to satisfy your curiosity about us." He turned his gaze to his long-time friendly rival.

"I still want to learn more." Key said as his other long-time teammates and friends nodded in agreement. "But…" He smirked "I understand." He looked at the clock and saw it was 9: 11 pm.

Kenji chuckled and felt excited even though he's not showing it _'It's about time…'_

Key looked at his teammates who gestured him to start **"Very well… It all happened when…"**

* * *

**Cliffhanger no jutsu! It's about time Team Dragon Force will explain their pasts!**

**Just an announcement: I will now focus on to the main story, no more crapfillers and more of the main story! After the next chapter: The Dragon's Rise, the *SPOILERS AHEAD*two year timeskip will happen! Showing the next adventure and challenges 12 year old Yahiko and 13 year old Kenji will face! Will they be prepared for the next wave of foes and rivals as they unite along with their friends into a official competing team?  
**

**Like it? Then please do review! Much appreciated! Hate it? Don't bother flaming and yes, I'm talking about you damn haters! Thank God they or he/she left me alone. Once again I thank you all for standing up with me!**

**Now to focus on... GUNS AND ROSES!**

**Spoilers:**

**"You don't have to do this Key..." Placido said as the two friends pointed at each other, gunpoint.**

**"I'm sorry Placido but I have decided and I'm sticking with it."**

**"Then... I'll have to use force!"**

* * *

**"Get your filthy hands off me!"**

**"Sorry missy but your not going anywh-"**

**KABLAM!**

**"I'm afraid the young miss made it clear she doesn't want to go with you two varmints." Yusei said coolly and pointed his revolver at the other drunkard.**


	21. Wondering why I'm taking too long?

**AH! GOMEN GOMEN! I bet you've wanted to hear about Misadventures? Good news my friends! I'm actively writing it! The reason why I'm not releasing it it's because… It's not finish even if it's now ABOUT 6K words! Yes, it's over 6000 words!**

**And I barely wrote 53% of it! Yes! It's over 10K words! And I'm not even sure if it will be over 10K words! Maybe 11K or 12K! DAMN! WRITING MY OC's Background story's long! Not only Key's but also Team Dragon Force! How Key met Kouji and many more!**

**Patience guys! You're going to read my longest chapter yet!**

**And what's taking it long is… Well… College…**

**Anyway! I'll release the new chapter ASAP!**

**And I would want to congratulate AnimeKiwi for the success of her Lost and Found and the huge pile of reviews! Please be sure to read her stories! Their great! Luck be always with you my friend!**

**About the smut fic... It's all planned out but I need to focus first on Misadventures!  
**


	22. Grownup's stories part 2: Dragon's Rise

**Chapter 17- The Dragon's Rise**

**kenji1104 is on the bed, unable to move...**

**Yahiko: What happened to him?**

**Kenji: Can you believe this chapter is over 8000 words?**

**Yahiko: Oh, so that figures why he's worn out...**

**Kenji: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's does not belong to kenji1104 but we belong to him...**

**kenji1104: This chapter's gonna ****ing bore them...**

* * *

**EDIT: Fixed some errors:**

* * *

**Black Star Dragon **was perched on a sharp edge of the Star Mountain, he had been there for a couple of hours, looking at the distant place which was the Rose Forest where he was born through the loving union of his father and mother, Stardust and Black Rose. Not exactly born, hatched is a better word because he hatched from an egg his mother bore out not the way humans 'hatched' their children through a painful way by the mother.

"Thinking of something young dragon?" said an old wise-sounding voice. At first the young dragon was surprised but recovered when he sense the aura of the one behind him.

"**Divine Flame Dragon**…" He murmured, turning around to face the glowing golden-eyed dragon who was once the High Priest Atahuallpa.

He can't see the Signer Dragons in the same light anymore after finding out the truth behind them yet there's one who's just in front of him, totally oblivious of his past life as a human, a servant of the benevolent **Crimson Dragon**.

"Just a question…"

"Ask and I shall answer." Flame replied calmly.

"Why does your voice sounds like you're an old man?" The young dragon asked foolishly.

The golden-eyed gray-scaled dragon looked up at him with a frown "Is that even a question?"

Black Star realized his mistake and just shook his head "I'm sorry… It's a foolish question."

"You have been acting… Unusual recently…" Flame mentioned. Black Star's eyes widened slightly "You have been distancing yourself away from your parents and us. I sense something suspicious." Flame continued "What happened?"

Black Star contemplated to trust Flame easily; the two have never been close and didn't even have a decent conversation with the elder dragon.

"N-no... I c-can't s-say it to you…" He stammered, Flame closed his eyes and nodded in understanding.

"Perhaps you can open up to your parents; I don't understand how to deal with a young dragonling like you as we were born in this form already."

'_You weren't born this way, you were transformed.' _Black Star thought and he remembered how the Signer Dragons were before they became the dragons that they are now.

"I'M NOT A DRAGONLING!" The young dragon protested while Flame scoffed in response.

"You still are, you still have a lot to learn young one." And he flew off and roared when he was at the sky.

"Someday I'll make you eat those words you old man!" Black Star growled in irritation. Flame maybe one of the Triumvirates of the Signer Dragons but Black Star is confident he can beat him one day and that also includes his father and Red.

He watched the former high priest turned dragon fly to the Ancient City of the Red Star, where the Signer Dragons usually meet up, Stardust and Black Rose forbid him from going in there while their discussing important matters with the Crimson Dragon.

* * *

"Somehow, I'm beginning to doubt Flame's words." Red huffed, crossing his muscular arms.

Stardust sighed "Red, how many times have you told that to us?" Black Feather cackled.

"You can't fit something in his brutish small brain." He laughed out loud while the red dragon roared angrily at the feathered dragon.

They heard the loud sound of Flame's wings and they looked up to see the dragon descend down from the skies.

"Show some respect, both of you." He eyed Red and Feather "You're in the temple of Lord Crimson Dragon." He kept his usual straight and serious face.

Red glared at him while Feather shrugged his shoulders.

"Red, I know how you feel but do bear with the waiting, by the time that threat I spoke of arrives. We should unite."

"Wait, now Flame's our leader?" Life Stream Dragon asked out of nowhere, Ancient Fairy just sighed.

Flame shook his head "No, I am not fit to be a leader, I only guide not lead. Stardust here is the one who knows most of you, he is fit."

Stardust looked away "I have a bad feeling in the upcoming years…" He muttered, Black Rose used her vines and placed them on her mate's shoulders.

Then all of them stared at the shining red star which was the Dragon Star, home of their master, The Crimson Dragon.

"Only he knows what will transpire in the upcoming years." Fairy said while all of them seemed to agree.

* * *

"My family was just middle-class, my father was just an employee in this beer bottling company and my mother was just a housewife. She finished Financing in college but chose to take care of her children of three. I was the second son and middle child with little promise in school but I was only average, my dad told me I have potential, I just don't 'unleash' it."

The kids were listening attentively while the adults themselves were curious on his past, their lust to learn more was present.

Key continued on his story:

* * *

LP: 0

Key's LP: 1700

The holograms disappeared as a young 16 year old Key stood triumphantly while his classmate suffered the loss…

The poor guy just challenged him into a friendly for fun only duel which Key happily accepted since class has been such a bore these days…

"You're good…" His classmate complimented, Key shrugged his shoulders.

"It was nice, after such a bothersome day in school; it's good to have some fun." Key replied, looking at his school.

"Anyway, I have to go now! My dad's waiting for me at the gas station!" And with that, Key left in a hurry.

'If Light and Darkness Dragon wasn't with_ me during that time, I could have lost but thanks to his jamming effect, I still won.'_

* * *

"Wait, so Light and Darkness Dragon was your first-ever ace card?" Yahiko asked curiously.

"Yes and believe it or not, my deck isn't a full dragon deck; it's a mixed one with cards that are useful in some situations…" Key replied.

It was hard to believe that fact that Key's first and beginning deck wasn't a dragon deck but they decided to let him continue his story.

"And this is how I got most of all my cards excluding my Synchro Monsters."

Again they all braced themselves to listen:

* * *

Following his dad was simple task but when they passed by the old Duel Monsters card shop, Key froze when something caught the corner of his eyes.

"Key?" His father called but the boy paid no attention to his father and looked at the deck box with a Red-Eyes Black Dragon in front.

The moment he saw Red-Eyes, he had a longing look at the deck.

"For $1500, you can gain this once in a lifetime deck with two extremely rare Red-Eyes Black Dragon along with the deck full of dragon-type monsters! Buy this deck that specializes in dragon! BUY NOW AND BE THE MASTER OF DRAGONS!" His father said, reading the paper that was posted on the glass.

"Dad, there's no way we can afford this…" Key sadly said.

"But you want it right?" Key nodded to his father.

Then the boy sighed "It's impossible… Masyadong mahal… (It's too expensive…)" With those words, he left, the deck he had wanted for so long was already in front of him but he just can't reach it…

It was once in a lifetime chance, Industrial Illusions had just announced recently that the Red-Eyes Black Dragon and its archetype will be out of the market. The card is extremely rare and was wanted for its rarity throughout the globe. Only few possess the said cards while many have been donated to different Duel Museums… The most famous wielders of the Red-Eyes were Katsuya Jonouichi, the best friend of the legendary Yugi Mutou and finally, Fubuki Tenjoin, the older brother of Asuka Tenjoin who was rumoured to be Judai Yuki's secret lover, who bore him two sons but never married.

* * *

**In the Marquez Residence**

"So how's school today?" Their mother asked Key and Keith, the youngest of them all. The two were sitting on the chairs near the dining table.

"Boring…" Key mumbled.

"Exciting!" Keith replied enthusiastically.

"I don't even know how you find reading books interesting…" Key said to his sister while maintaining his bored face.

"And I don't even know how playing a children's card game gives you any satisfaction." Keith countered sharply, Key twitched and glared at her.

"What did you say you little brat?" Key slammed his fist on the table, letting his short temper get over him. Their mother sighed and shook her head.

"Alright enough both of you." She looked at the two with reprimanding eyes.

Key scoffed with rage still stirring up while Keith had an arrogant smirk plastered on her face.

"And Key, I got a call from your teacher again. You should cut your long and thick hair." She pointed at Key's messy, thick and long hair.

"Tell my teacher that she can kiss my ass! No way am I cutting my hair! I made this grow then I'm just gonna cut it?" He shouted angrily and left his mother and sister with their wide-opened eyes.

* * *

"You and your younger sister sound very familiar to certain people…" Ashley smirked and looked at Tasha who was oblivious and Kenji who was glaring at her.

"Shut it blondie." Kenji growled.

Yahiko sighed "Could we all please refrain from interrupting?"

* * *

Key browsed many different dragon cards from the internet and wrote many of the cards he likes in a piece of paper with a title on top "Cards Wishlist"

Checking the list he just recently wrote, he wished he had them, he wished they had that kind of money to buy that extremely rare deck. He was willing to do anything to get it except if crime if related... He maybe desperate but that is definitely out of the question.

He then lied down on his bed after shutting down the computer and turned off the lights in his small room. God he was so tired today! And disappointed too but he can't blame his father right? The family's needs have to go first before his want to have the deck he had wanted for so long...

"It was just in front of me yet I can't even reach it... DAMNIT!" He cursed himself loudly, venting out his anger to himself, he was so powerless. And he hates it when he can't do anything about it.

To make it short: He was obsessed; his obsession of dragons ever since he was a kid was at its peak now. He's love for the creatures that only exists in fantasies began when his father bought him a Agumon that can turn to WarGreymon action figure when he was 7, he was so young and was so fond of 'Digimon' and up until now, he still likes the show.

He kept tossing around the bed until he finally closed his eyes and fell asleep... Next day will be the day the local Duel Monsters tournament will be held at the stadium in the nearby city...

* * *

Wearing his favourite fingerless black gloves, dark gray pants, sneakers, black sleeveless shirt and his most favourite black long coat, he set off with duel disk equipped his left hand and deck box strapped on his belt.

"I'm off." He said to his family who were eating lunch.

His mother smiled "Good luck then!" His sister just sighed and mumbled about something.

"Your just gonna walk outside?" asked his father with a raised brow.

Key nodded "I can go there through cab or jeepney."

Without a word, his father stood up from his seat and took his keys from the nearby counter and gestured his son to go outside.

"I'm driving you there."

"No dad! It's oka—"

"I want to talk to you along the way." His father's tone gave no room for response and he just obeyed and waited for his father to drive the car out of the garage.

**While on the way to the stadium**

"So... What do you want to talk about?" Key awkwardly began when his father didn't even utter a word halfway along the road.

Again, his father was silent until they finally reached their destination, the car pulled over right in front of the stadium's entrance.

His father began when he placed his right hand on Key's left shoulder. Next, he took out a small gift wrap rectangular object and placed it on Key's lap.

"Go get them tiger." He grinned at his son and gestured him to get out of the car.

Key was confused but obeyed and left the car, he watched his father waved at him and shouted "TAKE CARE OF THEM!" Before he drove away and left his son with his mouth wide opened and the gift wrap box on both hands.

Key didn't want to open the box yet and entered the stadium, said his name to the guard who was guarding a particular entrance for the participants.

"It's Key."

"Sorry kid, there's no Key in the list…"

"Wha-?" Key exclaimed loudly and suddenly recalled that it was his mother who signed him up...

"OH DEAR GOD! DON'T TELL ME SHE REGISTERED MY FULL NAME?" Key shouted loudly, making everyone look at him.

The guard coughed "Son, I must ask you to leave quietly. Your name isn't—"

"Try finding…" Key blushed red; he can't believe his mother would do this! "Ashley Kesley…"

The guard looked at him with a face that he's almost about to laugh "Ah! Here it is! Marquez, Ashley Kesley right?" he asked, snickering.

* * *

"WAIT WAIT WAIT!" Yahiko interrupted, the kids glared at him for interrupting the story telling of Key.

"ASHLEY? SERIOUSLY?" He asked aloud in disbelief.

"Who me?" Ashley asked casually, Yahiko shook his head "NO! WHY DO YOU AND KEY-SAN HAVE THE SAME NAME?"

Kenji scoffed bitterly "He was born with that name. Now could you please stop interrupting?"

* * *

Key nodded in embarrassment, the guard let him pass but not without adding insult to injury.

"Nice name…" He whispered while Key clenched his teeth and swiftly entered the participant's waiting room.

When he entered the lobby, many were inside. They were chatting with friends or fellow duelists, watching the duels that are currently on-going into the stadium and finally, editing and thinking of their deck strategies.

"Yo! Key!" a familiar voice greeted behind Key, the guy who's about 16 placed a hand on Key's shoulder.

"Hey Li-Hua!" Key greeted to his Chinese friend who was also a participant. They both smiled and gave each other respect knuckles with their right hand.

"I hope your ready Key; don't expect me to go easy on you!" The Chinese grinned at him.

Key snorted "Li, you've always been the kind of guy who won't go easy on anyone else!" Both he and Li were good friends ever since Li migrated to the Philippines because the company his father is working on reassigned him to the country. Ever since then, Li and Key started dueling each other but Li still has the upper hand. Their score against each other? 10-7 with Li having a 3 score lead.

"So, watched any good duels?" Key asked, switching his gaze at the huge monitor.

"Nah, I haven't seen any of them whipped out some pretty good combos and comeback. Just the typical predictable ones."

Then Key remembered the gift wrap box that was in inside his backpack.

"Li, can I go to the snack bar station for a moment?" Key made up an excuse to leave his friend for a while. Li nodded at him and Key went on his way to a lonely corner, out of sight from everyone.

Carefully tearing out the blue gift wrap, he first saw a metallic cover. Could it be? Then after carefully tearing out the paper, Key fell down to the ground with his back on the wall…

"H-he would d-do this… For me?" Key asked himself, tears were rapidly pouring out from his eyes when he saw the object on his hands.

He covered his face with his left hand while his right was holding the metallic deck box.

"CALLING OUT FOR MARQUEZ, ASHLEY KESLEY!" The speakers on the ceilings boomed out "YOU ARE TO ENTER THE DUEL FIELD WITHIN 3 MINUTES!"

Key quickly stood up and wiped his tears with the sleeve of his long coat and took out his deck from his deck box and took out a few cards including Light and Darkness Dragon and placed it within his new deck and ran as fast as he can to the entrance towards the field with his Duel Disk equipped.

He was stopped by a guard, guarding the entrance to the field.

"Just some inspection if your deck is below 40 or higher than 60." He calmly said and without a word, Key removed his deck from the Duel Disk and passed it to the guard.

"Alright… 45 cards. Your all set and do please give us a good show today. We haven't seen anything extraordinary yet."

Key couldn't help but smirk "I'm sure as hell will give all of you a shock of your lives." With those words, he went outside to confront his opponent.

"And from Sunlight View Village, Sindalan! Please welcome… Ms. Ashley Kes—WHAT?" The announcer exclaimed in shock when he saw Key get out with a pissed off look. The announced coughed and realized his blunder "Mr. Ashley Kesley Marquez!"

Instead of the applause, the crowd laughed loudly with insults coming from different places like "What a girly name!" "Are you gay?" and the continuous laughter.

Key just gritted his teeth as he went up to the duel field with his duel disk ready.

His opponent was a 13 year old boy, nothing special about him…

"AND NOW, TO DECIDE WHO WILL GO FIRST!" The Announcer began as a strange sound began and stopped after a few seconds.

"It seems Juan is going first!" As the crowd cheered "NOW LET'S GET THIS DUEL UNDERWAY! START!"

**Juan and Key: 4000**

The younger boy drew a card first "I summon Giant Soldier of Stone in defense position. Place a card face down and turn end."

The crowd started booing "BOO! THAT'S IT? ANOTHER BORING MATCH?" They shouted.

The two paid no attention.

**Key's turn**

"Draw!" Key cried out and looked at the six cards in his right hand.

His hand was shaking. He can't believe these cards were in his hands!

"By sending the level 3 Masked Dragon which is a dragon monster I can activate the magic card, Level Summoning Multiplier! I can special summon Prime Material Dragon from my hand!"

Li was shocked when he saw Key having cards that weren't with him the last time he watched him duel.

"Level Summoning Multiplier and Prime Material Dragon. Key… Since when did you get those?"

'_Level Summoning Multiplier allows the user to send any monster from the hand and special summon a monster from the hand equals the sent monster's level multiplied by 2. I sent Masked Dragon which is a level 3 and I get to special summon Prime Material Dragon…'_

An orange-golden dragon with unusual wings appeared from the hold with a soft roar.

**Level: 6 Att: LIGHT Type: Dragon**

**ATK: 2400 Def: 2000**

"Next I summon Totem Dragon in defense position!"

A small strange looking dragon appeared.

**Totem Dragon**

**Level: 2 Att: Earth Type: Dragon**

**ATK: 400 Def: 200**

The boy shook in fear and after 2 turns…

**Key's field: Tyrant Dragon and Prime Material Dragon.**

**LP: 4000**

**Juan's field: Nothing**

**LP: 0**

The spectators mouths were wide opened while Li was speechless and was shaking…

"What the fuck just happened?" A duelist beside Li asked everyone…

"A flawless victory… That's what happened…" One duelist replied, his body shaking.

Looks of jealousy, admiration and shock were the expressions found in most of the ones watching…

"WE HAVE A WINNER AND OUR FIRST PERFECT VICTORY AFTER 10 DUELS! ASHLEY!" After a few moments of awkward silence, the crowd cheered much louder than they did and started chanting Key's first name much to his embarrassment.

Without a word, Key left the field with a satisfied smile and went back to the Duelist Lounge.

Upon entering, many praised him while some taunted him.

He was also greeted by some of his classmates who just arrived and Li.

"Dude, that was wicked!" One of his friends slapped him on the back.

"YOU BEAT HIM NO SCRATCH THAT! YOU TOTALLY OWNED HIM!" another laughed loudly.

"Guys… Really…" Key wants all of them to stop; he strangely hates and likes this kind of attention at the same time. Was it so impressive?

"Key" Key looked up to see the serious look on his easy-going friend. "Since when did you acquire those…? Valuable rare cards? You never had a Prime Material Dragon before and that Tyrant Dragon…"

Key was silent for a moment on Li's question "Dad gave it to me after he dropped me off here."

'_I'm just wondering how dad got the money…' _Key thought deeply, too deep for him not to watch the duels…

* * *

It has now come to this… They both knew their going to have this face-off in the final match.

**Li vs Key**

**Li: 3700**

**Key: 3000**

**Li's field: Martial Tao- Fire Archer, one facedown**

**Key's field: Golem Dragon and two facedowns**

"I remove from play Blizzard Dragon and Chthonian Emperor Dragon from my graveyard to special summon Frost and Flame Dragon!" He announced loudly and slapped the card into the duel disk.

A dragon with two heads, one made of ice and one made of fire appeared and growled angrily at Li's Martial Tao- Fire Archer.

**Frost and Flame Dragon**

**Level: 6 Att: Water Type: Dragon**

**Atk: 2300 Def: 200**

"You just wasted those two dragons Key, Martial Tao- Fire Archer is more powerful with its 2600 attack power." Li said with his serious and battle-hardened tone.

Key snorted "I know that's why I activate Frost and Flame Dragon's effect! Once per turn by discarding one card from my hand I can destroy one monster on my opponent's field!" Key discarded a card from his hand.

Key eyed the remaining monster in Li's field, the fire archer.

The two headed dragon fired their respective elements towards the archer, first the monster froze and then it burned with the fire…

"NO!" Li cried out as his remaining monster was destroyed.

"AND LI-HUA'S FIELD IS WIDE OPEN FOR A DIRECT ATTACK!"

Li watched as Key ordered his dragon to directly attack him; it fired fire and ice at Li.

"WAAAGGHHHHH!" Li cried out in pain as he got pushed a little from the force.

"Trap card open, Power Wall! By discarding the same amount of cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard, I can decrease the damage received a 100 points per discarded card!" Li took out 23 cards and discarded them to the graveyard; an energy wall blocked the attack.

"You do realize that you thinned out your deck into 7?" Key reminded his Chinese friend. Li ignored him. "I end my turn." Key declared.

**Li's turn**

"I draw…" Li clenched his teeth; this has to be the hardest duel he ever have with Key, not only did Key get a new and powerful deck but he quickly got used to it in just mere minutes! It's as if he had already been bonded with the deck.

But Li still has one final trick on his sleeves and he's going to show it now…

"I activate Call of the Haunted! This continuous trap card lets me special summon a monster from my graveyard and as long as this card remains face-up! RETURN! MARTIAL TAO- FIRE ARCHER!"

**Martial Tao- Fire Archer**

**Level: 7 Att: FIRE Type: Warrior**

**Atk: 2600 Def: 2200**

"Aiming for Frost and Flame Dragon huh?" Key pointed out as in cue, the said dragon growled cautiously.

"I activate Martial Tao- Fire Archer's effect! When this card is special summoned, my opponent's life points will be cut to half!" Li pointed at Key "No matter how strong your deck is, I'll always strive to be better than you! GO! RAIN OF FIRE!"

Following his master's command, the archer monster pulled out uncountable burning arrows from his quiver and shot all of them in the air at the same time.

"AAKKK!" Key cried out as his life points decreased…

**LP: 3000- 1500**

"Another good display of card play from Li-Hua!" The announcer cried out.

Key growled "I'm not done yet…" Li spoke and took out a card from his hand "I summon my tuner monster, **Martial Tao- Guardian!**"

A humanoid monster with a stone shield appeared.

**Level: 3 Att: EARTH Type: Warrior**

**Atk: 1300 Def: 900**

"T-T-TUNER MONSTER?" Key shouted in shock.

"OH MY! ARE WE SEEING THE FIRST EVER SYNCHRO SUMMONING IN THIS TOURNAMENT EVENT?" The announcer announced loudly as the crowd roared in anticipation.

"Key…" Key looked up to his friend "You have always hated Synchro Summoning and D-wheels, those two are the medium of today's generation yet you refuse to acknowledge it. You believe the old traditional way will always triumph…"

"I FIRMLY BELIEVE SO! BUT YOU! MY BEST FRIEND… HAS SOMETHING THAT I HATE!" Key yelled out furiously…

Li closed his eyes "It doesn't matter… You believe in the old and past ways while I believe in the future way. I move on you don't." Li sighed "I TUNE IN FIRE ARCHER WITH MY GUARDIAN!"

The Guardian transformed into 3 green rings and encircled around the archer monster.

"SHINKURO SHOKAN! APPEAR! **Martial Tao- Divine Emperor!**"

A shining long bearded Chinese Emperor with a glowing red curved long sword appeared with a battle cry.

**Level: 10 Att: LIGHT Type: Warrior**

**Atk: 3300 Def: 2300**

"Li! YOU!" Key angrily pointed at his friend.

Li ignored Key's rage "It's over Key…" he waved his right arm in front of him.

"DIVINE EMPEROR! ATTACK FROST AND FLAME DRAGON WITH THE SLASH OF THE EASTERN CONTINENT!"

With a grunt, the emperor took a huge leap and split the two headed dragon apart from their two heads, it exploded afterwards.

Key cried out, his life points dropping down below 1000…

**Key's LP: 1500- 500**

"Martial Tao- Divine Emperor's effect activates… When this card destroys an opponent's face-up monster, the opponent's life points will be cut to half!" Again, Li ordered his monster to attack Key and the monster obeyed and slashed Key.

"Fuck…" Key cursed.

**Key's LP: 500- 250**

"IT SEEMS WE ARE GOING TO WITNESS THE CONCLUSION ON THIS CLIMATIC DUEL!" The announcer yelled out on the top of his lungs.

"Turn end." Li announced.

**Key's turn**

'_What should I do? He has a monster on the field with 3300 attack points.'_

"HIS DRAW WILL FINALLY DECIDE THE OUTCOME OF THIS DUEL!"

'_Please… Come help me…' _Key closed his eyes and drew the card that will determine his destiny.

"DRAAWW!" Key announced loudly while slash drawing the card, everything around them went silent while Key still didn't look at the drawn card.

Key flipped it around and he suddenly formed a grin.

"I activate one of my facedown cards, **Limit Reverse**!"Key pushed a button and the facedown card revealed itself "As long as this card remains face-up on the field, I can special summon a monster with 1000 or less attack points from the graveyard! Appear! Totem Dragon!"

The strange looking dragon appeared again and protected itself with its wings.

Key's determination was skyrocketing as he rose up the card he recently drew

"Li! I will prove to you that the old and traditional way will always triumph over the new ways! I sacrifice Totem Dragon in order to… HERE WE GO MY FRIEND! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO BE FINALLY UNLEASH!" Key shouted out with excitement. The card emitted a black mixed with bloody red flames…

"DRAGON THAT BRINGS OUT POTENTIAL! **Redo Aizu Burakku Doragon! (Red-Eyes Black Dragon)**" **A/n: It sounded better in Japanese XD**

The hellish flames burst out from the dragon, blocking the sight of everyone as a dragon came out from the ground, its blood red eyes can be seen glowing through the flames.

"IMPOSSIBLE! RED-EYES BLACK DRAGON?" Li exclaimed in shock when the fires surrounding Key's field dissipated, Key was proudly standing there with a black dragon flying beside him.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE MY EYES! IS IT TRUE? THE LEGENDARY RED-EYES HAS APPEARED RIGHT IN FRONT OF OUR EYES!"

The dragon roared proudly with the crowd who also roared in excitement.

"But…" Li interrupted "its attack power pales in comparison to my Synchro monster. No matter how legendary that card is, it's weaker."

Key smirked "Is that so? Well then…" Key picked up a card from his hand (Current cards in hands: 3) "I'll activate this magic card… **Inferno Fire Blast**."

Li's eyes widened "When Red-Eyes Black Dragon is in my field, I can activate this and deal you with 2400 damage to your life points!"

Red-Eyes Black Dragon gathered energy to form a ball of black and bloody red flame in its mouth and shot it straight towards Li who shouted when the holographic fire hit him and scattered across his field.

**Li's LP: 3700- 1300**

"Grr…" Li growled "but its side effect is that Red-Eyes can't attack this turn…"

"Who told you my turn is over?" Key asked, showing another card "Magical Stone Excavation…"

"W-wait! That's—"

"I place five cards that were originally from my deck into this deck before my first duel, instead of 40, I changed it to 45… One of the cards I put is this one…" Key interrupted and picked the two last remaining cards in his hand and placed them to the graveyard "By discarding two cards, I can add up a magic card from my graveyard to my hand and…"

"No… Not that card again…" Li feared what Key will choose and he was right…

"**Inferno Fire Blast**…" Key said and that spelled Li's doom…

"NOOOOOO!" Li cried out in defeat when the black dragon fired the same flames towards him…

**Li's LP: 1300- 0**

"I told you… Synchro summon will not triumph over the traditional way." Key looked at his defeated friend who sitting on his knees.

Red-Eyes Black Dragon roared in victory before its hologram disappeared.

"I-I…" Li stuttered "C-concede…"

Key walked away after hearing it but…

"Please realize it." He heard Li say it; Key paused for a while and with a scoff he left his friend whom he is currently angry with.

"I won't acknowledge it." Key whispered to himself as the announced started rambling upon Key's victory.

"AND OUR CHAMPION! THE DUELIST WHO WOW'ED US! ASHLEY KESLEY L. MARQUEZ!" the crowd roared in applauses.

* * *

"You hated Synchro summoning that badly?" Yahiko asked, interrupting the story but this time he was praised for asking the question.

The adult nodded "Yes, I hated the hype it was receiving… More and more people felt that the old and traditional ways of duelling were dying and that Synchro summoning was the future. I hated it… Despised it…"

"But when did you started to embrace it?" Came the curious question of Kuhaku Hogan.

Key smiled "Patience young ones… Patience…" He told them softly before continuing on his story…

* * *

**That night… After Key's victory**

"DAD!" Key slammed his right fist on the table, all of the people in the table jumped up in surprise.

"WHAT?" His father furiously asked after a glass of water fell and spilled on the table.

Key was eyeing his father for quite some time after he got home. Sure his family celebrated on his victory as the champion of the tournament but Key wanted answers and he's going to get them now…

"Where did you get the money for my deck?" Key asked, glaring openly at his father.

His mother and father's face darkened "I'm not sure you'll like to hear about it…"

"W-wait…" Key was taken aback by his father's tone "Y-you stole i-it?"

"NO!" His father firmly shouted, Key was the one to jump in surprise. "That's against my principles Key!"

"Then how?" Key managed to recover…

"Are you sure you want to know?" His father asked seriously "Because it may open up some old wounds again…" Key nodded, his curiosity reaching in a new level.

"Tell me…"

His father looked at his mother for a while, she only nodded and mouthed that Key deserves to know about it…

"The money came from **Nerine…**"

Crash. Crash. Pow.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?" Key barked out angrily.

His father remained calm "I warned you…" Key clenched his fist, he wants to destroy the table, smashing his plate and glass isn't enough to satisfy his anger.

"B-but how?"

"Key, honey…" Her mother spoke up "I know it pains you to remember her but please let your father do the explanation…"

"The day before she left, she called me to meet her privately… Then she gave me an envelope full of money…"

* * *

"_Nerine… I can't take this… Even if your family's rich… I can't." He said, his body shaking from seeing the huge amount of money._

_The long violet-haired girl with the same purple eyes shook her head "Please accept it…"_

"_B-but…"_

_She softly sighed "It's for him… Please Mr. Marquez… Make him happy while I'm not here; buy that deck he had been longing for so long… Just please accept it as my token of appreciation for the love he gave me…" She tearfully but happily said "We won't see each other for two years and this is… The least I can do…" With one strong push, Nerine pushed the envelope to his chest "And please take care of Key-kun for me… Help him achieve his dreams…"_

* * *

Key was standing there, frozen in his place. His body shaking…

"And after that…" His father didn't bother to say it as it may open up the scar in Key's heart…

* * *

"_Sumimasen…" Nerine softly apologized…_

_Fifteen year old Key and Nerine were sitting on the grass under the tree, watching the clouds._

"_What are you apologizing for?"_

"_For calling you out here immediately… I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you earlier."_

_Key scoffed "Stupid girl… It's okay, it's actually no big deal and besides… I want to see you." He smiled at her. Nerine quickly blushed at Key's words._

* * *

"WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT!" Tasha broke the story this time.

"OH DEAR GOD! CAN EVERYONE PLEASE STOP INTERRUPTING?" Jacques shouted in irritation.

Key and Ymira looked at their daughter. "What is it, Tasha-chan?" Ymira softly asked.

"DAD! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO THIS NERINE IS? I THOUGHT MOM WAS THE ONLY ONE?"

"You read too much of those romance novels, Tasha." Kenji said with a cold face.

"Calm down…" Key replied "I admit, there was someone before your mother and if she didn't…" Key paused and realized what he was saying "Nerine and I met when we were 12, she came from Neo Domino City but her family decided to stay in the Philippines for a while… We spent a lot of time with each other and when we reach the age of 14… She and I became a couple, being with her wasn't easy… I was always targeted by jealous fools, claiming I stole her away from them. You see, Nerine was very popular around our place, she was beautiful and kind and when we reach 15…"

"Key, you don't need to tell them." Kouji said, placing his right hand on his best friend's left shoulder.

Key shook his head and smiled at the man who he treated as a brother "It's alright."

"The reason she called me to meet up with her is…"

* * *

"_The truth is… Gomen…"_

"_Again? Stop apologizing for something that's not even serious."_

_Nerine shook her head "I've been meaning to say this to you for such a long time…" She started sobbing "I-I'm… L-leaving…"_

_Key was struck hard… REALLY hard…_

"_B-but why?" He asked, shocked._

_Nerine looked down on the grass; her eyes were puffy from the tears. "My parents want me to go to a school there then after 3 years we can come back here…"_

"_Three years?"_

_Nerine nodded "I agreed and then they told me that after three years… I have the option of bringing you with me to Neo Domino City and live there…" She blushed deep red._

_Key quickly got what she means "You mean were going to get—"_

"_Married, I know were too young but it's the best way…" She replied, "I just need the blessings of your parents and then wait for 3 years…"_

_Nerine then caress Key's cheek "You don't need to rush in thinking Key-kun."_

_Key placed his hand over hers "I don't care… I'll be with you; I can endure waiting for 3 years." He smiled sweetly at her._

_Happiness was overflowing… With a loud cry she hugged Key tightly and cried on his shoulders, Key dried her tears with his thumb and…_

_Out of nowhere… Nerine placed her soft lips on Key's; the guy was taken by surprise. Nerine isn't this bold to act like this! And this was his and her very first kiss…_

"_I promise you! I'll return just for us to be finally together." Nerine whispered, pressing her forehead against Key's._

_Key smiled "I know you will… I know you will…" He repeated…_

* * *

"NAAANNIII?" Tasha cried out in shock including most of the adults and kids (except Jack, Kenji, Kiryu and Yusei). Ymira sighed at her daughter.

"Neh neh! What happened next?" Yahiko asked with interest.

Kenji scoffed "I never knew you're a fan of romance…"

"NO I'M NOT!" Yahiko denied with a flushed face when he felt Tasha staring him from behind.

Key sighed and continued:

"Nerine happily left the country with both of us hoping to see each other again after three years… I and my parents accompanied her family through the airport and I saw her off… But…"

"What happened?" This time it was Aki who asked the question.

"The plane she was in… Crashed…"

All of them gasped in shock…

* * *

"Key… You've got to see this." His father called out for him…

Key went down the stairs and went to the living room. "What is it dad?" He looked at his father whose face was hidden from the shadows of his hair.

"**An unfortunate accident. The plane that was bound for Neo Domino City crashed, before the plane crashed. The captain contacted the airport and told them that there was a failure on the plane's steering. Before any message came, the plane had already crashed… There were no survivors…"**

"**One known casualty was the Sazuki family, a family who owns the tissue—"**

Key's body was shaking and he quickly fell down on his knees upon—

"**One of the casualties was the daughter of Mr and Mrs. Sazuki, Nerine Sazuki, a 15 year old girl who is said to be—"**

"NOOOO!" Key cried out in pain and sorrow, the happiness they both shared yesterday was now nothing… Key let his body fall down to the floor as he cried loudly.

"NERINE! YOU PROMISED ME! YOU PROMISED ME TO SEE YOU AGAIN! WHY?" Key cried loudly, he repeatedly punched the floor out of the sorrow and anger he felt.

He had never felt so much pain; it felt like he wasn't breathing.

* * *

"She died…" Key sadly said while the listeners were silent…

"After that… I changed. I didn't show any interest on girls, I felt that Nerine had always been the destined one for me…"

* * *

"That was her wish… I'm sure she's happy now." His father said, Key didn't listen and quickly ran up to his room and locked it.

Inside the room…

Key looked at the picture frame inside his cabinet, it was a picture of Key with Nerine and their families in a Sunday picnic…

"_Smile for me Key-kun…"_

"Thank you… Thank you…" He whispered at the picture, Nerine was tenderly hugging Key, their cheeks softly pressed on each other…

* * *

"Then this is what made me a distant and cold idiot…" Key said while looking at Kenji "But I was worse than Kenji back then… After my father died…"

"How?" Tasha went beside her father, knowing that this will be a very tragic story, what actually made his father worse than Kenji when he was just in his teens…

It was actually supposed to be a regular day, everything seemed normal, just a regular school day for a 16-year old boy. But it wasn't... At least for Key and his family, the others enjoyed a regular day while they are to suffer…

* * *

Normally when Nerine was still alive, she and Key would walk together back home but now… He was all alone, nothing to be with and he depressed… So depressed and so lonely…

_Nerine played one of her harmonic hums as she walked along with Key as she cheerily skip the ground._

_Behind her was her boyfriend and long-time friend, Key who was brightly smiling at her usual mood._

"_La lalala… Lalalala… Lalalalalala… Lalalala…"_

Yes… Such a fine tune…

He can still hear i—Wait a minute, that's his cellphone ringing! Key shook his head and covered his face with his left hand before he picked up his phone…

"Hello? Mom?" Key asked after seeing that his mother is the one calling him.

Key listened to his mother and suddenly, his body froze.

His mother continued on saying things in the phone with a grieving voice.

"NO!" Key cried out as he cut off the call and run as fast as he can to a street near their house.

* * *

"I'm sorry son." The captain of the police squad said as soon as Key arrived at the crime scene.

There were splatters of blood everywhere and bullet shells littered an area. The captain patted Key's left shoulder as Key watched in sorrow and grief when the police carried the stretcher containing his father's corpse covered in a white blanket.

He just stared at it, unmoving. He just couldn't believe what's happening in his life as his body began to shake and tears rapidly fell down from his maroon eyes yet he didn't shout or cry out like what happened after he discovered of Nerine's death. He was just standing there, frozen as a statue, his eyes and mouth wide open.

"He was said to be on his way home after buying a few cards on a card shop nearby then the suspect attempted to mug him but your father resisted, he got shot numerous times. Two shots on the chest and three shots on the stomach but before he fell down, your father managed to get the gun away from the suspect and shot him in the head."

Key was still frozen; he just stared at the numerous drops of blood…

"Before he died…" The captain took both Key's hands and placed a small pile of cards "He wanted me to give this to you."

"_Smile for me Key-kun…"_

"_Go get them tiger!"_

He can only hear the voices of Nerine and his father, the two most important people in his life… Their words of encouragement and love…

"_I promise you that I will come back…"_

"_You made me proud to be your father, Key…"_

"_Key-kun!"_

"_Key!"_

"_Daisuki…"_

"_I love you my son…"_

It was too much for the poor teenager; Key then lost his grip on everything around him as everything went black but not without hearing two voices say the same words:

"_**You're very precious to me…"**_

* * *

"I have one question, I'm sorry if I interrupted." Kira spoke up and all eyes were on him.

"What were those cards?" He asked and everyone seemed to agree.

Key briefly closed his eyes "Synchro and Tuner monsters… My very first ones…"

"I can already imagine you hating them more since grandpa died because it was the suspect's goal, right?" Kenji questioned and much to his expectation, Key nodded.

"I hated them but I didn't destroy them for some reasons I cannot explain…" Key replied and continued "Afterwards, a week after I decided to leave…"

* * *

"Don't!" Key's mother shouted at the sixteen going seventeen in five months. Key would normally obey his mother out of respect but he had made up his decision and there was no turning back…

"You can't stop me now… Mom. Just like what dad told me a few years back "Live your own life, find and confront your destiny and you will always feel fulfilled" That's what he told me."

"H-how do you honestly believe you can survive by yourself?" Her mother's tone indicates that she still stands firm on her decision.

Key glared at her "I HAD ALREADY LOST TWO OF THE MOST IMPORTANT PEOPLE IN MY LIFE! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU, KEITH AND BIG BROTHER!"

"Don't you dare shout at me young man! Remember whom you're talking to!"

Key clenched his fist but his mother continued "You don't know the true feeling of losing someon—"

"Have you ever lost someone precious to you when you were about my age?" Key questioned his mother who gasped at him. "Have you ever lost someone who had touched and left a mark in your heart when you were as old as me?"

His mother was silent as a sneaking mouse as she can't compare her younger days to Key.

"HAVE YOU EVER LOST SOMEONE WHO WAS WITH YOU AT THE VERY BEGINNING OF YOUR BIRTH?" Key raised his voice "NERINE… AND DAD! I LOVED THEM SO MUCH AND YET… THEY DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE SO EARLY!" Key didn't notice it but his eyes wet with overflowing fresh tears "NERINE… SHE WAS THE FIRST PERSON OUTSIDE THE FAMILY TO HAVE EVER LOVED ME UNCONDITIONALLY! AND DAD! HE ACCEPTED MY FLAWS AND HAD ALWAYS BEEN THERE TO ENCOURAGE AND GUIDE ME AFTER NERINE DIED!"

Key's mother just stood there with her wide eyes, Key wiped away the tears from the sleeve of his coat.

After minutes of standing and waiting, his mother's bangs covered her own eyes and said:

"Go…"

Key closed his eyes and walked passed by his mother with a "Thank you…" and went upstairs to get his things…

His mother soon broke down and cried silently…

Bringing only a few clothes, the money he had saved, deck, duel disk and other necessities. Key bid a tearful farewell to his mother and younger sister…

"I'll find a way to support you guys; I'll definitely send you to a good college once you've grown up Keith." He said to his sister.

Keith shook his head and tightly hugged Key, burying her head on Key's stomach.

"NO! BIG SIS NERINE AND DADDY ARE GONE! YOU'RE LEAVING TOO?"

Key sighed and placed his hands on Keith's shoulders and gently pushed her away.

"I'm one of your big brothers and it's my responsibility to provide you two now that dad passed away, finish your studies okay? Don't follow my example. Follow big brother's." Key then patted the crying girl and he left a changed person. A cold person who brushes most people away...

* * *

"I left them as I transformed into a cold and anti-social person, I travelled throughout the region until I decided to go to the capital of my country, Manila and attended duel tournaments there, winning and winning until I travelled to Quezon City where I met a certain someone..."

* * *

**Araneta Center, in front of the Araneta Coliseum...**

The place was swarmed by many participants with hopes of winning the biggest prize in the country...

**P1, 000,000 (below or over $25000), citizenship to Neo Domino City and finally, a residential lot for the winner's choice.**

Key had heard of this tournament after one of the announcers in Manila in where he last participated in a tournament, told him that he has the skills in winning the tournament in Araneta and said that Key needed a partner with Key replying that he "Works alone."

"They're going through mass eliminations if there this many participants..." Key commented as he approached the registration tables in where many are in line to try their luck.

He was about to go at an end of a line when he heard some angry protests.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T JOIN?" All eyes stared including Key's cold stare at the source of the shout.

"Sir, we just told you. This is a tag tournament; you should come with a partner."

"I KNOW THAT! BUT I THOUGHT IT WAS A KIND OF TOURNAMENT THAT PARTNERS YOU UP WITH A RANDOM PERSON!" And everybody except Key who just scoffed, laughed.

"I would request you to get out of the plan because there are more people wanting to sign up." The woman behind the table then whispered "Why did I even get assigned on this job?"

The slicked back black haired boy with chocolate brown eyes sighed in defeat, all hopes lost until…

"What seems to be the problem?" Key asked, making the two looked at him.

Chocolate brown eyes met with Key's maroon ones and after seconds of staring, he smiled at Key…

"Hey spiky long hair!" He called out, breaking Key's cold stare at him "Are you somewhat partnerless?"

'_Partnerless? Did this guy even attend literature class?' _Key thought and at the same time shook his head.

"Yes."

His smile transformed into a toothy grin and whipped back at the woman behind the table "REGISTER ME UP ALONG WITH THIS GUY!"

"You didn't even introduce yourself." Key coldly stated _'Is it just me or is this guy the most annoying person I've met? He's too damn loud'_

The boy whose about his age turned around and "I'm—"

* * *

"Annoying and loud…" Kenji thought for some seconds before realization hit the kids.

"DON'T TELL ME THAT GUY IS—"

Key chuckled "Yes, the guy is none other than you're—"He glanced at the grinning man beside him "**Uncle Kouji**…"

_**TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2- Roar of the Dragon**_

* * *

**Just as it says, I decided to split it up into two parts, this one is solely Key's back story while the part 2 will be the back story of Team Dragon Force and how they all met.**

**Part 1 explains Key's childhood, his former love interest that tragically died and his father's death. With those two tragedies and his deep hatred in Synchro Summoning, he became a very cold person which you will see more in part 2.**

**Part 2 will explain how Key and Kouji's friendship became so strong, how Key move on with the death of Nerine and settled with Ymira** **who *SPOILERS* , how Key accepted the future, his awakening as the 7th Signer of the Crimson Dragon's body and finally, how they fought against Team 5D's in the 2nd WRGP.**

**Watch out for more and I know this chapter was boring, it bored me too! But two more chapters and it will be the timeskip!**

**Reviewzz pllss! After I release part 2, I'll start working on "Sneaking In" *Drools***


End file.
